A beautiful gift from God
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Apa yang akan di lakukan Tesla untuk dapat menyenangkan hati Ulquiorra? Apakah Orihime mau membantu Tesla? Apakah Orihime mulai menyukai Ulquiorra? Chapter 6 update, from long hibernation, UlquiHime, AU, mind to RnR?
1. Orihime, The Ice Princess

**A BEAUTIFUL GIFT FROM GOD**

**Minna san,**

**Perkenalkan Hana adalah author baru di sini.**

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya.**

**Baru ada kesempatan sekarang untuk membuat cerita, padahal sudah lama jadi reader, lama sekali…lama sekali…lama sekali…lam…*di keroyok massa karena lebay dan kelamaan***

**Mohon bantuannya sekalian para senpai.**

**Saya mohon maaf bila cerita saya kurang memuaskan.**

**Summary : Akibat kesalahan masa lalu yang di buatnya, Orihime yang sebelumnya anak yang sangat periang menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tertutup. **

** Namun, kehadiran Ulquiorra mengubah segalanya.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : UlquiHime, slight GrimmNel, IchiRuki, GinRan HitsuHina, GgioSoi**

**Warning : Ceritanya OOC, ga jelas, abal, aneh, banyak typo, banyak kata-kata yang aneh, humor yang ga jelas dan lebay, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Bleach tentu saja milik Tite Kubo-sensei, kalau saya yang punya di jamin Ulquiorra ga bakal mati dan kalau bisa saya akan membuat Ulquiorra jadi tokoh utama, mengantikan si kepala jeruk ( di bakar sama Ichigo FC ) **

**Chapter 1.**

Pagi ini cuaca cerah hadir menemani warga penduduk kota Karakura. Sang matahari mulai menampakkan jati dirinya dan menyapa semua orang di kota ini dengan sinarnya yang indah. Orang-orang di kota ini mulai menjalani kehidupan yang baru, begitu pula dengan seorang wanita yang saat ini baru bangun dari tidurnya, gadis ini bernama Orihime.( author's note : maaf saya tidak terlebih dahulu memberitahu nama keluarga Orihime, nanti para reader akan mengetahuinya di bawah ).

Orihime yang telah bangun pun segera memulai aktivitasnya sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah. Setelah semuanya siap, ia pun segera pergi ke sekolah. Di dalam perjalanannya, Orihime dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita bertubuh mungil tapi sangat manis, memiliki rambut hitam sebahu, dan bermata violet dan juga teman laki-laki di sebelahnya yang bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, memiliki rambut berwarna orange dan memiliki mata berwarna cokelat hazel musim gugur yang diketahui adalah teman sekelas Orihime bernama Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hai Orihime, selamat pagi?" kata Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan. Rukia yang mendengar bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang mengucapkan kata tadi langsung memarahi Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, kenapa kamu selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama denganku sih, dasar tukang foto copy!" kata Rukia dengan nada emosi. Ichigo yang mendengar Rukia marah-marah pun tak ingin ketinggalan untuk ikut marah-marah.

"He midget, suka-sukaku donk, mau aku bilang ini kek itu kek itu bukan urusanmu kale!" kata Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kamu bilang jeruk busuk, kurang ajar kamu ya!" kata Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo. Ichigo yang di jadi korban kekerasan pun hanya dapat mengomel sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Auw, sakit tahu dasar pendek…pendek…dan…" blakk terdengar suara lemparan tas yang dengan mulusnya mendarat di wajah gantengnya.

"Huh rasakan tuhh, itu adalah akibat dari perbuatanmu!" kata Rukia dengan senyum kemenangan miliknya.

Orihime pun hanya diam melihat pasangan yang mendapatkan gelar pasangan teribut se kota Karakura bahkan se Jepang ini bahkan sedunia ( lebaynya keluar deh u_u ). Ichigo dan Rukia yang asyik bertengkar ini pun melupakan Orihime yang berada di dekat mereka. Rukia yang menyadari hal ini langsung meminta maaf kepada Orihime dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Gomen Orihime kita sudah melupakanmu, oh ya aku akan mengulang pertanyaan tadi. Selamat pagi Orihime?" kata Rukia dengan semangat.

Orihime yang merasa ini adalah hal yang tak terlalu penting untuk dia jawab hanya membalas dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Rukia yang merasa risih karena mereka dari tadi hanya berjalan dengan tak ada sepatah kata pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Orihime apakah kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Byakuya sensei?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya," balas Orihime dengan nada datarnya.

Karena tak ada hal lain yang ingin Rukia dan Ichigo bicarakan dengannya, Orihime pun langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolahnya. Rukia yang di tinggal pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal dengan sikap dingin dari Orihime.

"Dasar, Orihime memang susah sekali ya di ajak ngomong, padahal aku ingin berteman baik dengannya." kata Rukia dengan sebal kepada Ichigo.

"Ya sudahlah, emangnya kita bisa apa dia kan emang seperti itu." kata Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Ya tapi paling tidak kita kan harus merubah sifatnya itu. Hem… aku jadi penasaran kenapa Orihime itu bisa menjadi orang yang dingin, gimana kalau kita cari tahu Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil mengajak Ichigo untuk mencari tahu informasi tentang Orihime lebih dalam lagi. Ichigo yang mendengar ajakan Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu seakan tidak mau ikut-ikutan rencana dari Rukia.

"Ga ah aku malas ikut-ikutan soalnya aku kurang tertarik akan hal seperti ini." kata Ichigo yang menolak ajakan Rukia. Setelah menolak ajakan Rukia, Ichigo tiba-tiba mendekati Rukia dan mengengam tangannya, dan dimulailah aksi gombal Ichigo kepada Rukia. Rukia yang di pegang tangannya hanya dapat berblushing ria.

"Aa…aa…apa-apaan ini Ichigo, kamu mau apa?" kata Rukia yang mukanya sudah merah sekali seperti baru di cat. Ichigo yang mendengar Rukia berbicara dengan terbata-bata semakin bersemangat menggodanya. Ichigo pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia. Rukia sendiri hanya dapat berpikir mungkin Ichigo akan bergombal ria, tapi dia sendiri juga senang sih.

"Daripada aku ikut-ikutan kamu cari informasi tentang Orihime, mending aku cari informasi tentang kenapa kamu itu sangat dan sangat cebol, hahahahahahahahaha!" kata Ichigo sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena ia tertawa dengan keras sekali. Rukia yang mendengar hal ini langsung memanas dan bersiap menyiksa bahkan kalau bisa membakar kepala Ichigo dan menjadikannya kepala jeruk gosong * author di bakar juga kepalanya sama Ichigo.* Rukia saat ini sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar dan memarahi Ichigo.

"Grr…Grrr…Grrr KURANG AJAR KAMU ICHIGO KUROSAKI, SEKARANG TERIMA PEMBALASANKU!" ancam Rukia sambil memegang tongkat kesaktiannya yang bernama tongkat baseball yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Namun sebelum Rukia melancarkan aksinya, Ichigo ternyata sudah lari duluan. Dan akhirnya terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran yang kemudian di menangkan oleh Rukia, Rukia akhirnya bisa menabok ichigo dengan tongkat baseball yang ia pegang sedangkan Ichigo terkapar dengan sangat tragis karena mendapat make up perona pipi berwarna biru campur keunguan di hampir seluruh wajahnya.

* * *

Orihime pun akhirnya sampai di sekolahnya yang bernama SMA Karakura. Ya, Orihime adalah siswi dari SMA Karakura, Sekolah Menengah Atas yang sangat terkenal di kota Karakura. SMA Karakura sendiri adalah sekolah elit yang menampung siswa-siswi berprestasi dan pintar. Orihime sendiri adalah murid terpintar di SMA Karakura karena ia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam setiap ujian. Setelah sampai, Orihime langsung menuju kelasnya, yaitu kelas 2-A yang merupakan kelas terpintar. Setelah sampai di kelas, Orihime langsung mengambil tempat duduknya yang berada di paling belakang dan paling pojok dan membaca buku miliknya berjudul 'The Secret of Kyoto'. Kenapa ia mengambil tempat ini? Jawabannya sangat simple, karena dia tak suka berbaur dengan orang lain. Di saat teman-teman sekelasnya asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain, Orihime lebih memilih sendiri. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun sudah sangat mengenal sifat Orihime ini dan memakluminya, mereka sendiri bingung dengan sikap Orihime yang sangat tertutup dan tak mau berteman dengan siapapun, **ingat siapapun! **Teman-teman Orihime pun sampai memberikan julukan **ice princess** kepadanya karena ya sikapnya yang dingin.

Ketika Orihime sedang asyik membaca buku yang ia miliki, tiba-tiba dia di usik oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut di cepol yang bernama Momo Hinamori.

"Hei Orihime, apa kabarmu hari ini?" kata Hinamori dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik." kata Orihime sambil tak melepaskan pandanggannya dari buku yang ia baca. Hinamori yang mendengar jawaban dari Orihime hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Orihime, aku permisi dulu." kata Hinamori dengan sopan dan tersenyum, tapi hanya di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari Orihime yang tetap fokus membaca bukunya. Hinamori pun segera meninggalkan Orihime yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain, yaitu Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ggio, dan Soifon

"Eh teman-teman, aku tadi mencoba menyapa Orihime lagi, tapi seperti biasanya aku dicueki. Hah… kenapa sih dia begitu, aku ga ngerti." kata Hinamori sambil menghela napas panjang. Rukia yang tadi juga mengalami hal yang sama pun angkat bicara.

"Sama aku juga begitu kok tadi Hinamori, ya kan Ichigo." tanya Rukia sambil melirik ke arah Ichigo yang lagi asyik main dengan Renji dan Ggio.

"Ya, begitulah…" kata Ichigo tanpa menoleh kearah teman-temannya karena terlalu fokus bermain kartu dengan Renji dan Ggio.

"Iya kenapa sih dia begitu, aku jadi penasaran terhadap Orihime." kata Soifon yang juga penasaran dengan sikap Orihime.

"Ya sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan, biarkan saja dia seperti itu." kata Hitsugaya dengan santainya yang seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan Orihime. Tatsuki dan Ishida yang mendengar pembicaraan Hinamori dan kawan-kawan hanya diam tanpa kata sambil sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'Orihime…?' batin Tatsuki yang khawatir dengan sikap Orihime yang memang berubah.

'Orihime…?' batin Ishida dengan sikapnya yang sama dengan Tatsuki.

Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi dan para murid mulai was-was. Ada yang berkeringat dingin, ada yang nangis minta pulang (bohong banget), ada yang santai, dan berbagai macam ekspresi terpampang di wajah siswa-siswi kelas 2-A ini. Akhirnya, masuklah guru terkiller sepanjang masa dari zaman edo sampai zaman sekarang yang katanya sebentar lagi mau kiamat ( plakk! Dasar author cerewet! ). Ya, kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, dia adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya ini adalah guru matematika yang juga merupakan kakak ipar dari Rukia Kuchiki. Selain menjadi guru matematika, beliau juga merupakan guru BK alias Bimbingan Konseling. Oke cukup sekalian perkenalannya, kita kembali ke TKP.

Byakuya pun dengan tampang angkuh dan dinginnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak lama kemudian Byakuya menyuruh semua murid mengumpulkan tugas yang di berikannya minggu kemarin.

"Oke anak-anak, silahkan kumpulkan PR kalian sekarang. Bagi yang tidak mengerjakan PR dari saya, akan ada hadiah terindah yang sudah saya siapkan untuk kalian murid-muridku tersayang." Kata Byakuya dengan senyum licik miliknya.

Siswa-siswi hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar perkataan dan senyuman licik dari Byakuya. Mereka sudah sangat hapal dengan kelakuan Byakuya, jika Byakuya sudah tersenyum dengan licik dan ada kata-kata 'murid-murid tersayang' , maka tamatlah riwayat bagi anak-anak yang tidak mengerjakan tugas darinya. Seperti dulu ada kasus dari anak alumni SMA Karakura yang mendapatkan hukuman dari Byakuya, hukumannya yaitu siswa tersebut di suruh jalan sambil jongkok dan juga sambil membaca buku matematika selama pelajaranya berlangsung. Dalam menit-menit terakhir sebelum pelajarannya usai, siswa ini di suruh oleh Byakuya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang telah ia buat, jika siswa ini tidak dapat mengerjakan, maka siswa ini di suruh membersihkan wc selama satu semester ( Weleh…weleh… sadis amat ya hukumannya ). Karena waktu itu Dewi Fortuna belum berpihak pada siswa ini, dia pun tidak bisa mengerjakan pertanyaan dari Byakuya. Ya jadinya, dengan berat hati si siswa ini mengerjakan pekerjaan barunya dengan tabah dan ikhlas.

Akhirnya semua siswa-siswi pun mengumpulkan tugas mereka, termasuk Orihime. Byakuya pun menghitung semua buku yang ada di atas mejanya, setelah merasa semua siswa-siswi mengumpulkan, dia pun memulai pelajarannya.

"Baguslah kalau kalian semua sudah mengerjakan, berarti hadiahnya saya simpan untuk pelajaran berikutnya dan tumben kalian Nnoitra, Yammy, dan Ggio sudah mengumpulkan tugas, kayaknya hari ini bakalan ada badai yang menghantam kota Karakura deh." kata Byakuya dengan santainya sambil mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ha…ha…ha," terdengarlah suara mengelegar dari anak-anak kelas 2-A. Ke tiga anak yang sudah di hina hanya mendengus tak karuan.

'Dasar sensei stress, gila, sinting, mereng,' gerutu Nnoitra dalam hati sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai, tapi dengan sangat pelan.

'Hah… pasrah sajalah, aku kan cinta kedamaian,' batin Ggio. Yah Ggio yang merupakan kekasih dari Soifon ini memang anak yang sangat cinta kedamaian, makanya dia memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang perdana menteri di Jepang ini, bahkan kalau bisa menjadi presiden Amerika Serikat menggantikan Barack Obama.

Di saat Nnoitra dan Ggio sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran dan omelan mereka yang tidak berani mereka tuangkan ke Byakuya karena takut mendapat masalah dengan Byakuya, Yammy dengan santainya berbicara tentang uneg-unegnya kepada Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sensei jangan mengucapkan bakalan ada badai hari ini donk, nanti kalau beneran terjadi gimana. Biasanya apa yang keluar dari mulut kita adalah doa loh sensei, aduh gimana donk kalau badai hari ini, aku kan ga bakalan bisa jalan-jalan sama orang tuaku." kata Yammy kepada Byakuya dengan santainya di iringi perasaan yang galau dan cemas. Siswa-siswi yang mendengar kata-kata bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Yammy hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria dan memikirkan hal yang tak beda jauh satu sama lainnya.

'Dasar makhluk aneh bin ajaib,' batin Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi-lagi bersamaan.

'Dasar makhluk bodoh, dari planet mana sih dia berasal, apa dari Pluto?' tanya Hitsugaya sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang ia buat.

'Dasar mahluk gila, aku kasihan sama ibu yang telah melahirkan anak seperti ini,' batin Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatannya.

'Kasihan Yammy, apakah dia kurang gizi sehingga otaknya error seperti ini. Eh… tapi kalau dia kurang gizi, kenapa badannya subur begitu ya? AH… ga ngerti aku!' batin Hinamori sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Hitsugaya yang melihat pacarnya ini hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala juga dan menghela napas panjang.

"hah…" Orihime hanya menghela napas karena pelajaran dari tadi tidak di mulai. Orihime sendiri malas memikirkan hal yang tak penting seperti ini, memikirkan hal seperti ini hanya membuatnya menjadi orang idiot. Byakuya yang mendengar uneg-uneg Yammy pun hanya menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah terlalu lelah mempunyai murid seperti ini. Byakuya pun tidak menggubris perkataan Yammy dan langsung melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Ya, ya, ya… terserah kau saja Yammy, baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran." kata Byakuya sambil membuka buku yang di milikinya untuk mengajar para siswa-siswinya ini.

* * *

**Skip Time **

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda pulang pun di bunyikan. Semua anak langsung berhamburan keluar seperti semut-semut yang sedang menemukan makanan. Orihime pun segera bersiap meninggalkan kelasnya. Dalam perjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, dia bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil, yaitu Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Hai Orihime, pulang bareng yuk?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu karena aku ada urusan lain yang harus aku selesaikan, sampai jumpa." tolak Orihime dengan nada datarnya.

"Ya baiklah jika memang seperti itu, sampai jumpa juga." balas Tatsuki.

Orihime pun meninggalkan sekolah dan menghilang di balik gerbang. Tatsuki yang di tinggal sendiri hanya pasrah, tapi ada raut sedih di wajahnya yang manis.

'Kenapa kamu berubah Orihime? kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi denganmu, bukankah kita sahabat sejak kecil Orihime, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?' batin Tatsuki yang sedih dengan keadaan Orihime. Di saat Tatsuki sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Tatsuki pun langsung kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

"Hua… apa-apaan sih ini!" kata Tatsuki sambil membalikkan badannya. Tatsuki dapat melihat orang yang telah mengkagetkannya ini, orang ini adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap dan memakai kacamata. Dapat di pastikan dia adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Uryuu Ishida.

"Gomen Tatsuki aku sudah mengkagetkanmu, aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengkagetkanmu." kata Ishida dengan wajah memelas. Tatsuki yang mendengar permintaan maaf Ishida hanya menghela napas dan kembali mengatur detak jantungnya yang hampir berhenti karena kaget luar biasa yang tadi menderanya. Setelah ia merasa detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal, ia pun angkat bicara.

"Ya tidak apa-apa kok, oh ya apa tujuanmu datang kemari menghampiri ku, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Ya memang ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi apakah kita bisa bicara di tempat lain?" kata Ishida sambil mangajak Tatsuki berbicara di tempat lain. Tatsuki yang mendengar ajakan Ishida tampak sedang mempertimbangkan ajakan Ishida. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Tatsuki pun menyetujui ajakan Ishida.

"Ya baiklah aku terima ajakanmu karena hari ini aku juga tidak ada latihan karate. Eum… gimana kalau kita bicara di café yang terletak di dekat stasiun?" usul Tatsuki kepada Ishida. Ishida yang mendegar usul Tatsuki hanya bisa setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Ishida. Ishida dan tatsuki pun meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

* * *

Orihime sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kuburan dengan membawa bunga-bunga yang segar dan cantik. Dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan karena tidak ingin salah injak, dia takut jika dia menginjak kuburan orang lain dan orang mati atau istilah gaulnya setan yang berada didalamnya marah, bisa-bisa dia bakal di hantui dan di bunuh seperti di film-film horror( author di bakar sama para hantu karena dengan seenaknya dan tanpa izin memakai nama kebangsaan mereka ). Akhirnya, Orihime sampai di sebuah kuburan yang di nisannya bertuliskan nama seorang wanita bernama Nelliel Ichimaru. Orihime pun langsung mengambil posisi jongkok dan menaruh bunga yang tadi di bawanya. Orihime hanya diam dan tak berkata apa-apa, hanya anginlah yang menemani dirinya saat ini. Setelah Orihime larut dalam diam, tiba-tiba dia menangis dan mulai berkata kepada nisan di hadapannya sambil mengusap-usap nisan itu.

"Entah harus berapa kata maaf yang harus aku ucapkan, mungkin seribu kata maaf pun tidak akan cukup untuk kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat." kata Orihime dengan suaranya yang mulai parau akibat menangis.

"Aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk dapat melupakan kejadian di masa lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa, dan sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa. Mungkin ini adalah karma bagiku karena kesalahanku di masa lalu. Karma ini mungkin akan selalu menghantuiku sampai kapanpun." kata Orihime dengan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Maafkan aku kak Neliel, maafkan atas kesalahan adikmu ini." kata Orihime yang meminta maaf kepada kakaknya.

Orihime pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di kuburan itu. Dia selalu mengucapkan satu kata yaitu maaf. Ya, nama yang terukir di nisan itu adalah kakak dari Orihime Ichimaru, yaitu Nelliel Ichimaru. Mereka adalah anak dari pasangan Gin Ichimaru dan Rangiku Ichimaru. Tapi karena suatu kejadian, Nelliel pun meninggal dunia di usianya yang masih sangat muda, yaitu 18 tahun akibat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya.

Orihime saat ini masih saja terus menangis. Setelah dia merasa puas menangis dan langit sudah menjadi gelap karena matahari mulai meninggalkan bumi dan akan di gantikan oleh bulan dan bintang, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kuburan kakaknya. Sebelum dia beranjak meninggalkan kuburan kakaknya, dia kembali mengusap-usap nisan kakaknya dan mengucapkan suatu kata.

"Sampai jumpa besok kak Neliel dan maaf." kata Orihime dengan senyum sedih miliknya.

Ketika dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya, Orihime melihat Tatsuki dan Ishida sedang berjalan berdua dan masuk ke sebuah café, tapi Ishida dan Tatsuki tidak melihat Orihime. Orihime pun hanya melihat sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalan pulang ke apartemennya, Orihime tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang telah ia lihat.

* * *

Saat ini Tatsuki dan Ishida sedang memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Setelah mereka memesan makanan dan memberikannya kepada pelayanan, mereka pun memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kamu bicarakan Ishida, sepertinya penting ya?" kata Tatsuki yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya begitulah. Begini Tatsuki apakah kamu mendengar pembicaraan Hinamori dan teman-temannya tentang Orihime tadi?" tanya Ishida kepada Tatsuki. Tatsuki yang mengerti maksud Ishida langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ishida.

"Ya aku mendengarnya, tentang Orihime yang tak terlalu menghiraukan Hinamori kan?" tanya Tatsuki kepada Ishida.

"Ya begitulah. Tatsuki apakah kamu tidak khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Orihime yang semakin menjadi, aku sebagai sahabatnya sangat khawatir terhadapnya." kata Ishida kepada Tatsuki dengan muka memelas.

"Ya aku juga sama denganmu Ishida, aku juga sangat tahu kalau sikap Orihime semakin berubah bahkan terhadap kita yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil." kata Tatsuki yang semakin khawatir dan sedih jika mengingat-ingat sikap Orihime.

"Tatsuki apakah kamu ada cara untuk mengembalikan Orihime seperti dulu, saat di mana ia bisa kembali menjadi seorang gadis yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja bahkan orang yang tak ia kenal?" tanya Ishida kepada Tatsuki tentang cara yang ampuh untuk mengembalikan sifat Orihime seperti dulu. Tatsuki yang mendengar Ishida meminta usul kepadanya juga tidak tahu cara apa yang harus ia gunakan kepada Orihime.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti tentang cara yang kau maksud itu, yang paling penting kita harus tahu dulu kenapa Orihime bisa berubah baru kita mencari cara bagaimana kita dapat merubah sifat Orihime." usul Tatsuki kepada Ishida. Ishida yang mendengar usul Tatsuki hanya setuju.

"Ya aku sangat setuju dengan usulmu Tatsuki. Eum… berarti satu dari kita harus bicara baik-baik dengan Orihime." kata Ishida

"Ya memang it…" kata Tatsuki yang belum selesai berbicara karena langsung di potong oleh Ishida.

"Berarti kamu saja yang berbicara dengan Orihime, Tatsuki." kata Ishida.

"Ya memang it…" kata Tatsuki yang lagi-lagi kata-katanya terputus karena Ishida dengan seenaknya memotong kata-katanya.

"Karena biasa perempuan kan juga lebih mengerti perempuan, ya karena pada dasarnya makhluk yang bernama perempuan itu adalah makhluk yang sangat sensitif." kata ishida.

"Ya memang it…" kata Tatsuki yang lagi-lagi kata-katanya terpotong.

"Kamu pasti setuju dengan usulku kan Tatsuki, iya kan?" tanya Ishida kepada Tatsuki tentang usul yang dia berikan. Tatsuki saat ini hanya menundukan kepalanya karena menahan panas yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Tatsuki, hoi Tatsuki…" kata Ishida sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Tatsuki. Tatsuki pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengirimkan deathglare tingkat tinggi yang bahkan mengalahkan deathglare dari Byakuya dan Ulquiorra kepada Ishida. * author di lempar pisang sama Tatsuki, Byakuya, dan Ulquiorra *

Ishida yang melihat aura hitam di balik Tatsuki hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin. Tatsuki pun sudah siap dengan aksinya.

"HEY KALAU AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA, JANGAN DI POTONG DASAR MANIAK JAHIT!" teriak Tatsuki kepada ishida. Ishida yang mendengar teriakan Tatsuki langsung menjadi patung tak bernyawa. Pengunjung lain yang mendengar teriakan Tatsuki hanya bisa melongo. Tatsuki yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan pengunjung hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Maaf-maaf karena saya sudah merusak acara makan kalian, silahkan lanjutkan acara makan kalian dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf." kata Tatsuki sambil membungkukan badannya. Setelah tatsuki merasa keadaan sudah tenang kembali, dia segera menyadarkan Ishida.

"Woi Ishida sadar dong!" kata Tatsuki yang ingin menabok kepala Ishida. Saat Tatsuki akan melancarkan aksinya untuk menabok kepalanya, Ishida langsung menahan tangan Tatsuki.

"Hey jangan nabok kepala orang sembarangan dong. Oke sebelum kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda aku minta maaf kepadamu karena sudah memotong kata-katamu. Oke apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Ishida kepada Tatsuki sambil meminta maaf kepada Tatsuki.

"Ya aku terima permintaan maafmu. Tadi aku hanya ingin bicara kalau semua yang kau katakan tadi memang sudah rencanaku dari awal. Nanti malam aku akan mengunjungi apartemen Orihime untung menanyakan kenapa ia berubah." kata Tatsuki sambil meminum Oreo Milshake yang tadi ia pesan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu selamat menjalankan misi." kata Ishida yang mengakhiri pertemuan mereka pada hari ini.

* * *

Orihime pun akhirnya sampai di apartemen kecil miliknya. Orihime hanya tinggal sendiri di sini, tidak ada kehadiran siapa-siapa di sini selain dirinya. Setelah sampai, Orihime langsung memutuskan untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, tiba-tiba bel apartemen milik Orihime berbunyi. Orihime pun segera memakai pakaiannya dan langsung membukakan pintu. Ketika dia membukakan pintu, muncullah sosok wanita berambut pendek yang terkesan tomboy dan memiliki mata berwarna cokelat. Orihime pun mempersilahkan temannya ini masuk. Setelah Orihime mempersiapkan minum untuk temannya ini, Orihime pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini, Tatsuki-san?" tanya Orihime dengan nada dinginnya dan langsung menanyakan tujuan Tatsuki ke rumahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kamu berubah Orihime? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kamu tidak seceria dulu?" tanya Tatsuki dengan nada khawatir.

Orihime hanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Tatsuki, tapi ekspresi keterkejutannya tidak di ketahui oleh Tatsuki karena dia pandai menyimpan perasaannya ( waahh, bakal jadi penerusnya si kalong ni * di lempar ke gunung Fuji sama Ulquihime dan Ulquihime fc * ). Orihime tidak menyangka sebelumnya kalau Tatsuki akan menanyakan hal semacam ini kepada dirinya. Orihime pun terdiam cukup lama dan tak lama kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Tatsuki.

"Apakah ini urusannmu Tatsuki-san? Sepertinya ini bukanlah urusanmu, jadi jangan menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu untuk kau ketahui!" kata Orihime dengan nada miliknya yang terkesan tidak suka dengan pertanyaan dari Tatsuki.

"Apa kamu bilang, ini bukan urusanku? Aku ini kan sahabatmu sejak kecil Orihime, apakah kamu lupa?" kata Tatsuki dengan nada yang sedikit emosi.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa kalau kau adalah temanku sejak kecil Tatsuki-san, tapi tidak semua urusanku harus kau ketahui. Kau mengerti kan?" kata Orihime. Tatsuki yang mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Orihime langsung meradang dan mengeluarkan emosi yang sejak tadi di tahannya.

"Kenapa Orihime kamu tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku, apa salahku terhadapmu sehingga kamu seperti tidak mengenal diriku sebagai sahabatmu? Apa salahku Orihime, APA!" kata Tatsuki dengan nada emosi sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Orihime.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku memang begini kok dan kamu tidak usah peduli denganku." Kata Orihime dengan santainya dan kata-kata yang di lontarkannya tambah menyulut kemarahan Tatsuki.

"Apa kamu bilang, aku tidak usah peduli denganmu? Kata-kata macam apa itu, jelas aku peduli denganmu karena aku sahabatmu, **INGAT SAHABATMU ORIHIME!**" kata Tatsuki dengan emosi. Tatsuki pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apakah karena almarhum kakakmu kamu jadi begini, iya kan aku pasti benar!" kata Tatsuki dengan senyum mengejek.

PLAK! Terdengar suara tamparan yang ternyata datang dari Orihime. Orihime yang kesal dengan perkataan Tatsuki yang membawa-bawa kakaknya dalam masalah mereka menampar Tatsuki dengan sangat keras, sehingga mulut Tatsuki mengeluarkan darah. Orihime pun menjadi sangat marah dengan Tatsuki, habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kamu menjelek-jelekkan kakakku, kalau kamu berani lagi menjelek-jelekkan kakakku aku tidak akan tinggal diam Tatsuki Arisawa, **INGAT ITU!**" kata Orihime dengan emosi dan menekankan kata-kata "**INGAT ITU!**"

"Aku harap kamu pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih kejam terhadapmu, silahkan pergi dan kalau bisa jangan pernah kembali!" kata Orihime sambil mengusir Tatsuki. Tatsuki yang hanya terdiam karena ancaman Orihime pun mengambil langkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebelum Tatsuki sepenuhnya meninggalkan apartemen milik Orihime, dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat Orihime menangis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Orihime, aku minta maaf karena aku telah menghina kakakmu. Aku juga akan meminta maaf kepada kakakmu nanti. Orihime ingatlah, jika kamu membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi, aku akan selalu ada untukmu sampai kapanpun dan ingat Orihime kamu tidak sendiri, sebenarnya di luar sana masih banyak orang-orang yang menyayangi dirimu seperti aku, oleh karena itu janganlah kamu menjadi orang yang tertutup. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah Orihime, mata ashita." kata Tatsuki dengan melangkah ke luar apartemen Orihime.

Setelah Tatsuki pergi dari apartemennya, Orihime langsung menutup pintunya dan terduduk di lantai sambil menangis.

"Hu…hu…hu, maafkan aku Tatsuki-chan aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadamu dan maaf aku sudah menampar orang baik sepertimu, gomen Tatsuki-chan." kata Orihime dengan menangis. Orihime kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hiks…hiks… apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini, kenapa masalah selalu datang kepadaku?" tanya Orihime entah kepada siapa. Orihime pun saat ini hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi semua masalahnya karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Orihime bisa saja berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, dulu pun orihime selalu berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya, namun semuanya sia-sia. Apakah ini karena kesalahan di masa lalunya yang begitu besar sehingga dia harus mengalami semua ini? Ada pepatah di mana manusia boleh saja berusaha, namun jika Tuhan tidak berkehendak maka semuanya akan sia-sia dan sepertinya itu terjadi kepada Orihime sekarang. Orihime saat ini tetap saja menangis dan sepertinya akan terus menangis.

"Kami-sama, apakah aku dapat kuat menjalani semua ini, aku mohon berikan aku kekuataan, aku tahu bahwa Kau takkan pernah meninggalkan aku dan Kau akan selalu menjagaku. Aku percaya ya Kami sama bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada rencana terindah yang telah Kau siapkan untukku, aku tahu itu, tapi kenapa aku tetap saja tidak kuat menghadapi ini Kami-sama?" kata Orihime yang saat ini hanya bisa memohon kepada Tuhan dan berharap Tuhan akan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks, kak Nelliel, apakah aku juga harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Semunya adalah salahku kak Neliel, **SEMUANYA ADALAH SALAHKU**!" kata Orihime dengan berteriak. Orihime pun kembali menangis dengan sejadi-jadinya dan dia pun kembali mengingat semua kejadian di masa lalu yang pernah ia lakukan, akibat kelakuannya yang ia anggap nista di masa lalu, ia pun mengalami semua kejadian ini dan ini adalah jawaban dari kenapa Orihime berubah dari anak yang periang menjadi anak yang pendiam, tertutup, dan terkesan dingin.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG_TO BE CONTINUED**

Wahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama, maafkan saya kalau menurut para reader sekalian ceritanya pendek. Di chapter berikutnya akan di jelaskan masa lalu Orihime yang mampu membuat Orihime si gadis periang menjadi gadis pendiam nan dingin.

Ulquiorra : Kok aku belum muncul sih onna?

Mee : Sabar saja ya Ulqui, ini memang belum saatnya kamu muncul.

Ulquiorra : Lo chapter depan, aku sudah muncul belum?

Mee : Belum juga Ulqui.

Ulquiorra : Sabar…sabar.

Mee : hehehehe… maaf ya Ulqui soalnya ini masih menceritakan kehidupan Hime, tapi kamu pasti muncul kok.

Ulquiorra : Fuh , baiklah.

Orihime : hehehehehehe…..sabar ya ulqui sayang.

Grimmjow: Hei Hana-chan, kok aku belum muncul sih!

Nelliel : Aku juga!

Gin : Aku juga!

Rangiku : Aku juga!

Ulquiorra : Aku juga!

Mee : DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! Kalau kalian berani mengucapkan satu kata lagi, akan ku bunuh kalian, kemudian ku mutilasi, kemudian daging kalian akan ku tusuk-tusuk di lidi seperti sate dan ku bakar, kemudian setelah daging kalian gosong dan menjadi abu, abu kalian akan ku buang ke comberan , MAU KALIAN!

All : Ga kami ga mau, gomen Hana…

Mee : HAHAHAHAHAHA…, rasakan kalian semut-semut.

Rukia : HAHAHAHAHA…, kasihan deh kalian semua, ya kan Ichigo?

Ichigo : Iya, rasakan kalian para semut-semut jelek.

All : Hei kami bukan semut, kami juga manusia tahu.

Grimmjow: Aku juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati, jangan samakan dengan pisau belati.

Nelliel : *sweartdrop!* Grimmjow, kayaknya teks yang lebih tepat itu Rocker Juga Manusia deh.

Grimmjow: Oh iya ya aku lupa, maklum lah saya kan agak pikun gitu…

All : *Sweatdrop dan jawdrop berjamaah*

Yammy : * tiba-tiba muncul* Hey Hana, kenapa kamu buat aku jadi orang bodoh begitu, awas kau ya *siap-siap cabut pedang*

Mee : Loh bukannya kamu memang bodoh ya…

Ulquiorra : Ya, aku juga setuju dengan Hana.

Orihime : Aku juga…

Grimmjow: Aku juga…

Nelliel : Aku juga…

Gin : Aku juga…

Rangiku : Aku juga…

Ichigo : Aku juga…

Rukia : Aku juga…

Hitsugaya : Aku juga…

Hinamori : Aku juga…

Tatsuki : Aku juga…

Ishida : Aku juga…

Byakuya : Aku juga…

Ggio : Aku juga…

Soi : Aku juga…

Nnoitra : Aku juga…

Yammy : Aku juga… eh kenapa aku juga ikutan. Huwa…huwa…huwa awas kalian semua, aku bakal aduin sama papi Aizen. Papi Aizennnnnnn…

Aizen : *tiba-tiba muncul* siapa yang berani hina Yammy, ku bunuh kalian semua * kaki, eh salah maksudnya tangan dah siap-siap nyabut kyoka suigetsu*

Mee : Oh jadi Yammy anaknya Aizen, pantasan anaknya gila sedangkan bapaknya aja dah senior di RSJ.

Aizen : Apa kamu bilang!( ceritanya sudah marah tingkat tinggi ini, tapi tiba-tiba, jeng…jeng…jeng…) Hiks…hiks…hiks…Huwa… awas kalian semua tunggu pembalasan dari eke * tiba-tiba menghilang karena Aizen balik ke alamnya *

Mee : Dasar Aizen cengeng. Maaf ya para reader atas obrolan tidak jelas di atas. Saya tahu kalau fic yang saya buat ini masih banyak kesalahan. Saya terima flame jika para reader sekalian ingin mengeflame cerita ini. Maaf kalau cerita ini mengecewakan, tapi semoga cerita saya ini dapat membuat para reader sekalian senang dan dapat memeriahkan fic tentang Ulquihime,

HIDUP ULQUIHIME!

All : Mohon Reviewnya! n_d


	2. A Painful Past

**A beautiful gift from God**

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena Hana baru mengupdate cerita ini.**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meriview cerita saya yang abal ini.**

**Hana akan membalas beberapa review dari para senpai dan para reader sekalian yang belum sempat Hana balas:**

** 1. Uchiha lein-chan : Thankz ya atas reviewnya Lein-san dan salam kenal juga n_n. Ini Hana sudah update ceritanya. Soal Hime berubah ada di chapter ini. Oh ya Hana mohon maaf karena belum bisa memunculkan Ulqui. Selamat membaca Lein-san * sambil bungkuk-bungkuk***

**2. Yuzumi Haruka : Sama-sama Haru-san. Terima kasih juga buat Haru-san karena sudah meriview fic yg abal ini n_n. Ini ceritanya sudah update. Selamat membaca Haru-san * sambil bungkuk-bungkuk ***

**3. aam tempe : Terima kasih sudah meriview aam-san n_n. Maaf karena Hana telat update. Selamat membaca aam-san. * sambil bungkuk-bungkuk ***

**4. blekblek : No I don't know you blekblek-san. Hahaha just kidink blekblek-san. Ya Hana sepertinya mengenal dirimu. Terima kasih karena sudah meriview cerita ini. Terima kasih juga sudah bilang kalau cerita saya lucu padahal lebay begitu T_T. Ini sudah update ceritanya, selamat membaca n_o. * sambil bungkuk-bungkuk ***

**5. marianne de Marionettenspieler : Anne-san terima kasih sudah mau membantu Hana memberitahu arti "ngespam". Mohon bantuannya di lain kali anne-san n_n. * sambil bungkuk-bungkuk ***

**Sekarang Hana ucapkan "Selamat membaca n_n"**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : UlquiHime, slight GrimmNel, IchiRuki, GinRan HitsuHina, GgioSoi.**

**Warning : Ceritanya OOC, ga jelas, abal, aneh, banyak typo, banyak kata- kata yang aneh, humor yang ga jelas dan lebay, dan lain-lain **

**Disclaimer : Bleach tentu saja milik Tite Kubo sensei.**

**Author note's : Cerita di chapter ini akan di isi seluruhnya dari sudut pandang Orihime ( Orihime POV) dan Orihime dahulu tinggal di Tokyo.**

** Cerita ini sepenuhnya adalah masa lalu Orihime.**

**Chapter 2 ****: A Painful Past**

Orihime POV'S

Pagi ini matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya dan menembus celah-celah gorden kamarku, tapi aku belum berminat untuk bangun dari tidurku padahal aku sekolah hari ini. Saat aku akan mulai menutup mataku, tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang memangilku namaku dengan sangat keras. Hah… aku sangat mengenal suara ini, suara yang selalu saja menganggu tidurku dan tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkan mimpiku.

"O-RI-HI-ME… AYO CEPAT BANGUN, SEKOLAH!" teriak sebuah suara seorang perempuan sambil masuk ke kamarku yang mampu membuat kaca-kaca rumahku dan kaca-kaca tetangga pecah walaupun itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"AH NANTI SAJA, JANGAN GANGGU AKU! teriakku yang di sertai juga dengan suara keras dan membentak.

"Tidak ada nanti-nanti hime sayang, ayo cepat bangun kalau tidak akan ku seret kamu!" katanya sambil mengancamku, tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli. Karena dia tak melihat gerak-gerikku untuk bangun, dia pun langsung menarik selimut yang aku pakai dan menarikku menjauh dari ranjang. Karena dia menarikku dengan sangat keras, akhirnya aku jatuh dengan posisi yang sangat indah.

"Duh… apa-apaan sih ini, kenapa aku di tarik sampai jatuh begini kak Neliel! marahku kepada kakakku yang memang sangat jahil. Kakakku yang mendengar protesku malah menghinaku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Makannya kalau aku bilang itu dengarin hime dan jangan membantah, dasar kebo kerjaannya hanya tidur saja, HAHAHAHA…!" ketawa kak Neliel dengan kencang sambil memegang perutnya. Aku yang mendengar ketawanya pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan bersiap ingin memukul wajahnya yang masih menghinaku itu.

"Grr… awas ya kau nee-san, ku balas kau" ancamku kepada kak Neliel. Kak Neliel pun ternyata sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Coba saja Hime kalau kamu bisa, Wekk…!" kata kak Nel sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku pun saat ini langsung mengejarnya dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran.

Saat ini aku terus saja mengejar kak Nel dan kami sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Suara kami mengelegar di seluruh rumah kami yang besar. Saat aku hampir mendapatkan kak Nel, kak Nel ternyata sudah bersembunyi di belakang seorang wanita berambut blonde.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini Nel dan Hime, sudah besar masih saja berkelahi dan bermain kejar-kejaran…" kata perempuan itu dan ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya "…ingat umur kalian-kalian itu sudah tua." kata perempuan itu.

"Kak Nel duluan bu, masa dia narik-narik aku sampai aku jatuh dari tempat tidur dan dia bilangin aku kebo, siapa yang ga kesal coba!" kataku sambil mengembungkan pipiku kepada perempuan di hadapanku yang ternyata adalah ibuku, Rangiku Ichimaru.

"Loh memang kenyataan kan kamu itu memang kebo, ingat K-E-B-O, HAHAHAHA…! ketawa kak Nel dengan terbahak-bahak. Aku yang mendengar ketawanya semakin marah. Saat aku akan memukul kak Nel, ibuku menahan tanganku.

"Sudahlah Hime kamu tidak perlu sampai main tangan dan kamu Nel jangan menghina adikmu lagi apalagi sampai menarik-narik Hime, ingat kalian berdua!" marah ibu kepada kami berdua. Aku dan kak Nel hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada ibu.

"Maafkan kami ibu," ucapku dan kak Nel bersama-sama.

"Iya ibu memaafkan kalian. Sekarang kalian siap-siap ya." kata ibu kepada kami berdua. aku pun kembali ke kamarku untuk berberes diri sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang berada di meja makan bersama dengan seluruh keluargaku. Saat kami sedang makan, ayahku pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa tadi pagi, ayah sampai jantungan dan untung ayah tidak mati terkapar?" tanya ayahku kepada aku, ibuku, dan kak Nel.

"Itu biasa, kedua putrimu yang manis tapi rangas bertengkar karena masalah sepele," jawab ibuku.

"Astaga ada apa lagi di antara kalian, Nel dan Hime?" tanya ayah kepadaku dan juga kak Neliel

"Biasa ayah Hime susah sekali di banguninya, Nel ga ngerti kenapa si adik perempuanku ini susah bangun?" bingung kak Nel akan kebiasaanku yang satu ini. Ayah yang mendengar kebingungan kak Nel pun menjawab.

"Ya mungkin keturunan dari ibumu kale, ibumu dulu kan juga susah sekali untuk di bangunin. Bahkan nenekmu saja dulu sering di tendang oleh ibumu karena nenekmu selalu mengangu tidurnya, haha…!" ketawa ayahku karena mengingat cerita dari mertuanya itu tentang istrinya. Aku dan kak Nel hanya bisa heran sambil berpikir 'Ternyata ibu kita beranggas juga ya sampe ibunya sendiri di tendang?' Sedangkan ibu saat ini hanya bisa mengomel.

"Jangan di certain dong Gin kepada mereka, aku kan malu," kata ibuku kepada suaminya tercinta sambil tersipu malu dan menahan agar warna wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi warna tomat.

"Wah…wah… Ran kamu cantik kalau tersipu malu begitu, iya kan anak-anak?" tanya ayahku kepada aku dan kak Nel.

"Ya tapi kan lebih cantikkan aku yah, ya ga hime?" tanya kakakku kepadaku. Hah… aku hanya dapat menghela napas panjang mendengar kesombongan kakakku ini, dasar narsis stadium akhir.

"Ya kakak memang cantik sekali tapi di antara monyet-monyet, hahaha….!" balasku sambil tertawa kencang. Ayah dan ibu yang mendengar celotehanku pun ikut tertawa bersamaku. Kak Nel yang mendengar ketawa kami hanya mendengus sebal.

"Huh awas kau Hime, akan ku balas nanti!" ancam kakakku terhadapku. Aku yang mendengar hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berantem lagi, ayo cepat selesaikan sarapannya karena sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." kata ayahku menengahi pertarungan aku dan kak Nel.

"Baik ayah," jawabku dan kak Nel serempak.

* * *

Saat ini aku dan ayah serta kak Nel sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan kami masing-masing. Ayah tentu saja akan berangkat ke perusahaan miliknya yang sangat terkenal bernama Ichimaru Corp, kak Nel akan pergi kuliah, sedangkan aku akan pergi ke sekolahku di SMP Yamatsu.

Saat ini aku telah sampai di sekolah. Aku pun langsung menuju ke kelasku yaitu kelas 3-A. Di kelas aku bertemu dengan kedua sahabtku sejak kecil, ya pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa jawabannya, mereka adalah Tatsuki Arisawa dan Uryuu Ishida.

"Ohayou Orihime, O genki desuka*?" tanya Tatsuki yang langsung menanyakan kabarku saat aku masuk ke kelas.

"Aikawarazu, genki desu*. Arigatou Tatsuki-chan," balasku kepada Tatsuki. Tatsuki hanya membalas ucapan terima kasihku dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ishida yang dari tadi hanya diam pun membuka pembicaraan.

"O…O…Ori…Orihime apakah nanti kau mau menemaniku pergi ke toko buku, so-soalnya aku mau membeli novel yang lagi terkenal saat ini?" tanya Ishida-kun kepadaku. Saat Ishida-kun menanyakkan hal ini, aku bisa melihat sepertinya Ishida-kun tampak malu-malu dan ada semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal ini.

"Boleh saja Ishida-kun, lagian aku juga mau membeli buku resep makanan terbaru." balasku yang menerima ajakan Ishida-kun sambil tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Ishida-kun yang melihat aku tersenyum hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey kok aku tidak di ajak sih Ishida, kenapa hanya Orihime saja yang di ajak?' tanya sekaligus marah Tatsuki-chan kepada Ishida-kun. Aku yang mendengar pertanyaan dan muka cemberutnya Tatsuki-chan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya aku lupa, gomen Tatsuki. Apakah kau mau ikut juga Tatsuki?" ajak Ishida-kun kepada Tatsuki-chan yang menurutku sudah sangat telat itu.

"Ah tidak aku tidak ikut karena hari ini aku ada latihan karate. Aku tadi hanya pura-pura marah kepadamu Ishida. Aku merasa senang karena bisa membuatmu menyesal seperti tadi. Wajahmu lucu sekali tadi Ishida, ya ga Orihime, hahahahaha…!" tanya Tatsuki-chan kepadaku sambil tertawa.

"Ya aku setuju denganmu Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun tadi mukanya lucu, hahahaha…!" balasku sambil tertawa. Ishida-kun yang mendengar hanya bisa mengerutu ga jelas dengan muka merah.

"Urusai, sudah cukup tertawanya!" marah Ishida-kun kepada kami. Aku dan Tatsuki-chan tetap saja masih tertawa, tapi tawa kami terhenti karena guru pelajaran Bahasa Inggris masuk ke kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya!" perintah sang guru sambil membuka buku miliknya.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Aku dan Ishida-kun saat ini sedang berada di salah satu mall yang berada di kota Tokyo. Kami saat ini sedang berada di toko buku. Setelah aku dan Ishida-kun selesai membeli buku yang kami inginkan dan sedikit berjalan-jalan di sekitar mall, Ishida-kun mengajakku makan di salah satu café Italia langanannya yang berada di dekat mall.

Saat ini kami sudah duduk dan memesan makanan yang kami inginkan. Aku sangat terkesan dengan desain café italia ini. Café ini tidak seperti café lainnya karena café ini berada di basement. Kami harus menuruni tangga agar dapat sampai di ruangan utama café ini. Saat kami sampai di bawah, mata kami di sambut dengan fireplace yang sangat antik karena sudah ada sejak tahun 1980, sejak café ini berdiri. Dan saat kami masuk ke ruang utamanya, desain ruangan café ini sangatlah unik. Meja-meja yang ada di sini semuanya di taruh lilin-lilin dan hiasan bunga dan meja-meja di sini di lapisi taplak berwarna merah kecokelatan dengan motif kotak-kotak. Di café ini juga dinding-dindingnya mengunakan batu-batuan langsung tanpa di tutup semen. Dinding-dinding batu ini hanya di cat menggunakan cat berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan di dinding-dinding café ini di hias dengan berbagai macam botol-botol bir, macam-macam biji kopi, dan peralatan memasak seperti wajan, sendok, sutil, dll. Di dalam café ini juga terdapat tungku pembakaran tradisional yang di datangkan langsung dari Italia untuk memanggang pizza. Café ini terdapat tiga ruangan sekaligus, yaitu indoor lantai pertama, indoor lantai dua dan outdoor. Saat ini aku dan Ishida-kun berada di ruangan outdoor. Di ruangan outdoor ini terdapat Gazebo-gazebo yang di desain seunik mungkin. Ruangan Outdoor ini berada di area taman belakang café. Di taman belakang café sendiri ada danau buatan dan di danau ini terdapat air terjun buatan yang sangat indah. Di tempat ini juga terdapat banyak pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga yang sangat cantik. Waow… pokoknya café ini sangatlah keren.

"Orihime apakah kamu senang dengan café ini?" tanya Ishida-kun kepadaku.

"Ya aku sangat senang dengan restoran ini karena desain restoran ini sangatlah unik, doomo arigatou gozaimasu* Ishida-kun kamu sudah mengajak aku ke tempat seperti ini." balasku kepada Ishida.

"Dooitashimashite* Orihime." balas Ishida-kun sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Saat ini makanan yang kami pesan sudah tiba. Aku sendiri memesan Panini* dan minumannya adalah espresso with oreo. Sedangkan Ishida-kun memesan Lasagna* dan minumannya adalah Caffé Macchiato*. Dan untuk desert, kami memesan Tiramisu dan Panna Cotta*.

"Silahkan di makan Orihime," kata Ishida-kun sambil mengajakku untuk memakan makanan yang telah ada dihadapan kami ini.

"Baiklah, itadakimasu." kataku sambil mengambil garpu dan pisau yang akan ku gunakan untuk memotong panini ini.

Saat aku hampir saja memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut, tiba-tiba makanan tadi jatuh bersama-sama garpunya ke lantai. Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa aku menjatuhkannya, ya kan? Jawabannya adalah karena aku baru saja melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dan membuat hatiku serasa teriris-iris sedikit demi sedikit sehingga menimbulkan luka yang sangat perih. Aku saat ini hanya terus memerhatikan pemandangan tersebut tanpa berkedip dan dengan mulut yang mengganga yang kalau di lihat seperti hantu. Ishida-kun pun menegurku atas sikapku yang aneh ini.

"Orihime kamu kenapa, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ishida-kun kepadaku, namun aku tak menggubrisnya karena mataku belum bisa lepas dari pandangan tadi yang seakan menghisap seluruh jiwa dan ragaku ke dalamnya.

"Orihime sadar!" kata Ishida-kun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan sangat keras sehingga membuatku jiwa dan ragaku kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ah maaf Ishida-kun, aku tidak memperhatikanmu." maafku kepada Ishida-kun. Ishida-kun yang melihat aku sudah sadar kembali hanya menghela napas panjang namun ada raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah kepadanya atas sikapku tadi.

"Hah untuk kamu sudah sadar, aku kirain kamu kesambet sesuatu Orihime." kata Ishida-kun terhadapku. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Maaf Ishida-kun aku tidak sengaja, sungguh." kataku sambil meyakinkan Ishida-kun bahwa aku melakukan semua itu bukan ada maksud untuk membuat Ishida-kun khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Orihime tenang saja, oh ya kalau aku boleh tahu kamu tadi kenapa apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu sampai segitunya?" tanya Ishida.

"A…ah… ti…tidak ada apa-apa kok ishida-kun." kataku sambil meyakinkan Ishida-kun.

"Oh baiklah jika kamu tidak mau menceritakannya, aku tidak keberatan. Oh ya ayo kita lanjutkan makannya, nanti makanannya dingin loh." kata Ishida-kun.

"Ah arigatou Ishida-kun." balasku kepada Ishida-kun.

Tak lama kemudian kami pun selesai makan dan meninggalkan restoran yang membuatku terkagum-kagum namun juga restoran yang membuat diriku sedih karena menahan perih. Ishida-kun pun mengantarkanku pulang.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku setelah aku makan malam bersama keluargaku. Aku saat ini sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang seharusnya ku anggap empuk dan biasanya aku akan langsung tertidur, tapi tidak kali ini. Aku pun kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi di café tadi.

* * *

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Saat aku tadi akan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutku, aku melihat di salah satu Gazebo ada pasangan yang membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari mereka. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak bisa melepakan pandanganku dari mereka kan? Jawabannya adalah kerena aku mengenal mereka, tidak bahkan sangat mengenal mereka. Di dalam gazebo itu terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang memiliki mata sama dengan warna rambutnya dan seorang perempuan berambut hijau toska panjang dan memiliki mata berwarna hazel. Kalian sudah pasti tahu siapa mereka, ya kan? Saat aku melihat inilah, aku langsung kaget.

'K-Kak N-Nel dan Kak Grimmjow,' batinku menyebutkan kedua nama itu.

Saat ini aku masih terus memerhatikan kedua orang yang sekarang saat ini sedang melakukan acara suap-suapan. Mataku terus memerhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip sekalipun karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan sedetik pun untuk tak memerhatikan mereka . Saat ini mereka sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain dan tertawa bersama, serasa dunia milik mereka berdua padahal mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada hati yang tersakiti di sini. Ya jelaslah mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada hati yang tersakiti karena mereka memang tidak tahu siapa itu dan lagian hubungan mereka di dukung oleh semua orang.

'Kenapa aku harus melihat hal-hal seperti ini. Ya Kami-sama aku tidak kuat.' batinku yang mulai berkutat satu sama lainnya. Saat aku melihat kak Grimmjow mencium kening kak Nel, hatiku terasa sangat panas dan serasa mau meledak, namun semuanya hanya dapat ku tahan karena aku tak ingin perasaanku ini di ketahui oleh siapapun.

'Aku tidak suka ini, aku tidak suka ini dan sangat tidak suka!' batinku yang mulai di kuasai oleh perasaan yang bernama emosi. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti datang ke gazebo mereka dan memarahi mereka, tidak aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

* * *

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Aku pun menangis mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku sangat tidak suka akan kejadian tadi. Kejadian tadi seakan mengiris tubuhku satu persatu. Hatiku serasa panas dan sangat panas karena menahan amarah yang seharusnya sudah meluap seperti air mendidih dan sangking panasnya, air dari dalam panci itu keluar dari wadahnya. Kalian pasti tahu kan kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal seperti ini? Ya jawabannya sangat simpel karena aku menyukai kak Grimmjow, bukan bahkan sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini karena kak Grimmjow sudah menjadi milik kak Nel, tapi hatiku tidak bisa di ajak bernegosiasi lagi. Kebaikan yang terus di lakukan kak Grimmjow kepadaku memaksa hatiku untuk membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya untuk kak Grimmjow sehingga dapat memenuhi seluruh hatiku dan memberi berbagai warna-warna indah di dalamnya. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya salah kan. Aku pun kembali mengingat hal-hal apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepada kak Grimmjow serta pertemuan awalku dengannya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Aku dan kak Nel serta ayah dan ibu saat ini sedang berada di ruang keluarga sambil menonton film dan bercengkrama. Saat kami asyik bercengkrama, tiba-tiba bel pintu pun berbunyi. Aku, kak Nel, ayah, dan ibu berembuk untuk mencari siapa yang akan membuka pintu.

"Hime buka pintunya gih!" perintah kak Nel kepadaku. Aku yang malas pun hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa ga nee-san saja sih yang buka aku malas ah. Atau tidak kenapa tidak ayah saja yang buka paling-paling tamu di depan adalah tamu ayah." balasku sambil menunjuk ayah yang sedang makan popcorn.

"Oke kali ini aku setuju denganmu Hime…" kak Nel mengangkat tangannya yang tinggi pertanda setuju dengan usulku. "… ayah buka pintunya ya!" kata kak Nel sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya.

"Hah kenapa harus ayah sih, ayah malas ah. Ran-chan kamu saja ya yang buka pintunya, ya…!" kata ayah sambil memohon yang lagi-lagi juga menggunakan puppy eyesnya. Ibu yang melihat ayah berbuat seperti itu pun berblushing ria.

"Ah Gin kamu jangan begitu ah, nanti kalau aku pingsan gimana." kata ibu sambil memeluk ayah. Ayah yang kesenangan pun langsung membalas pelukan ibu.

"Ah Ran-chan kamu bisa saja." kata ayah dan tiba-tiba langsung mencium ibu. Perang ciuman pun terjadi di antara mereka tanpa ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Aku dan kak Nel hanya terperangah melihat mereka.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

"AYAH IBU HENTIKAN AKSI GILA KALIAN INI!" teriakku dan kak Nel yang sukses membuat ayah dan ibu menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Ah…ha…ha… gomen." kata ayah dan ibu berama-sama.

"Hey kita hompimpa saja gimana?" usulku kepada keluargaku ini.

"Baiklah!" kata mereka semua serempak. Kami pun bersiap-siap melakukan ritual ini.

"Oke kita mulai hompimpa!" kataku.

Dan hasilnya adalah… Yey… aku kalah. Hah… sedih aku karena aku kalah kali ini karena biasanya aku selalu menang.

"Oke kalau gitu Hime yang buka pintunya, cepetan ya soalnya kasihan tuh orang bisa-bisa dia jadi bangkai di depan." perintah ibuku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya-ya…" kataku sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Hah… terpaksa deh aku harus membuka pintu malangnya nasibku tapi siapa tau malang nasibku di sini malah membawaku ke hal yang sangat menyenangkan dalam hidupku.

Saat aku sudah sampai di depan pintu dan membuka pintu, aku terkejut melihat orang yang berada di depanku saat ini. Seseorang di hadapanku ini saat ini sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Dia saat ini memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam dan juga jaket kulit berwarna cokelat serta celana cokelat garis-garis dan memakai sneaker berwarna putih. Deg…deg…deg… ya ampun orang ini keren sekali apalagi warna rambutnya yang berwarna biru selaras dengan matanya. Hah… aku rasanya mau pingsan saja.

"Hey sampai kapan kau mau berdiri dan memandangiku?" kata orang itu sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Ya ampun Kami-sama senyumnya sangat indah dan menawan. Deg…deg…deg… kenapa ya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat aku melihat senyumnya.

"Hey kau kenapa, apa kau kesambet sesuatu?" tanyanya kepadaku. Untuk beberapa detik pertama aku tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti. Namun tak lama kemudian aku tersadar dari lamunanku tentangnya.

"M-maaf a-aku sudah cuek padamu, maafkan aku." kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Dia yang melihat aksiku ini hanya tertawa kecil. Aku pun kembali mengangkat badanku.

"Ha…ha… kau lucu sekali sih, sudahlah tidak perlu sampai sesopan itu." katanya sambil tertawa. Deg…deg…deg entah kenapa jantungku kembali berdetak sangat kencang. Blush… wajahku pun memerah.

"O-oh ya, ka-kamu ada perlu a-apa ke sini?" tanyaku terbata-bata karena aku sangat gugup berdiri di dekatnya.

"Oh aku sedang menca…" kata-katanya terpotong karena mendengar seseorang memangil namanya dari arah belakangku.

"GRIMMMMMMM!" teriak seorang perempuan di belakangku. Aku yang kaget pun langsung teloncat.

"AH a-ada apa tadi, HANTTUUUU…!" teriakku yang saking kagetnya.

"Apa sih Hime mana ada hantu di rumah ini." kata perempuan itu. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang ternyata perempuan itu adalah kak Nel. kak Nel dan orang tadi pun tertawa karena sikapku yang aneh bin ajaib.

"HAHAHAHA kamu ada-ada saja Hime, HAHAHA…!" ketawa kakakku dan orang itu. Aku pun hanya bisa menahan malu.

"Ah nee-san ini, ini semua kan karena nee-san." kataku dengan muka yang merah.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo Grim dan Hime masuk." ajak kak Nel kepada kami berdua.

Saat ini kami bersama ayah dan ibu berada di ruang tamu termasuk orang tadi yang di panggil kak Nel dengan sebutan Grim. Ayah pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Ara, siapa yang kamu bawa ini Nel?" tanya ayahku kepada kak Nel.

"Iya siapa ini pemuda ganteng ini Nel?" tanya ibuku. Kak Nel dan orang tadi hanya berblushing ria karena kesenangan telah di puji.

"Oh iya. Ayah, ibu, dan Hime perkenalkan dia adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dan dia adalah pacarku." kata kak Nel sambil memeluk tangan si Grimmjow itu.

'Deg… kenapa aku ini, saat aku mendengar bahwa kak Grimjow adalah pacarnya kak Nel hatiku sakit sangat sakit.' batinku mulai bergejolak hebat sekan aku tidak bisa menerima bahwa kak Nel berpacaran dengan kak Grimmjow.

"Wah ternyata pacarnya Nel ya. Salam kenal Jeagerjaques-san, perkenalkan saya adalah ibunya Neliel, Rangiku Ichimaru. Pria ini adalah ayahnya Neliel, Gin Ichimaru. Dan anak perempuan di sana adalah adiknya Neliel, Orihime Ichimaru." kata ibuku sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan aku serta ayah.

"Salam kenal Jeagerjaques-san, senang berkenalan dengan anda." kata ayahku dengan senyumnya yang khas sambil menjabat tangan kak Grimmjow.

"Y-ya sa-salam kenal juga Ichimaru-san dan tolong jangan panggil saya Jeagerjaques panggil saja saya Grimmjow." kata kak Grimmjow sambil membalas jabatan tangan ayah dengan wajah yang sedikit takut yang aku dan kalian tahu pasti apa alasannya dia berwajah seperti itu. Aku yang sempat terdiam pun juga menyapa kak Grimmjow.

"Sa-salam kenal kak Grimmjow." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"ya salam kenal um…" kata kak Grimmjow sambil memikirkan nama panggilan yang cocok untukku.

"Panggil saja saya Orihime atau Hime kak." kataku memberi solusi kepadanya.

"Baiklah Orihime salam kenal." katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Ya ampun senyumnya mampu menenangkan dan melumerkanku, membuat hatiku jadi sejuk.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dapur karena aku mendapat mendapat tugas untuk membuat teh. Saat ini pun aku juga memikirkan kak Grimmjow. Memikirkan senyumnya yang menawan, wajah tertawanya, pokoknya semuanya yang ada di dirinya aku menyukainya. Karena aku terlalu asyik memikirkan kak Grimmjow, air panas yang seharusnya aku tuang ke dalam cangkir memutar haluannya sehingga tangankulah yang tertuang air panas itu. Seketika itu pun aku menjatuhkan teko air panas ke lantai.

BRANG! Itulah suara yang mengelegar di dalam rumah saat teko tadi jatuh. Aku pun hanya meringis kesakitan saat ini.

"Auw sakit sekali!" ringisanku keluar karena menahan perih. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berlari ke arahku dan langsung memegang tanganku.

"Orihime kamu kenapa?" kata orang tersebut. Kalian pasti sudah tahu jawabanya karena siapa satu-satunya di rumah ini yang saat ini memangilku dengan nama Orihime selain orang itu?

"Ah kak Grimmjow, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." kataku meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kak Grimmjow tidak percaya dan langsung melihat apa ada yang terluka di salah satu bagian tubuhku. Dan dia melihat tanganku yang memerah.

"Ya ampun tanganmu Orihime." kaget kak Grimmjow yang langsung menyeretku ke westafel dan langsung membasuh tanganku dengan air. Deg…deg…deg… lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak cepat. Aku pun terus menatap wajahnya dan tiba-tiba lamunanku buyar.

"Baiklah sekarang di mana kotak p3k nya?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku pun hanya terdiam tidak membalas ucapannya. Tiba-tiba ayah, ibu dan kak Nel datang menghampiri kami.

"Hime apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya mereka bertiga serempak dengan muka yang sama kagernya, apakah kalian bisa membayangkannya?

"A-ah a-aku baik-baik saja." balasku dengan wajah yang meyakinkan mereka namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Ara jangan bohong putriku sayang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya ayah kepadaku dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Begini Ichimaru-san, Orihime tangannya terkena air panas. Jadi apakah saya bisa tahu di mana kotak P3K berada?" tanya kak Grimmjow dengan sopan.

"Oh silahkan ikut Nel Grim, Nel akan tunjukkan di mana kotak P3K berada." kata kak Nel sambil berjalan. Aku, ayah, ibu, dan kak Grimmjow mengikuti dari belakang.

"Biar ibu saja yang mengobati tangannya Hime." tawar ibuku kepada kak Grimmjow. Kak grimmjow yang mendengar tawaran ibupun menolaknya.

"Tidak usah nyonya Ichimaru. Biar saya saja yang mengobati tangan Orihime, saya tidak keberatan." tolak kak Grimmjow kepada ibu. Ibu yang mendengar hanya menghela napas.

"Ya baiklah kalau itu maumu, terima kasih ya." kata ibuku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamarku saja Grim, Hime." ajak kak Nel sambil berjalan ke atas.

* * *

Saat ini aku, kak Nel, dan kak Grimmjow berada di kamar kak Nel. Kak Grimmjow saat ini sedang sibuk mengobati dengan memberi salep ke tanganku yang terkena air panas tadi dan kak Nel sendiri membantu mengipasi tanganku.

"AUW…!" teriakku karena menahan rasa perih yang sanggup membuatku meringgis kesakitan.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Hime, sabar ya." semangat kak Nel kepadaku supaya aku dapat bersabar menunggu. Akhirnya pengobatan pun selesai di laksanakan.

"Yey mission complete." kata kak Grimmjow sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kak Nel dan aku yang melihat aksi kak Grimmjow hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Grim, dasar!" kata kak Nel yang sampai sekarang masih tertawa. Aku merasa bahwa muka kak Grimmjow memerah saat melihat tawa kak Nel yang memang sangat manis. Hah… lagi-lagi hatiku merasa panas karena melihat hal ini.

"Hah kau ini Nel aku kan malu." kata kak Grimmjow sambil memeluk kak Nel. mataku pun sempurna membulat karena pemandangan di hadapanku ini.

"G-Grim ka-kamu ini apa-apaan sih," kata kak Nel dengan muka merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tiba-tiba saja kak Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kak Nel. sedikit lagi akan terjadi pertemuan antara kedua bibir, namun aku langsung menghentikannya.

"Ehem…!" kataku menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka. Mereka pun hanya bisa berblushing ria karena malu.

"Hah sepertinya aku menjadi obat nyamuk di sini, hehehehe… . Nee-san dan kak Grimmjow aku permisi dulu ya aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Sampai jumpa." kataku sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar kak Nel dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Saat pintu tertutup aku pun mengeluarkan air mata. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan air mata yang seharusnya sudah bisa tumpah di kamar kak Nel tadi. Tapi aku seperti memerintahkan air mataku untuk tak keluar karena aku tak ingin mereka tahu perasaanku ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tangisanku di dalam kamarku.

* * *

"Hiks…hiks… kenapa aku menangis melihat mereka seperti itu, ada apa denganku?" kataku sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Apa aku menyukai kak Grimmjow. Tapi kan aku baru mengenalnya apakah aku langsung bisa jatuh cinta secepat ini?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal ini dengan waktu yang sangat singkat.

Aku hanya merasa senang berada di sisi kak Grimmjow. Berada di sisi kak Grimmjow membuatku perasaanku mengalir dengan tenang seperti air dan aku merasa dia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku merasa sangat iri kepada kak Nel karena dia bisa beruntung mendapatkan kak Grimmjow. Seandainya aku mengenal kak Grimmjow terlebih dahulu apakah kak Grimmjow juga akan mencintaiku? Apakah menurut kalian perasaanku kepada kak Grimmjow ini adalah cinta atau sekedar suka saja? Hah… daripada aku memikirkan hal ini lebih jauh dan hanya membuatku pusing, mending aku memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kepalaku yang serasa seperti kapal pecah.

* * *

Saat ini sudah sekian lama aku mengenal kak Grimmjow. Aku semakin yakin bahwa perasaanku selama ini adalah perasaan yang di namakan cinta. Kenapa aku merasa yakin? Alasannya adalah karena kak Grimmjow selalu membantuku dalam segala hal. Contoh-contohnya seperti dia sering membantuku dalam hal belajar karena kak Grimmjow sendiri adalah mahasiswa yang termasuk dalam kategori pintar.

Contoh lainnya seperti kak Grimmjow sering menemaniku ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk di ajak membeli barang karena kak Nel sendiri sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Dan contoh bantuannya yang paling membuatku sangat senang dan terharu adalah ketika dia mengendongku sampai rumah karena waktu itu aku pernah pingsan di tengah jalan. Bukan hanya itu dia juga dengan setia merawatku dengan senang hati.

Ya ampun aku sangat senang dengan semua perlakuan baiknya itu walaupun aku tahu kebaikannya itu berdasarkan karena dia memang baik hati dan karena aku adalah adik dari orang yang di kasihinya. Dan alasan yang paling menguatkan adalah karena aku selalu saja merasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengan kak Grimmjow dan hatiku selalu saja tidak bisa di kontrol ketika dia berada di dekatku. Saat ini aku sudah yakin bahwa aku memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi aku telah salah saat ini. Aku tidak salah jika aku jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang karena itu adalah hal yang lumrah, ya kan? Tapi aku telah salah mencintai orang yang notabene adalah pacar kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak mau menyakiti hati kakakku karena aku sangat sayang dengannya. Aku tidak mau kak Nel terluka karena perbuatanku yang sangat tidak wajar ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk akan selalu mendukung kak Nel walaupun aku tahu resiko yang tidak baik untuk diriku sendiri. Aku rela melakukan segala hal bahkan kalau bisa seribu nyawa akan ku berikan kepada kak Nel.

Aku pun selalu mendukung kak Nel dan kak Grimmjow dan aku juga berusaha untuk menjauhi kak Grimmjow karena aku tak ingin perasaanku ini tumbuh dengan subur. Tapi semakin lama aku menjauhi kak Grimmjow semakin lama juga aku merasakan dia selalu mendekat dan selalu memberi warna-warna baru dalam hatiku. Astaga apa yang harus kulakukan, apakah ada yang dapat memberikanku saran bagaimana cara menjauhkan diriku dari kak Grimmjow?

Namun aku merasa tidak salah kalau aku mencintainya, memangnya ada larangan untuk tidak boleh mencintai orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain, bukannya ini takdir dari Tuhan dan kita memang harus menjalaninya bukan? Itulah yang aku pikirkan bahwa aku tidak salah dalam hal ini dan aku akan selalu mencintai kak Grimmjow.

Aku pun memutuskan hal yang gila, yaitu menyatakan perasaanku kepada kak Grimmjow. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan perasaanku. Seakan rantai yang selama ini aku gunakan untuk mengikat sebuah perasaan bernama cinta tidak kuat lagi untuk mengikatnya. Ya aku akan menyatakan dan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada kak Grimmjow.

* * *

Aku saat ini sedang berada di taman yang terdapat di kota Tokyo. Kenapa aku berada di sini? Jawabannya karena aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang selama ini merusak jalan pikiranku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu kehadirannya akhirnya batang hidungnya muncul. Seseorang berambut biru memakai baju t-shirt berkerah warna cokelat dan celana hitam yang tengah berlari-lari menuju tempat aku duduk.

"Hosh… maaf aku telat Orihime. apakah kamu lama menungguku?" tanyanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak lama kok kak Grimmjow. aku baru saja sampai." balasku yang sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang terjadi. Ya aku kan tidak mau membuat kak Grimmjow merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah apa yang mau kau bicarakan Orihime?" tanya kak Grimmjow sambil tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Ya ampun aku yakin pasti wajahku sudah berubah warna menjadi warna merah.

"E-eum be-begini kak Grimmjow. A-aku…" kataku tergagap karena jujur aku mali untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Ya apa yang mau kau bicarakan Orihime?" tanya kak Grimmjow untuk kedua kalinya tetap di barengi senyumnya yang mampu membuat para wantita mendidih.

Aku pun terdiam beberapa saat. Aku berusaha mengumpulka semua keberanianku untuk menguangkapkan persaanku.

'Oh ayolah Orihime kamu kan sudah bertekad pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu'

"Eum se-sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan ba-bahwa aku menyukaimu kak Grimmjow." kataku sambil menunduk malu karena tak berani melihat wajah kak Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana bisa Orihme. Kamu tahu kan kalau aku sudah menjadi milik nee-sanmu?" tanya kak Grimmjow kepadaku.

"Aku tahu kalau kak Grimmjow sudah menjadi milik kak Nel. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa mencintai kak Grimmjow. Semua kebaikan yang di lakukan kak Grimmjow. Senyum kak Grimmjow sudah membuatku gila dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencintai kak Grimmjow…" aku menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku "… aku mencintaimu kak Grimmjow. Sangat mencintaimu." Kataku sambil menatap wajah kak Grimmjow.

Aku dapat melihat wajah kak grimmjow yang terkejut mendengar alasanku. Sesaat kemudian dia menutup matanya dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Terima kasih Orihime kalau kamu sudah mencintai aku. Aku sangat hargai perasaanmu itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa dan kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya. Aku mencintai kakakmu sekarang sampai selamanya. Maaf Orihime." kata kak Grimmjow sambil menunduk meminta maaf kepadaku.

Aku memang sudah menduga jawaban kak Grimmjow. Aku pun menangis saat kak Grimmjow menolakku. Rasanya hatiku seperti di hujam beribu-ribu bahkan berjuta-juta pisau. Rasanya sangat sakit.

"Ya aku tahu alasannya kak Grimmjow. Terima kasih kakak sudah datang dan mau mendengarkan pengakuanku. Sampai jumpa lagi kak." kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

Aku pun berlari dengan kencang sambil menangis. Aku tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapku. Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah pulang atau pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menumpahkan segala emosiku.

Tes…tes…tes…

Tiba-tiba hujan pun turun. Awalnya berupa rintik-rintik namun kelamaan menjadi sangat deras. Aku merasa sepertinya langit memahami perasaanku yang sangat sedih ini sehingga ia juga menumpahkan berjuta-juta air.

"AKH… KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGALAMI HAL INI, KENAPA!" teriakku kepada siapa saja.

* * *

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Setelah kejadian itu aku pun menjauhkan jarak antara diriku dan kak Grimmjow. Aku selalu menghindarinya. Aku saat ini kembali menangis mengingat kejadian masa lalu yang membuatku sakit.

Aku saat ini sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau kak Grimmjow adalah milik kak Nel, kakakku sendiri. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh ke jurang yang sangat dalam sehingga akan susah untuk keluar lagi. Aku akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk dapat merusak hubungan mereka, menyingkirkan kak Nel dari sisi dan hati kak Grimmjow. Aku sudah d tolak oleh kak Grimmjow dan tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh memilikinya. Hati dan pikiranku saat ini sudah tidak dapat lagi memikirkan cara yang logis dan melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini aku lakukan, yaitu mendukung kak Nel. Emosi dan cemburu yang sangat tidak bisa di kontrol saat ini sudah menutupi seluruh hati nuraniku dan menutup mata hati nuraniku secara perlahan namun pasti. Ya aku akan melakukannya.

* * *

Aku pun memulai segala aksi licikku. Saat ini aku sedang bersama seorang pria. Memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pink seleher dan memiliki mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dia adalah Szayel Aporro Granz teman kuliah sekaligus sahabat dari kak Nel dan kak Grimmjow. Kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bernegoisasi menghancurkan hubungan kak Nel dan kak Grimmjow? Jawabannya sangat simpel karena lelaki di hadapanku ini diam-diam menyimpan rasa kepada kakakku. Aku mengetahuinya dari kak Nel sendiri karena kak Szayel dulu pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada kak Nel.

Aku sebelumnya sudah menanyakan hal ini kepadanya dan dia memang membenarkan semuanya. Aku saat ini hanya ingin kembali memastikan perasaannya dan mengajaknya melakukan negoisasi.

"Kak Szayel, apakah kamu masih menyayangi kak Nel sama seperti dulu?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya aku memang masih menyayanginya. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk melupakan perasaan di dalam hatiku untuk Neliel. Namun sepertinya aku tidak di izinkan untuk melepaskan perasaan ini." balas kak Szayel sambil melihat kearah luar café tempat kami bertemu.

'Awal yang sangat bagus, aku yakin rencanaku akan berhasil.' batinku berbicara.

"Kak Szayel apakah kau mau memisahkan kak Nel dari sisi kak Grimmjow?" tanyaku yang langsung mendapat respon dari kak Szayel. Kak Szayel dengan sempurna membelalakan matanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan Orihime?" tanya kak Szayel tentang maksud dan tujuanku menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Ya keinginanku sangat mudah…" kataku sambil tersenyum menyeringai "… Aku ingin kak Nel berpisah dari kak Grimmjow karena tak ada yang boleh memilikki kak Grimmjow. Tak ada seorangpun!" kataku kepada kak Szayel. Kak Szayel lagi-lagi membelalakan matanya secara sempurna. Hah… bosan aku dari tadi melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

"Gila kamu Orihime. Kamu sadar kan dengan apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanyanya dengan tidak percaya bahwa aku akan tega menyakiti hati saudara kandungku sendiri.

"Hah… ya iyalah aku serius. Asal kamu tahu ya kak Szayel, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Aku tidak mau hatiku selalu merasakan rasa sakit karena aku ingin hatiku juga merasa gembira. Aku tak ingin ada yang memiliki kak Grimmjow. Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kak Grimmjow maka tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikinya. Termasuk kak Nel ." jelasku panjang lebar. Kak Szayel ternyata tidak memasang wajah yang seperti tadi lagi. Dia menganti ekspresinya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Haha aku setuju denganmu Orihime. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat Neliel dan Grimmjow bersama-sama. Aku ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya dan takkan ku biarkan perasaan mereka tumbuh lagi. Sama sepertimu Orihime. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Neliel maka tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikinya. Termasuk Grimmjow sahabatku sendiri." balas kak Szayel yang setuju denganku. Aku yang mendengar balasan kak Szayel pun tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa bernegoisasi kan kak Szayel?" tanyaku kepada kak Szayel sambil mengulurkan tanganku dengan maksud untuk berjabat tangan.

"Tentu saja Orihime. Senang bekerja sama denganmu." katanya sambil membalas jabatan tanganku.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sekolah. Aku sedang berada di kelas dan duduk di kursiku sambil membaca buku. Sampai tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering melantunkan lagu Insomnia milik Craig David menandakan telepon masuk. Aku pun mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi ini Orihime. Dengan siapa di sana?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran.

"Moshi-moshi Orihime ini aku Szayel."

"Oh kak Szayel. ada apa ya?" tanyaku sambil mangut-mangut walaupun kak Szayel tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya.

"Orihime apakah sepulang sekolah nanti kamu bisa ke kampusku?" tanya kak Szayel.

"Oh memangnya ada apa ya kak?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan menjalankan rencanaku hari ini dan aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyempurnakan rencanaku." jelas kak Szayel.

"Oh begitu. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu kak Szayel." kataku sambil senyum menyeringai.

"Okelah kalau begitu Orihime. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Kak Szayel pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan menutup teleponnya. Saat ini aku merasa sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kak Szayel. Aku berharap rencana ini akan berhasil merusak segala hubungan kak Nel dan kak Grimmjow. Hah… aku sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan kak Grimmjow.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Bel sekolah pun berdentang dengan keras seperti alunan musik rock yang dapat memberikan semangat baru bagi para siswa-siswi. Para siswa-siswi sendiri mengangap bahwa bel pulang sekolah adalah bel kemenangan begi setiap pelajar. Para siswa-siswi juga mengangap bahwa gerbang sekolah adalah gerbang kebebasan yang sangat indah yang dapat melepaskan segala rasa lelah yang menumpuk ketika di sekolah tadi. Begitu juga bagiku.

Aku pun bersiap-siap merapikan segala buku-buku yang ku gunakan di pelajaran terakhir tadi. Saat aku sudah selesai merapikan buku dan bersiap menuju gerbang kebebasan, Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun memanggilku.

"Hai Orihime, pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Tatsuki-chan kepadaku.

"Iya Orihime pulang bareng yuk." Ishida-kun pun juga mengakjakku pulang bareng.

"Gomenne Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun. Aku tidak bisa pulang bareng kalian karena aku ada urusan penting." tolakku dengan halus kepada mereka.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah kalau kau memang tak bisa pulang bareng kami." balas Tatsuki-chan yang kelihatannya kecewa dengan keputusanku.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya. Oh ya aku duluan ya Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun. Jaa ne." kataku sambil berjalan keluar dan melambaikan tangan.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di kampus kak Szayel sekaligus kampus kak Nel dan kak Grimmjow. aku pun mengambil handphone bermaksud untuk menelpon kak Szayel.

Tut…tut…tut…

"Halo Orihime ada apa. Apa kamu sudah sampai?" tanya kak Szayel.

"Ya aku sudah sampai kak dan sekarang aku berada di depan kampus. Apa kak Szayel bisa menjemputku?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah kamu tunggu di sana ya. Aku akan segera kesana." kata kak Szayel sambil menutup telepon.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil duduk di kursi dekat gerbang. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki berambut pink datang menghampiriku sambil berlari.

"Hosh…hosh… apa kamu menunggu lama Orihime?" tanya kak Szayel sambil ngos-ngosan karena lelah berlari.

"Tidak juga kak Szayel." balasku.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan rencanku kepadamu." kata kak Szayel sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Oke." kataku sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju fakultas manajemen tempat kak Grimmjow belajar. Aku pun kembali mengingat rencana kak Szayel tadi.

* * *

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

"Jadi apa rencananya kak Szayel?" tanyaku kepada kak Szayel. kak Szayel yang mendengar pertanyaanku pun tertawa kecil.

"Sabar-sabar Orihime kamu kayak orang terkejar setan saja. Hehehehe…" ketawa kecil kak Szayel membuatku malu.

"Ya aku kan sudah gak sabar mau menghancurkan mereka kak Szayel?" kataku dengan semburat merah di wajahku.

"Hahaha… Okelah kalau begitu. Jadi nanti kamu tinggal menemui Grimmjow saja di kelasnya dan bawa dia bersamamu. Aku nanti akan berada di taman belakang fakultas manajemen. Saat aku akan melakukan aksiku yang paling utama, aku akan memberitahumu lewat SMS. Mengerti kan Orihime?" jelas kak Szayel panjang lebar.

"Yelah…" balasku yang mengikuti gaya berbicara Mail di serial kartun Upin dan Ipin.

"Baiklah itu saja yang ku bicarakan. Sekarang mari kita mulai rencana kita." Kata kak Szayel sambil mengulurkan tanggannya kepadaku dengan maksud berjabat tangan.

"Oke." balasku sambil membalas jabatan tangan kak Szayel dengan di sertai senyum menyeringai.

* * *

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Aku pun kembali tersenyum menyeringai mengingat rencana tadi. Aku berharap semoga rencana ini berhasil. Saat aku sedang melamun memikirkan hal di atas, aku pun menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Auw…!" kataku yang terjatuh di lantai sambil menutup mata.

Saat aku membuka mataku aku dapat melihat sosok yang menabraku. Ternyata dia adalah orang yang aku cari.

"Orihime apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Apakah ada yang terluka?" kata kak Grimmjow sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Oh aku tidak apa-apa kok kak Grimmjow." balasku sambil menerima uluran tangan kak Grimmjow dengan muka yang mungkin merona merah.

'Deg…deg… lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak dengan cepat'

"Hah syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya kamu ngapain di sini Orihime. Kamu pasti cari Nel kan?" tanya kak Grimmjow.

"Ya begitulah. Apa kakak melihatnya?" tanyaku.

"Eum aku belum bertemu Nel hari ini." kata kak Grimmjow sambil berpikir.

"Oh begitu. Apakah kakak mau membantuku mencari nee-san?" tanyaku yang di balas anggukan kepala oleh kak Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja Orihime. Ayo!" kata kak Grimmjow sambil menarik tanganku.

'Wah rasanya kakiku seperti sudah tak nampak di tanah lagi' batinku sambil tersenyum senang.

Aku dan kak Grimmjow pun terus mencari kak Nel. Hampir semua ruangan sudah kami masuki namun tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis berambut hijau toska itu. Saat ini aku dan kak Grimmjow sedang berada di depan gerbang kampus. Tiba-tiba handponeku bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk. Aku pun membuka isi pesan tersebut.

Dari : Kak Szayel A.G.

'Orihime sekarang kamu ke taman belakang fakultas manajemen ya. Aku tunggu.'

Itulah isi pesan yang ternyata datang dari kak Szayel. Aku pun langsung mengajak kak Grimmjow untuk mencari kak Nel yang lebih tepatnya mengunjungi kak Nel di taman belakang.

"Kak Grimmjow kita belum mencari di taman kampus belakang fakultas ini kan?" kataku kepada kak Grimmjow. Kak Grimmjow yang mendengar pertanyaanku pun sepertinya kaget.

"Kamu tahu darimana kalau kampus ini memiliki taman belakang Orihime?" tanya kak Grimmjow sambil mendelikan matanya. Aku tak menyangka sebelumnya kalau kak Grimmjow akan menanyakan hal seperti ini. Aku pun langsung gugup dan berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"E-eum a-aku tahu dari nee-san." kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Baiklah kita kesana yuk." ajak kak Grimmjow. Hah… untung kak Grimmjow tidak curiga aku menanyakan hal seperti ini.

Aku dan kak Grimmjow pun sudah sampai di taman belakang fakultas manajemen. Aku dan kak Grimmjow pun berkeliling mencari kak Nel. Saat kami melangkahkan kaki kea rah ujung taman ini, kami melihat seorang lelaki berambut pink dan seorang perempuan berambut hijau toska sedang berciuman. Mereka kelihatannya sangat menikmati adegan ini. Aku pun menengadahkan kepalaku kearah kak Grimmjow. Aku bisa melihat dia sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan yang aku yakin membuat jantungnya tak berdetak beberapa saat. Aku juga dapat melihat urat-urat kak Grimmjow menegang karena menahan amarah yang sangat besar.

'Bagus rencana kami berhasil. Ayo marah kepada nee-san, kak Grimmjow.'

"SZAYEL DAN NEL APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN!" bentak kak Grimmjow dengan emosi yang sudah tak dapat lagi dia bendung.

Kak Nel yang mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya mendorong tubuh kak Szayel dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat tubuh kak Szayel mendarat di tanah. Kak Nel pun langsung shock seketika saat melihat kak Grimmjow berada di tempat kejadian kak Nel mengkhianatinya.

"G-Grim…jow…" kata kak Nel dengan tergagap karena shock.

Kak Grimmjow tidak mendengarkan kak Nel yang memanggil namanya. Kak Grimmjow langsung mendatangi lelaki yang telah dengan teganya mengkhianatinya sebagai sahabat. Tanpa aba-aba kak Grimmjow langsung menarik kerah baju kak Szayel dan lagi-lagi tanpa aba-aba kak Grimmjow langsung menghadiahi bogem mentah ke wajah kak Szayel.

"SZAYEL BEDEBAH KAU!" teriak kak Grimmjow sambil memukul perut dan wajah kak Szayel.

"Siapa yang bedebah. Aku tidak merasa begitu kok Grimmjow?" balas kak Szayel dengan senyum mengejek sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Kak Grimmjow yang melihat senyum memaukkan kak Szayel langsung kembali menyiapkan aba-aba untuk memberi hadiah kedua kepada kak Szayel. Saat kak Grimmjow bersiap untuk menghajar kak Szayel, kak Nel langsung menghentikan aksi kak Grimmjow dengan menahan tangannya.

"Su-sudah cukup Grimmjow. Jangan lakukan hal kasar seperti ini lagi. Aku mohon?" kata kak Nel dengan suara parau akibat menangis.

Kak Grimmjow yang melihat kak Nel menghentikan aksinya menjadi sangat heran. Aku dapat melihat jelas dari wajah kak Grimmjow dia kecewa atas sikap kak Nel yang malah membela kak Szayel. Kak Grimmjow pun melepaskan cengkraman tanggannya pada kerah baju kak Szayel dan langsung membalas perkataan kak Nel.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini Nel? Kenapa kamu malah membelanya?" tanya kak Grimmjow secara beruntun kepada kak Nel. Kak Nel pun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan kak Grimmjow.

"A-aku tidak mau melihat Sza-szayel terluka Grim. Sudah cukup hentikan Grim. Hentikan pertarungan konyol ini." kata kak Nel.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAMU MALAH MEMBELANYA NEL? KENAPA?" teriak kak Grimmjow kepada kak Nel. Kak Nel yang mendengar kemarahan kak Grimmjow hanya bisa menunduk dan terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Nel lihat maaku. LIHAT MATAKU NELIEL ICHIMARU!" teriak kak Grimmjow sambil memaksa kak Nel untuk menatap wajahnya. Kak Nel mau tak mau harus memperhatikan wajah kak Grimmjow.

"Nel aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kenapa kamu malah membela Szayel daripada aku?" tanya kak Grimmjow lagi kepada kak Nel dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti tadi.

"A-aku…" kata kak Nel yang sepertinya takut untuk memberitahu kak Grimmjow tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Nel. aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi. Sampai Jumpa Neliel Ichimaru." Kata kak Grimmjow sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Kak Nel tentu saja tidak akan tinggal diam membiarkan kak Grimmjow pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu Grimmjow. Aku mohon jangan pergi," mohon kak Nel kepada kak Grimmjow sambil menahan tangan kak Grimmjow.

"Maaf Nel aku tidak bisa. Sampai jumpa lagi jika kita memang di izinkan untuk bertemu." kata kak Grimmjow sambil melepas gengaman tangan kak Nel di tanggannya dan pergi menghilang dari tempat yang dengan sukses membuat perasaanya tak karuan.

Kak Nel yang melihat kak Grimmjow pergi pun langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegang wajahnya dengan kedua tanggannya. Aku pun menyamar menjadi seorang adik yang turut prihatin atas kejadian yang menimpa saudara tercintaku ini. Padahal kalian pasti tahu kan kalau perasaanku bukanlah perasaan yang prihatin. Melainkan ada perasaan senang di hatiku. Perasaan senang seperti baru saja mendapatkan hadiah utama dalam sebuah permainan. Rasanya hatiku seakan menari-menari di atas penderitaan kakakku ini. Aku pun langsung memeluk kakakku.

"Nee-san yang sabar ya. Mungkin kak Grimmjow bukanlah orang yang terbaik untuk nee-san." kataku menyemangati kak Nel sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hiks…hiks… Hi-hime a-aku…" kata kak Nel dengan terbata-bata karena menangis.

"Sudahlah nee-san lupakan saja kak Grimmjow. Lagian cowok macam apa dia yang sudah dengan teganya meninggalkan nee-san. Cuma karena kejadian seperti ini dia dengan seenaknya memutuskan hubungan." kataku yang semakin menjelek-jelekkan kak Grimmjow. Aku pun memeluk kak Nel dengan erat pertanda bahwa aku turut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Saat aku memeluk kak Nel, kak Szayel mengacungkan jempol buatku. Aku pun juga membalas dengan mengacungkan jempol milikku. Hah aku sangat senang hari ini. Aku akan selalu mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari terindah buatku.

* * *

Setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat di mana kak Nel dan kak Grimmjow putus, kak Nel berubah drastis. Kak Nel yang sebelumnya anak yang sangat periang menjadi anak yang sangat murung. Tubuh kak Nel memang masih utuh dan masih dapat bergerak seperti biasa. Namun jiwa dan raga kak Nel seakan hilang dari tubuhnya. Kak Grimmjow ternyata benar-benar meninggalkannya. Kak Nel sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kak Nel sendiri telah memaafkan perbuatan kak Szayel, orang yang telah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan orang yang ia kasihi.

Perasaan menyesal sempat menghampiri diriku. Karena keegoisanku ini aku sudah merusak hubungan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Memutuskan hubungan mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya. Takkan pernah membiarkan perasaan itu muncul lagi. Aku sekan adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sudah memutuskan rantai kehidupan seseorang. Melantukan nada-nada kematian dan mimpi-mimpi buruk.

Selama ini aku selalu menepis perasaan bahwa aku menyesal dengan segala tindakan kejiku kepada kak Nel. Namun semakin aku menepis perasaan itu semakin kuat pula perasaan menyesalku.

Saat ini aku memutuskan selalu mendukung kak Nel bagaimanapun caranya. Namun bukan untuk menyemangati kak Nel yang lagi patah hati. Namun aku ingin agar kak Nel dengan segera melupakan perasaanya kepada kak Grimmjow.

* * *

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Tatsuki-chan di sekitar pertokoan. Aku dan Tatsuki-chan sudah membeli macam banyak barang seperti tas, sepatu, baju, dll.

"Wah…wah… berapa ya sudah uang yang terkuras hari ini?" kata Tatsuki-chan sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Hahaha Tatsuki-chan ada-ada saja," balasku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh kamu kan kaya Orihime jadi kamu tak perlu pusing. Sedangkan aku?" kata Tatsuki-chan.

"Kamu kaya juga kok Tatsuki-chan. Kaya monyet. Hahahahaha…" kataku sambil tertawa dengan keras.

"Grr… dasar kamu ya Orihime Ichimaru." kata Tatsuki-chan sambil mencubit lenganku. Aku pun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat di cubit oleh Tatsuki-chan.

"Huh dasar kamu ya Tatsuki Arisawa. Oh ya Tatsuki-chan aku pulang duluan ya. Takut di marahin ni." kataku.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku antar pulang ya." kata Tatsuki.

"Oh tidak perlu Tatsuki-chan aku pulang sendiri saja. Dah Tatsuki-chan." Penolakanku membuat wajah Tatsuki-chan menampakkan perasaan kecewa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Orihime. Sampai Jumpa." kata Tatsuki-chan sambil beranjak dari tempat kami berdiri tadi.

* * *

Aku saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat dalam perjalanan aku bertemu dengan kak Szayel. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendatanginya.

"Kak Szayel apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Oh hai Orihime. Eum sebenarnya begini aku mau meminta bantuanmu lagi uuntuk membantu rencanaku." kata kak Szayel sambil tersenyum.

"Eum boleh saja kak szayel. Bantuan apa ya kira-kira kak Szayel?" tanyaku kepada kak Szayel.

"Kamu akan tahu nanti Orihime. Kita lihat saja nanti," balas kak Szayel sambil tersenyum licik.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kak Szayel tersenyum seperti itu. Aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak. Namun aku menepis semua perasaan itu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainnya.

Saat aku dan kak Szayel berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan berambut hijau toska lewat di hadapan kami. Dia kak Nel. Kak Nel yang melihat kami pun menyapa kami.

"Hai Hime dan Szayel. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya kak Nel kepadaku dan kak Szayel.

"Ah tidak a-ada apa-apa kok kak Nel. Oh ya kak Nel sendiri sedang apa di sini." balasku sambil mengajukan pertanyaan kepada kak Nel.

"Ah aku memang sering jalan-jalan di sekitar sini Hime." kata kak Nel.

"Oh ya Nel dan Orihime. Kita ke seberang sana yuk." ajak kak Szayel kepada kami berdua sambil menunjuk trotoar di seberang.

"Baiklah terserah saja. Bagaimana denganmu Hime?" tanya kak Nel kepadaku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." balasku yang setuju dengan ajakan mereka.

Kak Nel pun jalan duluan di ikuti oleh aku dan kak Szayel. Saat kami akan menginjak zebra cross, aku merasa kak Szayel mendorongku dari belakang. Aku yang terdorong pun otomatis mencondongkan tanganku ke arah badan kak Nel. Kak Nel pun terdorong ke tengah zebra cross. Tiba-tiba datang truk yang melaju dengan sangat kencang. Kak Nel yang masih belum bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya otomatis tidak bisa menghindar dari truk yang melaju. Aku pun berusaha menyelamatkan kak Nel. Namun aku tak sempat menyelamatkan kak Nel.

"AKH…!" teriak kak Nel sebelum tubuhnya terlempar.

Tubuh kak Nel pun terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Aku yang melihat kejadian ini langsung berlari menghampiri kak Nel. Astaga luka yang di terima kak Nel sangatlah parah. Tubuhnya penuh luka di mana-mana dan kepalanya pecah. Namun ajaibnya kak Nel masih bisa bernapas walaupun tersengal-sengal.

Aku pun mencari keberadaan kak Szayel. Namun sayang keberadaanya sudah menghilang. Tak ada jejak-jejak lagi yang tertinggal.

"Hi-Hime...," panggil kak Nel. Aku otomatis kembali memfokuskan diriku kepada kak Nel.

"Ya ada apa nee-san." kataku kepada kak Nel.

"Hi-hime a-aku sudah ti-dak ku-kuat lagi..." kata kak Nel sambil menahan sakit yang semakin kuat.

"Nee-san jangan ngomong sembarangan. Nee-san harus kuat. Hime mohon kak." kataku sambil menitikan air mata.

Sungguh kali ini aku menangis bukan karena aku pura-pura ikut turut prihatin. Kali ini aku benar-benar menangis karena aku tak tega melihat kak Nel seperti ini. Kami-sama aku mohon jangan biarkan kak Nel mati.

"Hime ka-kak mohon maaf bi-bila kakak ada salah terhadap-mu…" kata kak Nel sambil mendesah. Kak Nel pun melanjutkan pembicaraanya "… aku titip ayah dan ibu ya. Tolong jaga mereka seperti kamu menjaga nyawamu sendiri." pinta kak Nel kepadaku.

"Nee-san aku mohon bertahanlah." kataku memohon kepada kak Nel agar dapat bertahan.

"Ma-maaf Hime. Nee-san su-sudah tidak kuat la-lagi. Sayonara Hime..." kata kak Nel sambil menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"NEE-SAN…!" teriakku memangil nama kak Nel.

Aku pun langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah aku perbuat selama ini kepada kak Nel.

Tes…tes…tes…

Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya membasahi bumi. Aku pun kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kami-sama kenapa? KENAPA KAMU MENGAMBILNYAWA KAKAKKU, KENAPA TIDAK NYAWAKU SAJA? KENAPA!" teriakku dengan emosi yang sudah tidak dapat di bendung lagi.

Aku pun membiarkan diriku dan tubuh tak bernyawa kak Nel di basahi oleh hujan. Aku sungguh menyesal dengan yang terjadi. Sungguh menyesal.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG_TO BE CONTINUED**

Ulqui : Hai para reader dan para senpai sekalian. Saya mewakili Hana mohon maaf karena telah dengan seenaknya telat mengupdate cerita ini.

Mee : Iya Hana mohon maaf karena baru mengupdate cerita ini. Mohon maaf * sambil bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ulqui : Dasar onna ga bertanggung jawab. Kenapa kamu telat mengupdate cerita ini? Dasar merepotkan.

Mee : *deathglare tingkat tinggi* Heh asal kamu tahu ya Ulqui dua minggu ini aku di siksa dengan berbagai tugas dan ulangan dari sekolah tahu. Aku juga di sibukkan dengan mengurus acara-acara di gerejaku.

Ulqui : Emang apa aja tugasmu onna tak bertanggung jawab.

Mee : *Geplak muka Ulqui pake sandal swallow* tugasku banyak banget tahu kalong. Seperti membuat drama, membuat laporan, menggambar ga jelas, Conversation, dll. Terus kemarin saja aku ulangan 3 mata pelajaran sekaligus. Terus ulangan bahasa Jerman dan Jepang secara lisan. Terus kalau tugas gerejaku nanti di persekutuan remaja ada acara ultah para anggota dan ultah persekutuan remaja dan aku harus mengurus semua itu. Maka rabu nanti aku UTS lagi. Hah pokoknya aku stress nih!

Ulqui : Oh begitu toh. Kasihan sekali hidupmu onna.

Mee : Hah kamu kerjaannya cuma bisa ngomong doank kalong. Hah…

Oh ya para senpai dan para reader sekalian Hana tidak janji bisa mengupdate cepat cerita ini karena seperti yang Hana katakan di atas minggu-minggu ke depan Hana akan menghadapi UTS. Jadi Hana tidak akan mengupdate cerita ini untuk sementara waktu. Namun Hana akan tetap berusaha mengupdate cerita ini. Mohon maaf.

Ulqui : Emangnya ada yang mau tungguin kamu update cerita ini onna. Sepertinya tidak.

Mee : Grr… dasar kamu ya kalong. Oh ya masa lalu Orihime belum selesai sampai di sini. Di chapter depan masih akan ada kelanjutanya. Tapi chapter depan tidak full masa lalu Hime. Seperti yang Hana janjikan si kalong akan muncul di chapter tiga. YEY…!

Ulqui : Mohon reviewnya…* sambil bungkuk hormat*

* * *

Catatan kaki :

*Dooitashimashite : terima kasih kembali/sama-sama

* O genki desuka : apa kabarmu/apakah kamu sehat?

* Aikawarazu, genki desu : seperti biasa baik

* Panna cotta : sejenis pudding berwarna putih yang biasa di sajikan dengan saus stroberi.

* Lasagna : pasta yang di panggang yang berisi daging, sayur, ayam, makanan laut, dll sesuai selera anda. Menggunakan kulit lasagna yang di buat dari adonan tepung terigu

*Panini : Roti lapis yang di isi dengan daging olahan seperti salami, mortadella, ataupun prosciutto beserta keju, irisan tomat, dan tuna

* Caffe Machiato: minuman kopi yang di buat dengan mencampurkan espresso dengan sedikit susu.


	3. Cold Girl Meet Cold Boy

**A beautiful gift from god**

**Oki doki Hana kembali datang untuk mengupdate cerita ini…**

**Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca cerita ini dan meriview maupun yang tak meriview…**

**Hana akan membalas review dari kalian semua :**

O **ayano g log in**

Thankz taz reviewnyaa ayano-san. Iya Hime di sini memang di buat jahat. Maaf Grimmnelnya di buat menderita dan Nel nya di buat mati, soalnya kalau tak di buat menderita ceritanya ga bakal jalan. Ini Ulqui dah muncul. Selamat membaca…n_n

O **Relya schiffer g login**

Thankz atas reviewnya Relya-san. Wahwah tertarik dengan makanan Italia yaa. Boleh nanti Hana ajak ke Italia, tapi passport, tiket, dan lainnya bayar sendiri yaaa….*Bughhh*. Iya di sini Hime memang jahat sekali dan Szayel memang tega banget dan Grim itu memang bodoh…* di bakar sama mereka bertiga*. Wah arigatou Relya-san atas semangatnya. Ini dah update, selamat membaca…n_n

O **Chai Mol**

Thankz atas reviwnya Chai-san. Ini Ulqui dah muncul. Maaf jika mengecewakan. Selamat membaca Chai-san…n_n

O **Tobi Uchiha Lein-chan**

Thankz atas reviewnya Lein-chan. Hana terharu Lein-chan bilang fic Hana yang abal ini keren dan menyukai cerita ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu…*meluk-meluk Lein-chan*. Iya Hime memang terpuruk karena semua kjadian yang dia alami. Di chap ini masih ada kelnjutannya Lein-chan. Selamat membaca…n_n

O **Yuzumi Haruka**

Thankz atas reviewnya Yuzumi-san. Iya gara-gara broken heart Orihime jadi sadis, Hana juga ga ngerti…

Orihime : Bukannya Hana yang bikin aku jadi sadis, kok malah ga tahu…

Hana : Oh iya ya, hehehehheee….

Iya Szayel memang sarap, otaknya dah rusak gara-gara di pakai memecahka masalah2 eksperimen…*Plakkk*

Selamat membaca Yuzumi-san…n_n

O **koizumi nanaho**

Thankz atas reviewnya Zumi-san. Iya masa lalu Orihime begitu, tapi di chap ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Szayel memang licik banget memanfaatkan orang lain dengan seenaknya, ckckckckckck….

Selamat membaca Zumi-san…n_n

O **blekblek**

Thankz atas reviewnya Tara-san. Iya Orihime diam-diam memang suka nonton Upin Ipin, Tara-san juga suka nonton gaaa, hihihihihihi….

Eum meranggas itu tak ada dalam kamus bahasaa Indonesia. Ini kata-kata ciptaan Hana, hehehehehehehehehhhehee… padahal anak bahasa tapi malah menulis hal seperti itu, ckckckckckckckk…

Ini dah Update ceritanya, selamat membaca Tara-san…n_n

O **marianne de Marionettenspieler**

Thankz atas reviewnya anne-san. Maafkan Hana karena banyak kesalahan di chap 2, tapi terima kasih karena sudah mau member kritik dan saran kepada Hana…

Ini dah update, slamat membaca…n_n

Happy reading minna…n o n

**A beautiful gift from god**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : UlquiHime, slight GrimmNel, IchiRuki, GinRan HitsuHina, GgioSoi.**

**Warning : Ceritanya OOC, ga jelas, abal, aneh, banyak typo, banyak kata- kata yang aneh, lebay, dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo. Tak ada yang lain.**

**Author note's : Cerita di chapter ini sebagian merupakan kelanjuan dari chapter kemarin tentang masa lalu Orihime. **

n o n

n o n

n o n

Happy reading minna…

n o n

n o n

n o n

**Orihime POV'S**

Kejadian kemarin saat kak Nel meninggalkan diriku dan dunia ini adalah hal paling terburuk dan menyeramkan dalam kehidupanku. Aku merasa dunia ini tak hidup karena tak ada senyum kak Nel. Dunia ini serasa hampa tanpa suaranya. Dunia ini seakan kehilangan sinarnya tanpa kehangatan yang selalu di pancarkan kak Nel.

Aku merasa sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah ku lakukan. Aku merasa aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia. Orang yang paling tak memilikki hati nurani. Seakan hati nurani itu telah beku. Sehingga tak dapat mencairkan suasana hatiku maupun pikiranku.

Aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit. Teriris dengan sangat kasar. Menusuk sampai ke dasar-dasarnya. Aku masih belum percaya kak Nel telah pergi. Kak Nel menderita karena keegoisanku. Keegoisanku karena cinta. Pasti kalian menganggap aku sudah gila. Hanya karena aku cemburu aku tak bisa mendapatkan kak Grimmjow aku sampai sepicik itu. Apakah aku pantas masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa?

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman kak Nel. Semua orang berkumpul melayat di rumahku.

Aku saat ini baru saja turun dari tangga menuju tempat kak Nel berbaring di dalam peti mati.. Aku sekarang sudah ada di hadapan peti mati kak Nel. Aku menatap tubuh yang telah terbujur kaku. Hatiku sakit. Aku tak tega melihat ini lebih lama lagi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berdoa.

Setelah selesai berdoa aku melihat kak Grimmjow yang saat ini berada di sampingku. Aku bisa melihat sepertinya dia adalah orang yang paling terpukul. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang dia cintai meninggalkannya. Walaupun bibirnya pernah mengucapkan kata putus dan membuat kak Nel menderita. Tapi aku dapat merasakan bahwa kak Grimmjow tetap mencintai kak Nel. Tetap menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Aku jadi semakin bersalah atas kematian kak Nel.

Aku saat ini memang masih mencintai kak Grimmjow. Aku masih menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Namun aku akan berjanji untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Menghilangkan sampai tak ada bekasnya lagi di hatiku. Menghilangkan nama dan wajahnya dari otakku.

Saat ini ruangan sudah sepi. Aku hanya melihat di sini tersisa kak Grimmjow, Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, dan beberapa teman kak Nel.

Saat ibu menyadari kehadiranku di ruangan ini, aku dapat melihat ada aura tak bersahabat yang di pancarkan ibuku. Aura yang tak suka dengan kehadiranku. Aura yang seakan mengusirku. Ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

Aku pun melihat ibuku mendekatiku dengan raut wajah orang marah. Raut yang terbentuk karena menahan amarah. Tanpa aba-aba ibuku langsung menamparku dengan sangat keras.

PLAKK…

Begitulah suara yang keluar mengema di dalam ruangan akibat tamparan ibuku yang masuk kategori keras dan terkesan kasar. Tamparan yang mampu membuat pipiku memerah.

"Hime kamulah penyebab kematian Nel. Ibu tidak terima. Kamu pembunuh!"

Itulah luapan emosi ibuku melalui kata-kata yang dia keluarkan. Aku pun kaget sejadi-jadinya atas perkataan ibu yang terkesan sangat kasar. Padahal aku adalah anaknya. Anak kandungnya. Aku pun dapat melihat ekspresi kaget semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Bahkan ayah dan kak Grimmjow kaget melihat tindakan ibuku ini. Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun pun begitu. Aku yakin mereka memilikki satu pikiran yang sama.

"Kamu pembunuh Hime. Kamu telah menghilangkan nyawa Nel. Kembalikan nyawa Nel!" marah ibuku kepadaku sambil bersiap kembali untuk menamparku.

"Sudah cukup Ran-chan. Ingat dia Hime, anak kita." tegur ayah sambil memegang tangan ibu.

"Aku tidak peduli Gin. Dia sudah membunuh Nel. MEMBUNUH NEL…!"

Teriakkan ibuku pun menggema di ruangan ini. Mungin sampai keluar area rumah ini. Aku pun mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tak menyangka ibu akan marah sampai seperti ini kepadaku. Aku tak menyangka apa yang aku perbuat mengubah ibuku seperti monster yang siap menerkam mangsanya tanpa kenal ampun.

"Sudahlah Ran-chan. Aku mohon kamu jangan sampai seperti ini. Aku mohon ya?"

"Hah… baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku tak mau lagi melihat Hime. Aku mau dia pergi dari sini," pinta ibuku kepada ayah.

Aku dan orang-orang di sekitar kami pun kembali kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Ibu mengusirku? Aku tak pernah habis pikir kalau ibu akan melakukan hal ini.

Aku pun terpaku. Tak ada suara atau kata satupun keluar dari mulutku. Aku seakan membatu. Menjadi patung tak bernyawa.

"Rangiku-san kenapa anda mengusir Hime. Bukannya dia anakmu?" tanya Tatsuki-chan kepada ibuku.

"Iya kenapa anda mengusir Orihime. apakah anda serius?" tanya Ishida-kun kepada ibuku.

"Alasan saya sangat jelas. Karena dia membunuh Nel. Saya tidak terima,"

"Tapi alasan itu tidak masuk akal nyonya Ichimaru. Dia tak pernah membunuh. Ini semua hanya kecelakaan." kata kak Grimmjow.

Aku merasa terharu karena mereka mau menghiburku. Mau mendukungku. Walaupun mereka tahu resiko yang akan mereka hadapi. Tapi mereka seakan tidak takut. Tidak gentar sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak peduli. Meskipun dia anakku, anak yang ku lahirkan dengan susah payah. Tapi aku tidak peduli!" gertak ibuku kepada Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, dan kak Grimmjow.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku melihat ibuku menuju ke atas. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Kemudian aku dapat melihatnya turun sambil membawa tas milikku yang lumayan besar.

Buat apa tas itu?

Apa yang akan ibu lakukan?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiranku. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan ibuku. Setelah ibuku sampai di hadapanku yang masih membatu, dia melemparkan tas itu tepat di hadapanku. Tepat di wajahku.

"Sekarang kamu pergi dari sini. Kamu tak perlu membereskan pakaianmu karena aku dengan berbaik hati telah membereskan pakaianmu. Sekarang pergi dari sini. Dan… JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!"

Setelah ibu mengatakan hal itu, tubuhnya limbung. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama lagi untuk tetap bertahan. Tetap bertahan untuk memarahiku, menghinaku, dan mengusirku dengan cara yang lebih kasar lagi.

Aku yang semula terdiam pun seakan di gerakkan oleh hati nuraniku untuk menolong ibu. Aku pun langsung menolong ibu. Memegang badanya dan berusaha menopangnya.

"Astaga Ran-chan!"

"Nyonya Ichimaru!"

"Ya ampun Rangiku-san!"

"Gila, Rangiku-san!"

Itulah ekspresi ayah, kak Grimmjow, Tatsuki-chan, dan Ishida-kun. Meraka pun segera berlari menolongku untuk menopang badan ibuku.

"Ran-chan bangun. Bangun Ran-chan…!" kata ayah sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi ibuku.

Tapi tak ada reaksi dari ibuku. ibuku tetap saja diam walaupun sudah di tepuk pipinya berulang kali.

"Ya sudah sekarang lebih baik kita bawa ibumu ke atas Hime. Grimmjow dan Ishida bisakah kalian membantuku?"

"Baiklah Ichimaru-san…."

"Ya Gin-san…"

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

Saat ini aku, ayah, kak Grimmjow, Ishida-kun, dan Tatsuki-chan sedang berada di kamar ayah dan ibu. Ibu sendiri saat ini sudah tertidur di ranjangnya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara.

Kami semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh mereka. Tapi saat ini yang aku pikirkan banyak sekali. Serasa membuat otakku kelebihan kapasitas. Kalian pasti tahu apa saja yang kupikirkan kan?

"Terima kasih kepada kalian Grimmjow, Ishida, dan Tatsuki karena sudah mau melayat. Mau berbela sungkawa atas apa yang terjadi kepada keluarga kami." kata ayahku membuka suara. Memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Sama-sama Gin-san. Sekali lagi kami turut berbela sungkawa." balas Ishida-kun sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"Oh ya Gin-san, apakah Hime memang harus pergi meninggalkan rumah ini?" tanya Tatsuki-chan kepada ayah.

"Sepertinya memang harus begitu. Sebenarnya saya tak mau mengusir Hime karena dia anak saya. Tapi saya sendiri tak ingin Ran-chan sedih dan marah."

Aku sudah dapat menebak jawaban ayah. Tapi kata ayah memang benar. Aku memang harus meninggalkan rumah ini. Kalau aku selalu berada di rumah ini bisa-bisa setiap hari akan ada perang ketiga yang menghiasi rumah ini.

"Maaf apakah kalian bisa meninggalkan saya dan Hime berdua saja. Saya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Hime,"pinta ayah kepada kak Grimmjow, Tatsuki-chan, dan Ishida-kun.

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda Ichimaru-san. Kalau begitu kami permisi pulang." kata kak Grimmjow sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu pergi bersama Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun.

Setelah pintu resmi tertutup, ayah pun membuka suara.

"Hime maafkan ayah karena ayah tak bisa membelamu. Kamu sepertinya harus meninggalkan rumah ini. Sepertinya kita harus memberi ibumu waktu agar ibumu bisa menenangkan pikirannya."

"Aku tahu ayah. Tidak apa-apa ayah tak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. aku akan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini dan kota ini supaya ibu tak dapat lagi melihat rupaku..." aku menghela napas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan perkataanku "… oh ya di kota Karakura kita masih memilikki apartemen kan?"

"Iya kita memang masih memilikkinya. Tapi apakah kamu akan benar-benar pergi ke kota Karakura?'

Aku bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran di tunjukkan ayahku di wajahnya. Namun aku telah memutuskan hal ini. Aku merasa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk kami semua.

"Ya Hime akan pergi ke kota Karakura. Lagian sebentar lagi Hime akan naik ke kelas tiga dan Hime bisa melanjutkan sekolah di sana."

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Hime. Ayah akan mengurus sekolahmu di SMP kota Karakura nanti. Tapi kamu mau tinggal di mana sampai kamu lulus?" tanya ayah kepadaku.

Oh iya aku akan tinggal di mana. Aku pun memikirkan solusi untuk masalah ini. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendapat ilham.

"Hime akan tinggal di rumah Tastuki-chan. Ayah tak usah khawatir ya."

"Hem baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Hime."

Aku pun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sebagai respon atas permintaan ayahku. Ya saat ini aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini. Meninggalkan ayah dan ibuku. meninggalkan rumah yang menyimpan berbagai macam kenangan yang sangat indah. Namun semuanya hancur berkeping-keping. Dan kemungkinan akan susah untuk di kumpulkan dan di susun lagi. Ya semuanya telah berakhir.

Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya sebagai bentuk luapan emosiku. Aku sudah tidak kuat bertahan. Aku lelah. Aku…

"Sudahlah Hime jangan menangis. Kamu harus kuat. Walaupun ayah tahu itu akan susah,"

"Hiks…hiks… ayah, a-aku…"

Aku pun menangis di dalam pelukkan ayahku. Ayahku memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang ada. Yang di berikan seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Hatiku serasa tenang.

Seandainya ibu bisa menerima keadaan ini seperti ayah. Ibu bisa menerima takdir yang ada. Tapi semuanya kembali lagi atas apa yang telah aku perbuat. Aku yakin ini semua adalah balasan atas apa yang telah aku perbuat. Balasan atas perbuataan nista yang aku lakukan.

Setelah aku diam dan tak ada suara sesenggukan yang keluar dari mulutku, ayah melepaskan pelukkannya. Aku pun keluar dari kamar ayah dan ibu di temani oleh ayah. Sesampainya kami di depan pintu rumah, aku pun pamit kepada ayah. Di sini lagi-lagi aku menangis. Ayah pun hanya bisa memelukku. Kembali berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang hancur. Setelah aku merasa tenang, aku melepaskan pelukkanku dan pamit kepada ayah.

Saat ayah sudah menutup pintu rumah, aku hanya berdiri memandangi rumahku.

"Sampai Jumpa semuanya. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan, ayah…ibu…"

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

Setelah melalui perjalan yang lumayan jauh akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah yang bertuliskan 'Keluarga Arisawa'. Aku pun memencet bel yang tersedia di rumah ini. Setelah lama aku menunggu akhirnya pintu terbuka. Di depanku kini berdiri seorang perempuan berambut pendek dan memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu sepertiku. Aku pun langsung memeluknya dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Aku kembali menangis. Wanita di depanku ini hanya bisa memelukku dan menenangkanku.

"Yang kuat ya Orihime…"

Itulah kata-kata yag dia ucapkan. Kata-kata yang seakan berusaha untuk menguatkanku. Entah aku bisa kuat atau tidak. Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu.

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

Akhirnya aku telah mendapatkan raport kenaikan kelas. Aku, Tatsuki-chan, dan Ishida-kun naik kelas. Setelah acara pembagian raport selesai aku pun berisap-siap membenah diri untu pergi ke kota Karakura. Dan ternyata Tatsuki-chan dan Ishida-kun juga ikut aku ke kota Karakura.

Astaga aku tak menyangka mereka bisa pindah sekolah. Saat ku tanyakan pada mereka, mereka hanya bilang mereka tak ingin ada apa-apa denganku. Mereka ingin menjagaku.

Aku sangat terharu atas perbuataan mereka yang sungguh tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Ternyata walaupun aku tak bisa mendapatkan lagi kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuaku, namun aku dapat mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua sahabatku ini. Inilah arti sahabat sesungguhnya. Karena sahabat adalah teman yang ada di saat kita senang maupun duka. Teman yang selalu ada memberikan kasih sayang dan selalu mengasihi kita dalam keadaan terpuruk sekalipun.

**SKIP TIME THE JOURNEY**

Saat ini aku, Ishida-kun, dan Tatsuki-chan telah tiba di kota Karakura. Kota kecil yang berada di Negara Jepang ini. Walaupun kota ini kecil tapi kuakui pemandangannya sangat indah dan menawan.

Aku pun bergegas menuju apartemen milik keluargaku terdahulu yang ada di kota ini. Sebelumnya aku, Ishida-kun, dan Tatsuki-chan berpisah karena Ishida-kun dan Tatsuki-chan sendiri juga memilikki kediaman di kota ini.

Aku pun telah sampai di apartemenku. Apartemen yang akan ku tinggali ini tidaklah besar dan mewah. Apartemen ini adalah apartemen yang sederhana tapi tetap layak di tinggali. Sepertinya aku akan nyaman tinggal di rumah ini.

"Yosh semangat Orihime Ichimaru. Kamu harus bisa!"

Aku pun tersenyum. Senyum yang berasal dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Senyum yang tak pernah lagi ku tampakkan semenjak kematian kak Nel. Aku pun hanya bisa menyemangati diriku sendiri. Ya aku memang harus kuat. Aku tak boleh lemah. Karena orang lemah hanya akan merepotkan orang-orang di sekitar kita. Tapi jika kita menjadi orang yang kuat, maka bukan hanya kita yang kuat tapi orang-orang di sekitar kita akan menjadi orang yang kuat juga, benar kan?

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

**SKIP TIME AND MONTH**

12 bulan sudah aku bersekolah di SMP Karakura. Apakah kalian ingin mengetahui ceritaku selama 12 bulan ini? ( note : selama Orihime bersekolah di SMP Karakura, Orihime belum bertemu dengan Ichigo cs)

Keadaanku saat ini sangatlah memperihatinkan. Hatiku yang awalnya sudah ku susun dengan susah payah dan sebentar lagi akan tersusun semuanya kembali berantakan. Kembali hancur seperti dulu. Aku saat ini semakin merasakan diriku ini tak ada lagi gunanya di dunia ini.

Selama 12 bulan aku telah resmi menjadi penduduk di kota Karakura dan menjadi siswi kelas 3 di SMP Karakura banyak kejadian-kejadian yang membuatku kehilangan semangat hidup. Membuat hidupku semakin hancur.

Masalahnya bukan karena aku tak bisa menghidupi kehidupanku karena seluruh kehidupanku di biayai ayah secara diam-diam. Bukan juga karena aku selalu di marahi guruku karena aku tak mengerjakan PR. Bukan juga karena aku dan kedua sahabatku itu bertengkar. Namun semuanya karena cinta yang selalu membuatku sakit hati.

Apakah kalian tahu kalau selama ini, selama aku berpacaran dengan seseorang aku selalu di khianati. Di saat aku mencintai orang itu aku selalu di sakiti. Di tusuk dari belakang.

Pacarku yang pertama ini namanya Tatsuya Kinzaki. Dia menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku setelah 2 bulan aku berada di SMP Karakura. Aku pun menerimanya karena aku memang memiliki perasaan khusus kepadanya. Tatsuya sendiri adalah seorang ketua OSIS di SMP Karakura. Tapi ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Dia hanya ingin membuat sekretaris OSIS-nya, Mizaki Shiaki menjadi cemburu. Dan setelah sang sekretaris mengatakan bahwa dia memilikki perasaan khusus kepada sang ketua OSIS, Tatsuya langsung memutuskanku.

Pacarku yang kedua bernama Yamato Inazuki. Dia menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku beberapa minggu setelah aku putus dengan Tatsuya. Yamato sendiri adalah seorang kakak kelas yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Aku sayang sekali dengannya. Namun asal kalian tahu, lagi-lagi Yamato ternyata hanya memanfaatkanku. Dia menggunakanku untuk membuat mantan pacarnya cemburu. Mantan pacarnya bernama Sharon Kunai. Setelah Yamato berhasil mendapatkan kembali Sharon, dia memutuskanku.

Masih banyak lagi mantan-mantan pacarku yang lainnya yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan kedua mantan pacarku di atas. Semua tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu untuk membuat mantan pacar atau orang yang mereka kasihi cemburu dan kembali kepada mereka. Entah kenapa mereka semua memilikki tujuan yang sama dan yang di jadkan korban adalah aku.

Namun aku telah mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawaban yang keakuratannya 100%. Jawaban yang tak di ragukan lagi kebenarannya. Jawabannya karena ini semua adalah karma. Karma karena kesalahanku terhadap kak Nel. Ingat apa yang telah kita tabur di masa lalu pasti akan kita tuai hasil yang sama di masa yang akan datang. Ya pepatah ini sangat cocok untuk keadaanku saat ini.

Karena semua kejadian inilah aku memutuskan untuk tak pernah lagi mencintai siapapun. Karena semua kejadian yang telah aku alami selama ini, mulai kejahatanku atas kak Nel, kematian kak Nel, dan keretakkan hubunganku dengan ibu inilah aku berubah menjadi orang yang tertutup, mengasingkan diriku dari orang lain. Sekarang aku menjadi orang yang tidak mudah percaya begitu saja kepada orang lain. Percaya akan kata-kata manis yang terucap dengan tingkah yang manis juga dari orang lain. Dan hal terberat yang aku putuskan adalah menjauhkan diriku dari kedua sahabatku. Aku ingin aku hidup seorang diri saja tanpa berbaur atau dekat dengan siapapun. Aku tak ingin lagi ada yang tersakiti dan aku juga tak ingin aku di sakiti lagi.

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

**BACK TO NORMAL**

Saat ini matahari telah menampakkan diri dari persembunyiannya. Sinarnya telah terpancar. Sinar yang memancarkan kehangatan.

Sinar matahari yang berhasil masuk melalui celah-celah dinding Orihime membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya di depan pintu. Ya setelah insiden pengusiran yang dia lakukan, dia tertidur di depan pintu sambil memimpikan kejadian di masa lalu. Orihime pun melihat jam dengan mata yang masih sayu.

Jam 10.00 a.m.

'Untung saja hari ini hari minggu. Jika tidak aku pasti akan bolos sekolah hari ini,' batinnya.

Setelah matanya mulai bisa di fungsikan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dengan jelas dia pun langsung berdiri dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berbenah diri.

Tak lama kemudian Orihime kelar dari kamar mandi. Orihime pun langsung mengambil pakaian dan memakainya. Orihime menggunakan baju kaos berwarna putih dengan balero berwarna hitam dan rok mini berwarna hitam dan menggenakan sepatu gladiator berwarna putih. Setelah menggunakan pakaiannya Orihime beranjak menuju pintu depan dan keluar dari rumahnya. Tanpa Orihime sadari bahwa saat dia menutup pintu rumahnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemennya, sepasang mata berwarna hazel memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

Saat ini Orihime berada di sebuah kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen milknya. Dia hanya sendiri di sini. Tak ada yang menemaninya. Dia hanya merenung sambil sesekali meminum esspreso yang tadi dia pesan.

**ORIHIME POV'S**

Hah kenapa tadi malam aku bisa merenungkan kejadian yang seharusnya tak perlu ku renungkan. Karena kalau aku merenungkannya hatiku bisa sakit. Hatiku bisa terluka dan akan susah untuk di sembuhkan lagi.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku sudah bosan dengan kehidupanku selama ini. Aku merasa aku sudah tak ada gunanya lagi di dunia ini. Mungkin dunia ini juga ingin membuangku ke suatu tempat agar aku tak berada lagi di sini. Walaupun aku berusaha untuk menutupi diriku dari orang lain tapi tetap saja hidupku tidak menyenangkan, malah memaukkan.

Apa aku bunuh diri saja ya supaya aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi? Supaya aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit hati dan merasakan karma yang semakin lama semakin menghantuiku? Aku tahu kalau aku bunuh diri akan susah bagiku untuk di terima di surga tapi dengan senang hati di terima oleh iblis di neraka. Namun saat ini instingku mengatakan mendingan aku bunuh diri saja walaupun insting ini berasal dari bisikkan iblis.

Ya sepertinya aku akan melakukannya.

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

**BACK TO NORMAL POV**

Saat ini di sekitaran kota Karakura terlihatlah seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan memilikki mata berwarna hijau emerald sedang berjalan. Banyak kaum hawa yang terpikat oleh ketampanannya, bahkan ada yang sampai teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Namun sang lelaki hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa menyapa ataupun memberikan senyuman manis kepada para kaum hawa. Sang lelaki hanya terus berjalan.

Lelaki ini bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer. Lelaki yang sangat tampan. Lelaki yang mampu membuat mabuk kepayang kaum hawa. Mata emeraldnya yang sangat indah mampu membuat orang-orang terus menatapnya dan ingin terus menatapnya. Dan uniknya laki-laki ini memilikki kulit yang berwarna putih pucat tak seperti kulit putih rata-rata manusia normal. Entah handbody apa yang di gunakannya.

Saat Ulquiorra melewati salah satu gedung, Ulquiorra melihat sosok bayangan yang tampak jelas. Sosok bayangan wanita berbaju putih dan memilikki rambut berwarna hijau toska. Jika di lihat wanita ini sangatlah cantik. Dan jika di lihat lebih jelas lagi kakinya tidak nampak di tanah.

Ingat tidak nampak!

Ulquorra saat ini hanya bingung dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Namun dia yakin jika roh ini adalah hantu. Entah apa tujuannya menampakkan diri di hadapan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya diam berdiri memandanginya. Namun tak lama kemudian hantu wanita ini menyuruh Ulquiorra untuk mengikutinya. Setelah hantu wanita ini bergerak, Ulquiorra pun hanya mengikutinya karena Ulquiorra penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan sang hantu. Sang hantu dan Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

ULQUIORRA POV'S

Apa yang akan di lakukan hantu ini. Apa tujuannya menyuruhku mengikutinya. Hah aku bingung. Semoga saja dia tak membunuhku atau apalah.

Aku pun terus mengikutinya. Saat ini aku sedang menaikki tangga yang ada di dalam gedung ini. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang menuju ke daerah bagian atas gedung ini. Saat aku membuka pintu ini, aku dapat melihat sesosok perempuan berambut orange sedang bersiap-siap melompati pagar yang tersedia untuk menutupi sekitar area gedung. Gila ini lantai 20 dan dia mau loncat.

NORMAL POV'S

Ulquiorra yang melihat sang perempuan telah bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya langsung berlari dan menangkap tubuhnya sambil menarik tubuh sang wanita. Setelah di rasa aman, Ulquiorra langsung membawanya ke tengah-tengah halaman.

"Hey onna kamu gila ya. Kenapa kamu mau bunh diri?"

Tak ada respon dari sang perempuan atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ulquiorra. Sebagai jawabannya sang perempuan hanya menangis.

"Hey kenapa kamu malah menangis,"

"Hiks…hiks… a-aku…"

Karena sang perempuan terus saja menangis dan membuat Ulquiorra kewalahan, Ulquiorra hanya bisa memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkan sang gadis. Mencoba berbagi kehangatan. Setelah sang gadis terdiam dan tak ada lagi alunan tangisan terputar, Ulquiorra membawanya pergi dari tempat yang seharusnya akan di jadikan tempat kejadian perkara oleh polisi jika sang gadis berhasil melaksanakan aksinya.

Sebelum Ulquiorra keluar sepenuhnya, Ulquiorra teringat akan hantu wanita yang memilikki mata berwarna hazel tadi yang membawanya ke tempat ini dan membuatnya berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa. Namun saat Ulquiorra mencari hantu wanita ini, hantu wanita ini sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia sudah pergi. Setelah merasa tak ada lagi jejak-jejak sang hantu, Ulquiorra meninggalkan tempat ini sepenuhnya.

Setelah Ulquiorra dengan resmi menutup pintu, sang hantu wanita kembali menampakkan dirinya. Bibir sang hantu wanita membentuk senyuman yang sangat indah. Tak lama kemudian sang hantu menghilang.

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

Ulquiorra membawa sang gadis ke kafe yang sama dengan yang di kunjungi sang gadis sebelumnya. Ulquiorra pun memesankan sang gadis matcha tea khas Jepang dan chocolate milkshake untuknya.

"Silahkan di minum tehnya supaya kamu lebih tenang."

Setelah Ulquiorra menyuruhnya meminum teh yang tadi di pesankan olehnya, sang gadis pun meminum tehnya. Ulquiorra sendiri terus memperhatkan sang gadis bermata iris abu-abu ini. Setelah Ulquiorra merasa sang wanita sudah bisa di ajak bicara, dia pun membuka suara.

"Eum tadi kenapa kamu mau bunuh diri onna. Apakah kamu ada masalah berat sehingga kamu memutuskan bunuh diri?" tanya Ulquiorra kepada sang gadis.

"A-aku… aku tak ta-tahu…"

"Kenapa kamu tidak tahu. Tidak mungkin kamu tidak ada masalah apalagi sampai tidak tahu masalah apa yang kamu hadapi. Tidak mungkin kamu di gerakkan oleh hantu kan?"

"Mungkin sa-saja…"

Ulquiorra pun saat ini hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan gadis ini. Namun Ulquiorra belum menyerah. Dia akan terus mencoba mengorek informasi dari sang gadis.

"Oh ya aku sampai lupa. Siapa namamu Onna. Hajimemashite watashi wa Ulquiorra Schiffer. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucap Ulquiorra sambil menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk bersalaman.

"Watashi wa Orihime Inoue,"

Awalnya Orihime ragu untuk memberikan tangannya. Namun karena dia yang melihat Ulquiorra dengan setia menunggunya membalas jabatan tangan yang dia berikan, akhirnya Orihime menyalami tangan sang lelaki berkulit pucat ini. Kedua tangan mereka pun bertemu. Ulquiorra tersenyum walaupn sangat tipis, namun Orihime dapat melihatnya. Senyum yang tulus dari hati. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Orihime menerima kehadiran Ulquiorra begitu saja. Ingat tentang salah satu yang telah Orihime prinsipkan dalam hidupnya

'Sekarang aku menjadi orang yang tidak mudah percaya begitu saja kepada orang lain. Percaya akan kata-kata manis yang terucap dengan tingkah yang manis juga dari orang lain'

Itulah prinsip yang akan selalu di jaga keteguhannya oleh Orihime. Dia tidak mau lagi terjebak di kesalahan yang sama.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Orhime, kenapa kamu mau bunuh diri?"

"Apakah itu menjadi urusanmu. Aku rasa aku tidak kenal kamu dan kamu pun baru saja mengenalku. Jadi aku rasa buat apa aku menceritakan semua masalahku kepadamu. Kamu itu adalah orang asing bagiku,"

Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ulquiorra di jawab secara sarkatik oleh Orihime. Ulquiorra hanya kembali geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah perempuan satu ini.

'Ini cewek dingin benget. Mau mengalahkanku ya soal menjadi orang yang dingin,' batin Ulquiorra.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan, saya permisi," ucap Orihime sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya tadi.

Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime berjalan melewatinya langsung dengan sigap memegang tangan Orihime. Ulquiorra mencegah Orihime pergi sendirian. Ulquiorra takut jika Orihime akan bunuh diri lagi.

"Aku antar ya,"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa jalan sendiri. Tidak usah repot-repot,"

"Kamu yakin mau pulang sendiri. Apakah kamu tidak akan bunuh diri lagi?"

"Ya aku yakin. Tolong lepaskan tanganku!"

Orihime pun membentak Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang di bentak pun melepaskan tangan Orihime dan membiarkannya pergi. Tapi Ulquiorra mempunyai inisiatif sendiri. Tentu saja inisiatifnya adalah mengikuti Orihime sampai ke rumahnya.

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

Saat ini Ulquiorra tetap dengan setia dan pantang menyerah mengikuti segala gerak-gerik Orihime. Mulai dari Orihime pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan-kebutuhannya dan saat Orihime masuk dan membeli beberapa buah-buahan.

**ULQUIORRA POV'S**

Saat ini aku masih saja mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya. Sepertinya saat ini dia sdang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya karena saat ini kami sedang berada di areal perumahan warga.

Namun aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan gerak-gerik Orihime. aku merasa dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Tubuhnya seakan lemas tak berdaya.

Dan ternyata benar saja, tubuhnya limbung jatuh ke tanah. Aku pun langsung berlari menolongnya.

"Orihime bangun. Jangan tidur di jalan."

Sepertinya aku merasa ucapanku ngawur.

'Ingat Ulquiorra dia bukan tidur, tapi pingsan,'

Karena Orihime dari tadi tidak bangun-bangun, aku pun membawanya ke apartemen milikku.

-n o n o n o n o n o n o n o-

**BERSAMBUNG_TO BE CONTINUED**

Mee : Ya akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3. Semoga para reader dan para senpai sekalian menyukainya. Mohon maaf karena Hana telat updatenya, UTS sihhh. Tapi sekarang UTS nya dah selesai. Fuhhhhhhh…..

Ulqui : Sudah di bilangin emangnya ada yang mau nungui ficmu ni update onna…

Mee : Ya adalah, kalau ga da yang mau nungui buat apa ada yang review fic abal Hana ini.

Ulqui : Yah kepedean dia. Ngaku-ngaku kalau ada yang mau review fic ini. Tapi fic nya sendiri di bilang abal…

Mee : Ya iyalah Hana bilang abal. Toh kan fic ini banyak kesalahannya. Manusia kan ga da yang sempurna. Semua manusia pasti pernah berbuat salah dan kalau manusia ga da yang berbuat salah lagi, kiamat dah dunia….

Ulqui : Ckckckckckckckckck….. oh iya Hime dibawa ke apartemenku. Apa yang akan terjadi ya…* sambil pasang tampang mesum*

Mee : Ga bakalan ada apa-apa antara kamu dan Hime. Ingat ini cerita masih rated T. Lagian hana ga ngerti cara buat fic lemon ataupun lime. Kalau buat cerita gore dan bloody Hana ngerti. Mau Hana buatkan untukmu. Nanti ceritanya kamu akan Hana cincang-cincang…*siap-siap pegang pisau*

Ulqui : Ga terima kasih, Caooo…*lari terbirit-birit*

Mee : Hahahahaha just kidding Ulqui. Nah buat para reader dan para senpai sekalian silahkan lemparkan kritik dan saran kalian. Mohon maaf karena jika di chap ini banyak kesalahan yang menganggu kalian semua saat membaca.

Ulqui : *balik lagi* ...Mohon reviewnyaa… *bungkuk hormat*


	4. This Feel?

A beautiful gift from god

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo

You Make Me Feel song by Wetslife

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : UlquiHime and many others

Warning : ceritanya OOC, ga jelas, ga nyambung, aneh, parah deh pokoknya,

yang paling parah characternya OOC semua(beneran deh)

Dan di sini bakalan ada kejutan, entah kalian semua kaget atau tidak. Tapi jika kejutan yang Hana buat di cerita ini tidak dapat di terima oleh kalian semua, Hana akan menerima semua kritik kalian.

If you not like this story, please click back button.

O

O

O

^^Yonde Kudasai Minna^^

O

O

O

Chapter 4

Orihime POV'S

"Hime, tolong aku, jangan tinggalkan aku, tolong…"

Suara itu lagi. Suara parau yang terus meminta tolong kepadaku. Selalu menghantuiku. Aku sangat merasa tergangu dengan suara itu. Suara siapa sebenarnya itu?

"Hime, kenapa kamu begitu tega kepadaku Hime, kenapa…"

Aaakkkhhh… suara itu sekarang malah berkata bahwa aku tega kepadanya. Memang apa salahku kepadanya? Tolong jangan perdengarakan musik ini lagi Kami-sama. Suara ini seakan membawaku ke jurang kegelapan.. Aku takut.

Sekarang suara ini semakin lama semakin mendekat. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Berlarikah? Bersembunyikah? Berteriakkah? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Sekarang aku bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya dia. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menolehkan kepalaku ke depan, kenapa kepala dan mataku menghadap ke tembok ruangan ini? Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wujudnya, kenapa aku hanya bisa melihat pantulan bayangan fatamorgana dirinya dan diriku di dinding?

Sekarang dia sudah berada di depanku. Dan yang lebih parahnya…

Dia memegang pisau di tanggannya!

Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan. Berpikir… berpikir Orihime, gunakan segala cara agar kamu bisa menghindarinya. Jangan mau mati sia-sia di sini.

Tapi badanku tidak bisa bergerak. Menggerakkan satu jari saja aku tak mampu. Otakku memang sudah bekerja dengan kerasnya mencari cara agar aku bisa kabur. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Tapi itu semua percuma, kalau badanku tidak bisa bergerak.

Tanggannya pun mulai bergerak secara perlahan namun pasti. Pisau yang di pegangnya sekarang sudah berada di leherku. Ujung pisau yang dingin menyentuh kulit leherku. Membuat badanku semakin bergetar dengan sangat hebat.

"Aaaakkkkhhhh…."

Darah pun mulai mengucur, pelahan kemudian semakin deras. Kalau ini semua tidak di hentikan, aku bisa kehabisan darah.

"Aaaakkkkhhhh…"

Pisau itu semakin bergeser, memperluas daerah. Darah semakin dan semakin mengucur deras dari leherku. Tidak… tolong jangan bunuh aku.

Pisau itu sekarang sudah berpindah tempat. Dan sekarang… menuju ke ubun-ubun kepalaku. Apa dia akan membelah kepalaku dan mengeluarkan otakku?

Pisau itu pun sekarang… sekarang… sekarang sudah menan…

"Aaaaakkkkhhhh…"

Aku pun terlonjak bangun. Posisiku yang sebelumnya berbaring dengan sangat damai di atas tempat tidur, sekarang terduduk dan menggunakan tanganku sebagai penopang tubuhku.

"Haahh… haahh… haahh…"

Dahiku pun saat ini menjadi jalur transportasi keringat dingin yang terus mengucur. Efek samping dari mimpi yang sangat mengerikan seperti tadi.

'Mimpi apa aku tadi, kenapa begitu…'

Badanku pun bergetar hebat. Serasa di hujam beribu-ribu jarum. Aku pun memegang kedua lututku dan membenamkan wajahku di lutut. Aku takut. Mimpi tadi serasa nyata bagiku.

Siapa sebenarnya yang ingin membunuhku, apa dia mempunyai dendam yang sangat besar kepadaku, siapa?

Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan besar yang sangat fatal kepada…

Nee-san, kak Grimmjow, dan kaa-san.

Tapi panggilan 'Hime' itu, kak Grimmjow tidak memangilku dengan sebutan 'Hime'. Berarti- antara ibu dan kak Nel.

Kalau memang itu benar merekalah yang ada dalam mimpiku, aku sangat mengerti kenapa mereka mau membunuhku, melenyapkan aku dari dunia ini. Kalau bisa mengirimku ke tempat yang paling panas sepanjang masa.

I've been trying to reach you

Cause I got something to say

But you're talking about just

Nothing at all

Ekhh… suara siapa itu. Suara yang sangat indah. Seperti… nyanyian dari surga. Ekhh… tunggu sepertinya aku sangat mengenal lagu ini. Lagu ini bukannya…

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sedang tidak berada di kamarku. Kamar ini di dominasi dengan warna cokelat dan emas. Hanya terdapat sedikit barang-barang di kamar ini. Tempat tidur berukuran king size, komputer, dan lemari pakaian. Simpel sekali, tapi terkesan mewah dan elegan.

And you're slipping away

We were crying together

It was a long time ago

Before you walk out the door

Aku pun memutuskan mencari asal suara itu. Ku perintahkan kedua kakiku untuk meninggalkan kamar ini.

Rumah ini sangat keren. Rumah yang sangat besar, di dominasi dengan warna yang sama dengan kamar yang tadi ku tempati. Setelah cukup lama aku berkeliling, aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Dan suara itu berasal dari kamar ini.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengintip, siapa gerangan orang yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Ternyata dia seorang lelaki. Dan dia bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano. Perpaduan simponi yang sangat indah. Membuatku tertegun sementara. Lagu yang memberi kenangan tersendiri bagiku. Lagu yang kembali membuka lembaran memoriku.

And leave me this way

Just hear what I say

You make me feel

You make me real

For the rest of my days

In so many ways

Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

You make me feel

I've been trying to leave you

Aku pun ikut bernyanyi, bersama lelaki itu. Ekkhhh… kenapa aku juga ikut bernanyi. Namun aku seakan di dorong perasaan yang sangat kuat untuk menyanyikan lagu ini. Entah kenapa, lelaki yang membelakangiku ini tidak sama sekali berhenti bernyanyi dan menghentikan permainan pianonya. Jari-jarinya tetap menari dengan lincah di atas tuts piano.

Why should we go on like this

But my heart can't breathe

When I hear you say

It's better this way

Permainan piano pun terhenti seiring suaraku dan suaranya yang berhenti. Tadi kami nyanyi bersama?

Hening… tidak ada yang bersuara.

Suara semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka yang terdengar saat ini. Kami berdua hanya diam. Lelaki itu tetap membelakangiku.

Aku pun menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Kenapa tadi aku bisa bernyanyi bersamanya, bukankah aku tidak boleh berbu…

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja onna?"

Lelaki itu akhirnya memecahkan suasana hening yang tadi menyelimuti ruangan ini.

NORMAL POV'S

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah pedulikan aku."

Ulquiorra pun membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah Orihime berdiri.

Emerald bertemu abu-abu.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Seakan saling menelusuri satu sama lain. Pancaran kedua mata mereka sama, dingin dan datar.

"Kamu bukannya lelaki yang sudah meintrogasiku tadi?" tanya Orihime datar sambil menunjuk Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya diam. Sepertinya Ulquiorra tidak ada niat untuk menggerakkan bibirnya, menjawab pertanyaan Orihime yang terkesan 'sarkatik'. Ulquiorra menggerakkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan ini. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini sepenuhnya, Ulquiorra mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Suara yang indah, onna."

Ulquiorra pun menghilang sepenuhnya, meninggalkan Orihime yang masih terdiam.

'Apa-apaan orang tadi, seenaknya saja." gerutu Orihime dalam hati.

Orihime pun memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

At Night, 08.15 p.m.

"Kenapa kamu malah mengantarkan aku pulang. Aku gak butuh rasa kasihan dari kamu, orang asing!"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Tutup saja mulutmu dan jalan."

Ulquiorra pun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Orihime pulang ke rumahnya. Ulquiorra takut jika perempuan berambut senja di depannya ini pingsan lagi.

Tapi bukan ucapan terima kasih yang di dapatkan Ulquiorra, melainkan kata-kata pedas yang terus meluncur dari bibir Orihime.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengikutiku lagi!" kesabaran Orihime pun habis. Dia membentak Ulquiorra. Namun Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak bergeming, tetap berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

'Sudah cukup, aku tak mau di kasihani seperti ini.'

Orihime pun menyusul Ulquiorra. Kini Orihime berada di depan Ulquiorra. Otomatis, Ulquiorra mengentikan langkah kakinya.

PLAAKK…

Telapak tangan Orihime mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Ulquiorra. Bahkan telapak tangannya mendarat terlalu keras, menyebabkan pipi Ulquiorra memerah. Dan… hidung Ulquiorra mengeluarkan darah.

Ulquiorra sendiri hanya diam. Tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun untuk memprotes- atas tindakan wanita berambut senja di hadapannya yang… sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan mengikutiku lagi. Atau aku akan memberikan tamparan yang lebih dari pada ini!"

Orihime pun meninggalkan Ulquiorra. Tidak ada gerakan yang berarti dari Ulquiorra. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menyusul Orihime.

Ulquiorra pun memegang pipinya yang berdenyut dengan keras, efek samping dari tamparan Orihime. Kemudian tangannya berpindah mengelap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan bau amis.

'Wanita yang sangat menarik.'

Ulquiorra pun memutuskan pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang mulai pusing. Sungguh hebat tamparan Orihime, mampu menaklukkan dan membuat seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer yang terkenal 'dingin' itu untuk berhenti melakukan aksinya.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

BRAKKK…

Suara dentuman pintu pun terdengar. Orihime sukses menutup pintu ini dengan sangat keras.

"Hahhh… hahhh…"

Orihime pun menghela napas. Napas yang tergesa-gesa. Dari alunan napas yang di keluarkan Orihime, sepertinya dia kelelahan, atau mungkin…

ORIHIME POV'S

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat. Kenapa…?'

Adegan-adegan tadi, saat aku dan dia bernyanyi bersama terus terputar di otakku. Suara kami yang bersatu, di iringi alunan piano. Saat dia mengantarkanku pulang.

'Apa yang kamu pikirkan Orihime, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ingat itu hanyalah akal-akalan dia, akal busuk seorang lelaki.'

"Iya itu pasti benar. Yang aku pikirkan pasti benar."

Aku pun kembali menghela napas. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, menguras habis semua energi yang ku milikki. Aku pun memutuskan mengarahkan kedua kakiku menuju singasanaku. Tempat paling nyaman untuk melepaskan segala penat yang mengurungku hari ini.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

09.00 p.m.

ULQUIORRA POV'S

Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan rumah. Melelahkan.

"Konban wa Ulquiorra-sama."

Para pelayan itu pun menundukkan badannya, tanda mereka menghormatiku, sang pemilik rumah atau yang bisa di bilang istana.

Ya rumahku memang layaknya istana. Rumah bergaya eropa barat daya, lebih tepatnya spanyol ini berdiri di atas lahan seluas 420 m2. Rumah ini di dominasi dengan warna cokelat tua dan emas. Terdiri dari garasi, 3 kamar tidur utama, 3 kamar tidur lainnya, 3 kamar tidur pembantu dan supir berserta tukang kebun, dapur, taman belakang+taman depan, studio musik, ruang kerja dan lain-lain. Bisa bayangkan luasnya kan?

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarku berada. Namun, baru saja kaki sebelah kananku menaiki tangga…

"Ulquiorra-sama, apakah anda ingin mandi dulu, kalau iya saya akan siapkan air hangat untuk anda," ucap salah satu pelayanku.

"Baiklah Loly-san," balasku dengan nada datar.

"Hai Ulquiorra-sama," pelayan bermata violet itu pun menundukkan badannya, "Gomen Ulquiorra-sama, kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa pipi anda merah?"

Aku menghela napas. Hah… jadi teringat sama perempuan kasar tadi.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, kamu tidak usah khawatir," balasku dengan nada datar dan sedikit memunculkan nada tegas.

"Baiklah jika anda merasa baik-baik saja Ulquiorra-sama, saya permisi."

Pelayan berambut hitam itu pun meningalkanku, lebih tepatnya mendahuluiku menaikki tangga. Aku pun kembali menaikki tangga. Namun, baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki kiriku…

"Oniiii-saaannnn…"

Teriakkan yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Tapi suaranya lah yang membuat suasana rumah yang suram ini menjadi lebih hidup. Apalagi suara tawanya.

"Ada apa Tesla, kamu itu selalu saja teriak kalau memanggil orang," balasku dengan suara yang… lebih lembut. Tidak sedatar biasanya.

Bocah laki-laki berumur 8 tahun yang memilikki rambut dirty blonde ini pun menaiki tangga yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya dari pada aku, dan langsung memelukku.

"Ahh oni-san gak seru, gak bisa di ajak main," bocah bermata cokelat ini pun mengerutu sambil memasang wajah kesal.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis. Memang benar kalau seorang anak-anak itu dapat membuat semua orang bahagia. Tingkah polos mereka membuat semua orang tersenyum melihatnya, dapat melepaskan semua beban yang mendera. Tapi kalau sudah besar, rasanya kadang-kadang makan hati.

"Tesla, oni-san sekarang lagi capek, mainnya nanti saja ya," kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Aku pun memutuskan duduk di tangga sambil memangku Tesla.

"Ahh oni-san pasti bohong," Tesla pun kembali memasang wajah kesal, "oh iya oni-san, kenapa pipinya merah, ah Tesla tahu… oni-san pasti habis di cium cewek cantik kan…"

Alisku pun saling bertautan satu sama lain. Astaga anak kecil satu ini darimana dia tahu tentang hal seperti itu. Siapa yang mengajarkannya. Pasti orang bodoh satu itu, dasar pervert.

"Tesla, ini bukan di cium cewek, ini habis- di gigit nyamuk."

Aku jadi berbohong. Aku terpaksa berbohong, karena aku tidak ingin Tesla mengenal yang namanya kekerasan. Apalagi aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau aku habis di tampar cewek, bisa di hina aku seharian.

"Kok di gigit nyamuk sampai segitunya sih…" Tesla pun memasang tampang menuntut penjelasan lebih. Astaga, kenapa dia gak percaya saja. Merepotkan.

"Oh mungkin di cium ya…" Tesla menutup mata cokelatnya, "… sama raja dan ratu nyamuk, ya… ya…ya… Tesla pasti benar kan oni-san?"

Polos sekali anak satu ini. Di mana-mana nyamuk itu mengigit, atau lebih tepatnya menghisap darah dengan mengunakan alat hisap mereka. Kenapa di cium. Dari tadi pikirannya selalu ke arah tidak baik. Sepertinya aku harus melempar sampah bodoh satu itu ke neraka. Kepalaku rasanya tambah mau pecah. Sudah gara-gara perempuan satu itu, sekarang malah di tambah dengan adik laki-lakiku ini.

"Tesla, kamu tidak boleh mengatakan hal satu itu. Itu tidak baik," aku pun menghela napas sejenak, "kalau kamu mengatakan hal seperti tadi lagi, oni-san akan membawamu ke dokter bedah. Oni-san akan menyuruh dokter itu untuk mengeluarkan otakmu. Kamu mau?"

Mata cokelat Tesla pun melebar. Badannya gemetar. Bagus, ini dia yang aku tunggu. Aku ingin dia tidak mengatakan hal seperti tadi lagi. Ini semua demi kebaikkannya juga kan?

"I-iya oni-san, Tesla ti-tidak akan lagi… me-mengatakan hal seperti i-itu…" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata dan masih dengan badan yang bergetar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo masuk ke kamarmu. Sudah malam dan kamu besok harus sekolah kan?" kataku sambil berdiri dan mengendongnya.

"Tapi oni-san, malam ini Tesla mau tidur sama oni-san, boleh ya…"

Tesla lagi-lagi melancarkan aksi memasang wajah memohon. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dasar tipuan anak kecil. Membosankan.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh tidur sama oni-san," balasku sambil memulai menaikki tangga, sambil tetap mengendong Tesla.

"Oni-san memang yang paling baik deh," bibir Tesla pun tersenyum. Serasa mendapat mainan baru.

"Dasar kamu ini," kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tesla sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Malam semakin larut. Kegelapan semakin menyelimuti kota karakura. Aura menakutkan semakin kental terasa.

Kedua mata emeraldku belum mau terpejam saat ini. Berbeda sekali dengan adikku yang satu itu.

Wushh… wushh…

Srekk… srekk…

Suasana hening. Hanya suara semilir angin yang lumayan kuat yang terdengar. Di ikuti suara gemerisik pohon yang seakan menari mengikuti alunan suara angin. Kedua suara ini bersatu menjadi perpaduan sebuah simponi yang sangat enak untuk di dengar. Menenangkan hati.

Tapi ditambah dengan suara dengkuran halus milik adikku. Napasnya sangat teratur. Membuktikan dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Terkadang dia tersenyum tidak jelas. Mungkin, dia sedang bermimpi indah.

Tesla adalah adikku satu-satunya. Asal kalian tahu, Tesla memang lahir dari rahim yang sama, rahim ibuku, tapi kami berbeda ayah. Ayahku meninggal dunia di saat aku baru saja menginjak umur 1 tahun. Ibuku kemudian menikah lagi dengan lelaki lain, tepat 5 tahun kepergian ayah. Lelaki ini adalah ayah Tesla. Awalnya aku tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ibuku. Namun karena aku sangat menghargai ibuku, lambat laun aku pun menerimanya.

Kakiku melangkah menuju beranda. Membiarkan diriku di terpa angin malam. Aku menutup kedua mata emeraldku, merasakan angin malam.

Saat aku menutup kedua mataku, aku kembali mengingat perempuan berambut senja dan bermata abu-abu, Orihime Inoue.

Baru kali ini aku menemukan perempuan seperti dia. Selama ini aku selalu menganggap semua perempuan di dunia ini adalah perempuan yang hanya menginginkan uang dan kesempuarnaan secara fisik. Aku selalu saja di goda oleh siswi-siswi di sekolahku. Mereka selalu meneriakkan namaku dan menyapaku dengan cara yang sangat 'genit'.

Tapi perempuan yang satu itu sangat berbeda. Dia tidak langsung tertarik denganku. Dia malah bersikap ketus. Dia juga bukan perempuan yang gampang dekat dengan seorang lelaki.

Deg… deg… deg…

Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat aku memikirkannya? Masa aku menyukainya, tidak mungkin secepat ini kan?

Ini pasti hanya sesaat saja. Lagian bagaimana bisa aku menyukai cewek kasar seperti itu. Tidak mungkin. That's so impossible for me.

Hah… dari pada aku memikirkan cewek bodoh itu, lebih baik aku tidur saja. melepaskan segala penat dan pikiranku tentang perempuan itu.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Normal POV'S

At Karakura High School. In Break Time.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang berani mengajak Orihime," ucap salah seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata violet.

"Kamu saja lah Rukia, kamu kan pemberani," balas laki-laki berambut oranye nyentrik.

"Gak bisa, kamu saja Ichigo…" Rukia pun mengeluh atas tindakan Ichigo yang seenaknya.

"Gak bisa, harus kamu!" seru Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Kamu…"

"Kamu…"

"Kamu…"

"Ka…"

"Diam kalian berdua…"

Ishida pun membentak mereka berdua. Otomatis, pasangan teribut se antero Jepang itu diam. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak akan kesal jika mereka ribut terus seperti itu? Jika mereka menyelesaikan dengan cara seperti tadi, kapan masalah akan dapat terpecahkan?

"Go-gomen… Ishida-kun," kata Ichigo dan Rukia bersama-sama, sambil terbata-bata.

"Hei, kenapa kamu mengikutiku…" bibir Rukia kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata protes. Kedutan di dahi Ichigo pun semakin bertambah. Sudah banyak, dan akan menjadi lebih banyak lagi.

"Kamu ini, dasar, siapa juga yang mau ngikuti kamu. Ogah cebol," Ichigo pun memasang senyum licik. Rukia yang mendengarnya pun siap melancarkan aksi 'smack down'.(?)

"Ampun dah berdua ini," Tatsuki pun mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah dan mengelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan untuk menghentikan pertarungan yang konyol ini.

Ishida pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tatsuki. Mereka memang pasangan yang sangat bodoh.

Yang sebenarnya mereka ributkan dari tadi adalah masalah anggota kelompok. Di pelajaran sebelumnya, Isane Kotetsu sang guru biologi menyuruh mereka mengerjakan tugas berkelompok, menanam dan mengamati pertumbuhan tanaman lavender. Dan mereka saat ini masih kekurangan satu anggota kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok membutuhkan 5 anggota. Dan yang saat ini belum lengkap anggotanya adalah kelompok Ichigo dan kawan-kawan. Dan sangat pas sekali, hanya Orihime yang belum mendapatkan kelompok.

Siapa sih yang berani mengajak sang 'ice princess'? Nyali mereka pasti akan langsung mengecil sebelum mengajaknya. Beruntung sekali untuk Renji. Dia sudah sekelompok dengan Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Ggio, dan Soi fon. Jadi, memang takdir yang sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka. Terima sajalah untuk Ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

"Sepertinya biar aku saja yang menemui Orihime," usul Tatsuki. Ishida pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda dia setuju. Pasangan Ichigo dan Rukia yang berkelahi pun menghentikan perkelahian mereka, mencoba memusatkan pikiran mereka kepada ide Tatsuki.

"Kami berdua setuju," ucap Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi-lagi bersamaan, "tapi Orihime sekarang berada di mana ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Tadi aku mendengar dari Renji, Orihime sedang berada di perpustakaan," balas Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Menganggu pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya," Tatsuki pun bangkit berdiri, meningalkan kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tatsuki, sebaiknya kamu harus berdoa dulu sebelum masuk ke perpustakaan. Takutnya nanti Orihime malah akan menerkammu," kata Rukia dengan polosnya.

Ichigo, Tatsuki, dan Ishida pun sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Rukia. Polos sekali anak satu ini. Tapi kalau dia sudah marah, sebaiknya kalian harus cepat-cepat memesan lahan dan nisan untuk acara pengguburan.

"Tatsuki, ganbatte yo," Ichigo pun mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, sebagai bentuk semangat kepada Tatsuki. Tatsuki hanya tersenyum, sebagai jawaban atas semangat yang di berikan oleh Ichigo. Keberadaan Tatsuki di kelas ini pun menghilang dengan sempurna.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

"Baiklah Tatsuki-san, aku terima penawaranmu, walaupun aku bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri. Tapi karena ini tugas berkelompok, terpaksa aku menerimanya."

Itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Orihime beberapa menit yang lalu. Terkesan sombong memang, tapi inilah sikap dingin Orihime. Tatsuki pun memasang wajah sedih. Dia masih tidak menyangka Orihime akan berubah sedrastis ini. Bebar-benar berubah pikirnya.

'Orihime…'

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Tanpa terasa Tatsuki sudah tiba di depan kelasnya. Kakinya pun langsung melenggang masuk. Di kelas sendiri, terdapat teman-teman sekelompoknya yang menunggu kabar dari Tatsuki.

"Jadi gimana Tatsuki, apa berhasil?" tanya sang lelaki berambut hitam, Ishida.

Tatsuki pun mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda bahwa Orihime setuju untuk bergabung dengan kelompok mereka. Ichigo, Rukia, dan Ishida pun menghela napas. Syukurlah.

"Kamu hebat Tatsuki, keren…" Rukia pun memukul bahu Tatsuki. Tatsuki sendiri meringis kesakitan. Sakit sekali pikirnya.

"Terima kasih kuchiki," balas Tatsuki sambil memasang wajah tersenyum. Renji yang kebetulan berada di kelas pun salah tingkah karena dia baru saja melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah.

'Manisnya,' puji Renji dalam hati.

Ggio yang melihat Renji yang senyum-senyum gak jelas pun memasang wajah heran.

"Renji, kamu kenapa, kerasukkan setan?" kata Ggio sambil menguncang bahu Renji.

Renji yang merasa aktivitasnya memandang Tatsuki tergangu, melemparkan tatapan yang haus untuk membunuh seseorang kepada Ggio. Ggio yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum jahil sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkan Renji.

"Aa…"

"Kalau kamu berbicara lebih lanjut, akan ku habisi kamu!" potong Renji dengan sedikit memberikan nada tegas. Ggio sendiri sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Renji.

"I don't care, what are you say?" tanya Ggio. Sok bahasa inggis pikir Renji.

Belum saja Renji mengeluarkan satu katapun dari mulutnya untuk membalas Ggio, guru Fisika mereka, Jushiro Ukitake sudah memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, silahkan buka buku kalian halaman 123."

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Sore ini cuaca sedikit tidak bersahabat. Langit di warnai dengan warna abu-abu, tanda langit akan siap menurunkan jutaan hujan. Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan bagi jutaan pohon dan tumbuhan di seluruh kota Karakura. Tapi akan menjadi masalah yang besar bagi para hewan dan manusia tentunya.

Orihime sangat beruntung hari ini karena dia membawa payung. Jadi jika hujan, dia bisa melindungi diri.

Orihime terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalanan menuju apartemennya. Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Terus berkutat di perpustakaan mencari bahan-bahan tugas membuat matanya di serang kantuk yang luar biasa. Dia ingin sekali tidur, apalagi cuaca sangat mendukung untuk tidur dan bergelung di tempat tidur.

Tin… Tin… Tin…

Suara klakson pun menghentikan sementara aksi berjalan Orihime.

'Siapa sih, seenaknya saja. Dia pikir ini jalanan punya nenek moyangnya?' gerutu Orihime dalam hati.

Orihime pun membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke belakang. Mobil Mercedes berwarna hitam mengkilat. Pintu mobil itu pun terbuka, memunculkan sosok anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki, bermata cokelat dan memilikki rambut dirty blonde.

Anak kecil itu pun berjalan menuju Orihime. Orihime hanya memasang wajah bingung.

'Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?' tanya Orihime dalam hati.

"Kakak, hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Tesla," Tesla membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Orihime semakin bingung. Ada apa gerangan?

"Watashi wa Orihime Inoue," balas Orihime dengan nada datar.

"Jadi begini kakak Hime, aku ada perlu dengan kakak, apa kakak bisa ikut denganku sekarang?" tanya Tesla.

"Apa-apaan kamu anak kecil. Ada urusan apa kamu denganku," balas Orihime dengan suara yang datar, tapi di bumbui sedikit dengan nada tidak suka.

Tesla tidak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime. Dia malah memegang tangan Orihime dan menariknya, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hei, lepaskan bocah nakal!" Orihime pun membentak Tesla. Namun Tesla sama sekali tidak terpengaruh apalagi takut dengan Orihime.

Tesla dan Orihime pun sudah sampai di depan pintu mobil. Orihime menutup matanya. Tesla pun mendorong Orihime masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun dorongan yang keras dari Tesla membuatnya jatuh terbaring di atas mobil.

"Aduh…" teriak Orihime.

'Kenapa kursi mobil ini agak keras, ini terasa seperti paha manusia.'

Orihime pun membuka kedua matanya, mencoba mencari tahu benda apa yang sedang dia jadikan bantal saat ini. Mata abu-abunya pun terbuka.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur di pahaku, onna?"

Orihime sangat mengenal suara datar ini. Suara seseorang yang telah ia tampar kemarin malam.

Orihime pun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Orihime kaget. Tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Kamu lagi, apa maumu sih!" Orihime pun membentak sang laki-laki pemilik mata emerald itu. Ulquiorra hanya diam, tidak membalas.

Orihime yang merasa tidak di hiraukan kata-katanya langsung mencoba turun. Tapi sayang, Tesla sudah menutup pintunya.

"Om Nnoitra, kunci pintunya," perintah Tesla. Sang supir, Nnoitra pun langsung mengkunci pintu mobil. Otomatis, mimpi buruk Orihime pun di mulai.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

"Kenapa kamu malah membawaku kesini orang asing. Apa maumu sebenarnya!" Orihime kembali membentak Ulquiorra sambil melancarkan tatapan kesal stadium tinggi. Namun Ulquiorra kembali melaksanakan aksi tutup mulut.

"Kita ke sini ya jelas makan lah kakak, masa tidak tahu kalau café itu adalah tempat makan," kata Tesla polos.

"Aku juga tahu kalau cafe adalah tempat makan. Kamu pikir aku bodoh!" Orihime pun membentak Tesla. Sepertinya energi Orihime akan sangat terkuras hari ini.

"Jangan pernah kamu membentak adikku. Tutup saja mulutmu dan masuk."

Ulquiorra pun menarik tangan Orihime, lebih tepatnya menyeret Orihime masuk ke dalam cafe.

Café ini bernuansa kota Paris. Makanan-makanannya jelas saja makanan Paris. Ada Éclair, Cream Puffs, Souffle, dan lain-lain.

Ulquiorra mengambil tempat VIP. Namun saat mereka melewati beberapa meja yang ada di ruangan ini, mata emerald Ulquiorra, mata cokelat Tesla, dan mata abu-abu Orihime melebar saat mereka melewati meja paling depan yang berada di ruangan ini. mereka berhenti di tempat itu. Begitu pula mata biru dan mata cokelat dua orang lelaki yang sedang mereka bertiga pandanggi.

"Tou-san…" seru Ulquiorra dan Tesla bersamaan.

"Kak Grimmjow…" seru Orihime.

"Ulquiorra, Tesla…" balas sang lelaki bermata cokelat, Sousuke Aizen.

"Orihime…" balas sang lelaki bermata biru, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

To be continued

Maaf jika Hana menjadikan Tesla adik dari Ulquiorra. Hana tahu mereka sangat tidak mirip, tapi jika Tesla tidak di masukkan ke dalam cerita ini, maka cerita ini tidak akan jalan. Gomenne minna…

Soal mimpi Orihime, itu belum masuk rated M kan?

Bagaimana menurut kalian, masih banyak typo yang betebaran dengan bebasnya, character yang OOC, cerita yang aneh, abal…

Silahkan lemparkan semua kritik dan saran kalian di ruang review.

Mind to review this story?


	5. Meet You is Miracle or Disaster

Balasan Review :

ayano646cweety : Iya Ulqui di tampar Hime. Hebat kan Hime, hehehe... untuk penjelasan pertemuan mereka dengan Grim dan Aizen akan di bahas di sini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Yonde kudasai...^^

relya schiffer : Tidak apa-apa telat review, lagian Hana kan juga suka telat review fic Relya-san, hehehe... Iya bapaknya Ulqui itu Aizen, penjelasan bertemu dengan Aizen akan di bahas di chap ini. Soal kesalahan Hana dalam bahasa inggris itu memang benar, maafkan atas kesalahan Hana ya. Yah gak jadi nampar Relya-san deh, hehehe...*di lempar Ulqui* Oke, terima kasih atas reviewnya, yonde kudasai...^^

Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa : Gak apa telat review kok Arisa-san^^ Eum tenang saja Tesla juga mau kok sama Arisa-san, hehehe... Eum penderitaan Orihime memang akan bertambah. Untuk jelasnya silahkan di baca. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Yonde kudasai...^^

A beautiful gift from god

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo

My Wish Song by Rascal Flatts

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : UlquiHime and many others

Warning : Ceritanya OOC, ga jelas, ga nyambung, aneh, parah deh pokoknya,

yang paling parah characternya OOC semua(beneran deh)

Ada satu OC, namanya Gissella Sousuke, ibu dari Grimmjow dan istri dari Aizen.

Masa lalu Ulquiorra dan keluarganya akan terbongkar. Tentu saja ada kaitannya dengan Grimmjow dan Aizen. Kekelaman Grimmjow juga akan terbongkar di sini, ada hubungannya dengan percintaan Grimmjow dan Neliel. Pertemuan kembali Orihime dan Grimmjow. Apakah perasaan cinta di hati Orihime untuk Grimmjow masih ada? Apa yang akan di perbuat Aizen kepada Orihime setelah mengetahui sesuatu hal tentang Orihime?

If you not like this story, please click back button.

O

O

O

^^Yonde Kudasai Minna^^

O

O

O

Chapter 5 : Meet You is Miracle or Disaster

Ke lima manusia itu saling berdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Kekagetan mereka menutupi dan menghalangi kerja mulut mereka untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Mereka semua saling berpikir. Apa yang harus di bicarakan. Setelah sekian lama mereka semua tidak pernah bertemu. Aizen yang selama dua tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ulquiorra dan Tesla. Orihime dan Grimmjow yang juga sudah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun.

Di mana-mana orang-orang pasti akan langsung berpelukkan, melepas rindu. Tapi sepertinya ada tembok yang terpasang dengan sangat kuat di antara mereka, menghalangi niat itu.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, Ulquiorra dan Tesla?"

Suara bariton milik Aizen Sousuke mengawali kesunyiaan, mencoba mengembalikan atmosfir ke keadaan sebelumnya. Ramah dan nyaman. Aizen tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa Ulquiorra tidak mau tersenyum, berbeda dengan Tesla.

"Tesla baik-baik sa…"

"Cih, peduli apa kamu kepada kami, manusia tidak tahu diri!" Ulquiorra dengan cepat memotong perkataan Tesla. Tesla terkejut mendengar perkataan sang kakak. Kedua bola mata cokelat Tesla melebar. Kenapa kakak berkata seperti itu, pikirnya.

Orihime dan Grimmjow sama-sama terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepada ayahnya sendiri? Aizen sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja Tesla," ucap Aizen sambil tersenyum, Aizen mengubah arah pandangannya, "Ulquiorra, mana sopan santunmu. Bukannya selama ini aku telah mengajarkanmu sopan santun?"

"Untuk apa sopan santun di depan orang tua bajingan seperti kamu. Seharusnya kamu yang harus belajar sopan santun. Pembunuh!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Ulquiorra. Amarah yang sedari tadi di simpannya saat pertama kali mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata cokelat milik Aizen tidak bisa di tahan. Dinding kesabaran telah hancur. Minyak kemarahan membuat api dalam diri lelaki itu membara.

Orihime, Tesla, dan Grimmjow kaget. Mata mereka sama-sama melebar. Terlalu kagum dengan ucapan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Satu kata untuk Ulquiorra, hebat!

Aizen lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumannya itu seakan mengatakan apa yang di katakan Ulquiorra itu adalah benar. Dia seorang pembunuh. Membunuh siapa?

"Hemm… jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam dulu Ulquiorra, dengarkan pen…"

"Bullshit!" Ulquiorra memotong cepat perkataan Aizen, sebelum lelaki pemilik rambut berwarna cokelat itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ulquiorra tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Aizen.

Ulquiorra dengan cepat mengenggam tangan mungil Tesla dan langsung menyeretnya pergi. Tesla yang masih terkejut pun tambah terkejut dengan perlakuan Ulquiorra yang terhitung kasar.

"Oni-san, ki-kita… mau ke-ke…" Tangan Tesla gemetaran. Dia tidak sanggup berbicara. Terlalu takut. Belum pernah di lihatnya lagi kemarahan kakaknya yang seperti ini setelah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kita pergi!"

Ulquiorra langsung menyeret Tesla. Tidak peduli dengan Tesla yang berteriak untuk di lepaskan tanggannya. Kemarahan telah mengambil alih pikiran dan perasaannya. Bahkan dia tidak sadar telah meninggalkan Orihime.

Ulquiorra dan Tesla telah resmi meniggalkan café ini. Mata semua pengunjung telah merekam kejadian yang sangat langka bisa terjadi di café para pengusaha ini. Pertanyaan mereka sama, bagaimana mungkin?

Sunyi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Mata cokelat Aizen menjelajahi seluruh isi dari café ini. Melihat mata-mata lain yang mendapat tontonan gratis drama keluarga yang tadi berlangsung. Entah kenapa, semua pengunjung langsung kembali ke aktifitasnya masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi yang melihat ke tempat kejadian perkara pertarungan ayah dan anak.

Orihime terdiam. Kedua bola mata abu-abunya serasa kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dirinya hanya diam bagai manusia yang telah di sihir menjadi patung. Tak bernyawa.

Kedua bola mata biru safir milik Grimmjow yang semula menatap Aizen, beralih menatap Orihime. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Orihime? Tapi kenyataannya- dunia memang sempit. Dua tahun tidak bertemu dan dunia kembali mempertemukan dirinya dengan Orihime, adik dari perempuan yang selalu di cintainya.

Gadis berambut senja ini sekarang sudah bisa mengembalikkan dirinya seperti semula. Kedua bola mata abu-abu milik Orihime menatap kedua bola mata biru milik Grimmjow. Saat kedua pandangan mata itu bertemu, serasa ada listrik di antara pandangan mereka itu.

Lama mereka bertatapan, sampai suara bariton Aizen memecahkan pandangan mereka.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertatapan seperti itu?"

Orihime dan Grimmjow sama-sama tersadar. Dan mereka langsung menatap Aizen yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kepada mereka.

"Ahaha… cinta masa muda memang mengasyikkan," ucap Aizen sambil tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa ketawa Aizen serasa lagu pengantar mimpi buruk bagi Orihime.

"Bukan seperti itu," ujar Grimmjow membela dirinya. Wajah Orihime merona merah.

"Ka-kalau begitu… saya permisi."

Orihime dengan cepat meninggalkan café.

"Orihime!"

Teriakkan Grimmjow tidak di hiraukan sedikit pun oleh Orihime. Gadis yang memilikki tinggi 157 cm ini terus berlari dan berlari. Meninggalkan sejauh mungkin tempat itu.

"Hah… hah…"

Deg… deg… deg…

Napas Orihime tersengal-sengal. Berlari memang cukup menyita separuh energi tubuh kita. Dan yang menyiksa Orihime, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Wajah putih nan mulusnya memerah dan… panas.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Disinilah sekarang Ulquiorra berada. Lelaki yang memilikki tinggi 169 cm ini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela, di sebuah ruangan yang sangat tertutup bagi semua tamu di rumahnya. Angin yang masuk melalui jendela langsung saja menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut kayu eboninya. Menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat keren.

Kedua bola mata emeraldnya terus menatap nanar pemandangan di hadapannya. Tempat tidur di hadapannya tidaklah kosong. Seorang perempuan berumur sekitar 38 tahun menempati tempat tidur berukuran queen size ini. Kedua bola matanya tertutup dengan sangat rapat. Tidak terbuka sedikitpun. Begitu pula tubuhnya, diam bagaikan di lem.

Inilah ibu kandung Ulquiorra. Perempuan hebat yang selama ini selalu mengurusnya sendirian, semenjak peninggalan ayah Ulquiorra yang meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu. Yang selalu bekerja keras melanjutkan segala pekerjaan suaminya di perusahaan yang mereka bangun sejak awal.

Retsu Sousuke.

Pertanyaan, mengapa ibunya menggunakan nama yang sama dengan Aizen, lelaki yang sangat di benci Ulquiorra?

Karena Aizen adalah ayah tirinya. Suami kedua sang ibunda. Ayah kandung dari Tesla.

Retsu terbaring dengan damai. Tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kehadiran Ulquiorra. Alat pernapasan dengan sangat jelas terpasang di hidung perempuan berambut hitam itu. Infus, penyalur nutrisi dan gizi ke tubuhnya terpasang di tanggannya. Alat pendeteksi jantung juga terdapat di ruangan ini. Begitu pula tabung oksigen.

Kenapa banyak peralatan rumah sakit di ruangan ini. apa sebegitu parahnya penyakit perempuan ini?

Koma.

Ya, ibunda Ulquiorra ini mengalami koma. Retsu sama sekali tidak sadar selama dua tahun. Kegelapan itu selama dua tahun mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Flashback.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan di kepang ke depan sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai atas rumahnya. Ya perempuan ini bernama Retsu Sousuke. Istri dari pengusaha terkenal Aizen Sousuke. Ibunda dari Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Tesla Sousuke.

Perempuan yang memilikki mata berwarna biru ini terus berjalan tanpa tahu ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat kedua kaki Retsu mencoba menuruni anak tangga di rumah mewah ini, seseorang mendorongnya. Dan tentu saja…

Tubuh Retsu terguling di tangga. Menuruni dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan terkapar di lantai bawah, dengan sangat mengenaskan. Kepalanya bocor, penuh dengan cairan merah berbau anyir.

Seseorang yang tadi mendorongnya tersenyum licik. Ini dia yang di tunggu-tunggu. Hanya tinggal malaikat pencabut nyawa datang mengambil nyawa Retsu.

Tanpa dia sadari, kedua bola mata emerald seorang lelaki merekam semua kejadian naas yang terjadi.

Flashback Off

Begitulah insiden yang terjadi, yang membuat Retsu koma. Lelaki pemilik mata emerald itu sudah pasti milik Ulquiorra. Lantas, siapa yang mendorong Retsu?

Aizen Sousuke.

Dua tahun lalu, Aizenlah yang mendorong Retsu. Tersangka utama atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Retsu. Suami yang selama ini di percaya Retsu dapat mengantikan figur suami terdahulunya, mengkhianatinya dengan sangat mudah. Retsu memang tidak mengetahui siapa yang mendorongnya. Namun… Ulquiorra mengetahuinya.

Ulquiorra tidak pernah menyangka sang ayah tiri tega melakukan hal sekeji itu. Dengan mudahnya, tanpa merasa berdosa, mendorong tubuh sang ibu. Menyebabkan sang ibu koma.

Pada saat itu, Ulquiorra mencari tahu apa penyebab lelaki berambut cokelat itu mendorong ibunya hingga koma. Melalui salah satu orang kepercayaannya, Ulquiorra mengetahui kalau Aizen melakukan itu semua agar dapat mengambil alih semua perusahaan milik Retsu. Memang selama ini Aizen yang mengurus perusahaan, namun perusahaan itu tetap sah milik Retsu. Aizen tetap tidak dapat mengambil alih perusahaan Retsu. Karena di surat kuasa, jika kedua orang tua Ulquiorra meninggal, atau salah satu orang tuanya koma, maka perusahaan dan seluruh asset milik keluarga ini akan jatuh ke tanggan Ulquiorra.

Setelah kejadian ini, Aizen sama sekali tidak pernah kembali ke rumah. Dia menghilang bak di telan bumi. Ulquiorra bersyukur Aizen tidak kembali sama sekali ke rumah mereka. Ulquiorra sangat berharap dia tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan pembunuh seperti Aizen.

Selama Aizen pergi, Ulquiorra baru mengetahui sebelum Aizen menikah dengan ibunya, Aizen pernah menikah dengan seseorang. Dan mereka mempunyai anak yang sekaligus secara tidak langung menjadi kakak tiri Ulquiorra, namanya adalah…

Grimmjow Sousuke.

Kembali kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra merasa dia akan menjadi sangat lemah saat dirinya mengingat dan mengamati sang ibu. Wajah stoicnya yang selama ini terpasang dengan rapat di wajahnya, akan menjadi lembut saat dirinya berhadapan dengan sang ibu.

Ulquiorra masih sangat mengingat begitu besar kasih sayang yang di tunjukkan dan diberikan oleh Retsu. Retsu selalu melindungi dan menjaga Ulquiorra. Walaupun Retsu termasuk tipe ibu yang sangat tegas, namun kasih sayang tetap yang paling utama. Selalu tercurah senantiasa, mengalir seperti sungai yang tenang. Menyejukkan.

Hal yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun, apa yang di lakukan Ulquiorra di kamar ini. Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasukki kamar ini. Kecuali Tesla, dokter yang merawat ibunya, dan pelayan pribadi khusus untuk sang ibu.

Seperti sekarang ini, Ulquiorra sedang membalik tubuh ibunya dengan sangat hati-hati supaya tidak mengalami nyeri akibat berbaring terlalu lama. Hal ini di lakukan setiap 2 jam. Jika Ulquiorra tidak ada, maka pelayan pribadi sang ibu yang akan melakukannya.

Ulquiorra juga selalu membuatkan sang ibu campuran makanan bayi dan susu bubuk melalui tube, menyuntikkan insulin. Ulquiorra juga terkadang selalu bernyanyi dan bermain musik untuk ibunya. Seperti sekarang ini, Ulquiorra mengambil gitar yang terdapat di dalam kamar, menyanyikan satu lagu untuk ibunya.

I hope that the days come easy

And the moments pass slow, and each road leads you where you want to go

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most of you

If it's cold outside, show the world of warmth of your smile

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to

Your dreams stay big and your worries stay small

You never need to carry more than you can hold

Ulquiorra terus bernyanyi. Petikkan gitarnya menghantarkan nada yang sangat indah.

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too

Yeah this is my wish

Ulquiorra menyudahi nyanyiannya. Suara merdu Ulquiorra serasa seperti pesan penyemangat bagi sang ibu. Lagu ini adalah harapannya bagi sang wanita yang sudah susah payah melahirkan dirinya. Berharap, sang ibu akan segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Hancurlah sudah topeng stoic Ulquiorra. Semua orang pasti tidak akan percaya jika mengetahui Ulquiorra menjadi sangat tidak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan ibunya. Namun semua rela di lakukan untuk sang ibu. Apapun itu, asal membuat ibunya senang.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

15.15 p.m.

Grimmjow dan Aizen masih berada di café tadi. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai makan.

"Siapa perempuan tadi Grim?" Aizen membuka suara. Grimmjow hanya berdecak kesal.

"Namanya Orihime Ichimaru. Adik dari Neliel Ichimaru, perempuan yang dulu menjadi kekasihku."

Saat Aizen mendengar perkataan lelaki pemilik mata biru safir itu, dia langsung tersenyum. Mangsa baru pikirnya.

"Tou-san jangan menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal senista dulu, aku tidak mau!" Grimmjow mengancam Aizen sebelum Aizen berbicara. Grimmjow tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran ayahnya.

"Jika kamu tidak mau menurutiku, aku akan membuat ibumu itu mati."

Grimmjow berdecak kesal. Ini yang tidak di sukainya dari Aizen, selalu mengancamnya dengan keselamatan sang ibu. Mau tak mau Grimmjow harus menuruti perintah Aizen.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Grimmjow memasang wajah kesal. Aizen hanya tersenyum licik.

"Sama seperti dulu saat Neliel bodoh itu masih hidup. Dekati Orihime dan dapatkan informasi mengenai keluarganya sedetail mungkin. Buat Orihime jatuh cinta denganmu, buat dia sampai bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

Aizen tersenyum puas. Satu mangsa akan kembali masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Sebentar lagi, semua rencananya akan berhasil tanpa cacat. Persetan dengan asset kekayaan yang tidak berhasil dia dapatkan dari Ulquiorra. Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang urusi dulu mangsa baru.

Grimmjow sendiri hanya memasang wajah kesal tingkat tinggi. Apakah harus lagi dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang dia lakukan dulu kepada Neliel? Dulu kakaknya, apakah harus adiknya lagi?

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

05.00 p.m. In Karakura"s Grave

Angin di kota Karakura hari ini cukup sejuk. Berhembus lumayan kencang, mampu menerbangkan semua benda yang tipis. Langit pun mulai menunjukkan sudah sore. Lukisan di langit kali ini campuran antara cat berwarna orange dan kuning, menghiasi langit, membentuk gradasi seni yang sangat indah.

Lelaki yang memilikki tinggi 186 cm sedang menikmati angin hari ini. Karena hanya anginlah yang menemani kesendiriannya saat ini. Di sebuah pemakaman, lelaki berambut biru ini hanya sendirian. Menatapi salah satu makam yang sangat terawat. Grimmjow mengusap batu nisan dengan pandangan miris. Nisan ini bertuliskan seorang nama yang beberapa tahun lalu sampai sekarang selalu mengisi hatinya.

Neliel Ichimaru , 24 April 1989.

Grimmjow terdiam. Memutar kembali memori kenangannya dengan sang pujaan hati. Perempuan yang selalu ada untuknya. Perempuan yang selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. Kepeduliaannya yang begitu besar. Sungguh, begitu banyak hal yang bisa di banggakan dari perempuan berambut hijau-biru itu. Catat bagi setiap lelaki, menyesallah kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan Neliel Ichimaru.

Tapi Grimmjow kembali mengingat pembicaraan nista tadi yang berlangsung dengan ayahnya. Entah manusia kejam itu bisa di sebut ayah apa tidak. Bukan hanya Ulquiorra yang sangat membenci Aizen, namun Grimmjow sebenarnya juga sangat membenci Aizen.

Namun kenapa Grimmjow masih bersama Aizen, kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ulquiorra? Kenapa Grimmjow rela melakukan semua hal yang di suruh Aizen?

Perlu di ketahui, Grimmjow memilikki masalah yang sama persis dengan apa yang di alami Ulquiorra.

Ibu Grimmjow atau istri pertama dari Aizen sekarang juga sedang koma di rumah mereka. Kejadiannya sama dengan Retsu, ibu Grimmjow di dorong dari tangga oleh Aizen. Ibu Grimmjow bernama Gissella Sousuke. Ibunya adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya persis dengan Grimmjow, berwarna biru dan lurus panjang. Memilikki bola mata berwarna biru tua. Sangatlah indah untuk di pandang.

Jadi selama ini, pernikahan Aizen dan Gissella adalah pernikahan yang seharusnya tidak sah secara agama. Gissella memang sangat mencintai Aizen, namun tidak bagi Aizen. Aizen selama ini menikahi Gissella karena kekayaan yang di milikki perempuan itu. Dan sudah jelas alasan Aizen membuat Gissella koma. Ya, untuk menguasai seluruh asset kekayaan Gissella.

Grimmjow dengan rela melakukan semua hal yang di perintahkan Aizen karena Aizen selalu mengancamnya dengan keselamatan sang ibu. Jika sudah berhubungan dengan sang ibu, Grimmow ridak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aizen selalu mengancam kalau lelaki berambut cokelat itu tidak akan mengurusi segala pengobatan Gissella. Kalau pengobatan tidak di berikan, secara perlahan namun pasti, Gissella akan pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow. Dan Grimmjow sama sekali tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Karena seorang ibu itu seperti pelukis handal. Dan hati kita itu seakan kanvas yang kosong, putih bersih. Kemudian ibu mengabungkan dua cat air yang masing-masing catnya mengandung unsur kasih sayang dan kelembutan. Selanjutnya, ibu akan mulai mengoreskan cat air itu di kanvas dan akan membentuk dan menghasilkan lukisan yang harganya tidak ternilai. Dan lukisan ibu itu, adalah kita. Inilah alasan yang sangat pasti, yang membuat Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra sama-sama melakukan berbagai cara agar ibu mereka senang.

Kemudian alasan Grimmjow tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ulquiorra, karena seluruh asset kekayaan sang ibu jatuh ke tangan Aizen jika Gissella koma ataupun meninggal dunia. Jadi, apa yang bisa di perbuat Grimmjow sekarang? Jika dia kabur dari rumah dengan membawa ibunya, bagaimana caranya Grimmjow bisa membayar pengobatan sang ibu. Pengobatan itu tidaklah murah.

Dan tentang perkataan Aizen sewaktu di café.

"Sama seperti dulu saat Neliel bodoh itu masih hidup. Dekati Orihime dan dapatkan informasi mengenai keluarganya sedetail mungkin. Buat Orihime jatuh cinta denganmu, buat dia sampai bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

Sebenarnya Grimmjow berpacaran dengan Neliel dulu karena Aizen menyuruhnya untuk mencari informasi perusahaan Gin Ichimaru dengan menjadi pacar perempuan bermata hazel itu. Mengali sampai ke dasarnya informasi perusahaan Ichimaru Corp. Namun Aizen menyuruhya untuk tidak sama sekali jatuh cinta kepada Neliel. Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Grimmjow jatuh cinta kepada Neliel Ichimaru.

Ya, Grimmjow tidak bisa menepis perasaannya kepada Neliel. Perasaan yang begitu kuat itu tidak bisa di tahannya.

Karena pada dasarnya cinta itu selalu datang tiba-tiba. Cinta itu seakan senang sekali bersembunyi dan akan membuat kalian terkejut. Semacam surprise. Ketika cinta sudah menemukan sasaran dan bersarang di hatimu, kamu tidak dapat menyangkalnya- bahkan mengusirnya menjauh. Itu semua kehendak Tuhan, dan kamu tidak dapat menolaknya, apalagi sampai memprotes. Berdosa.

Waktu itu Grimmjow memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Itu semua hanya untuk menutupi penyamarannya agar tidak ketahuan. Jeagerjaques sendiri sebenarnya nama belakang dari sang ibu, Gissella Jeagerjaques.

Ya, terkadang dunia memang sangat kejam.

Kembali kepada Grimmjow. Grimmjow terus menatap nisan Neliel. Tangan kekar Grimmjow meletakkan bunga chrysanthemum atau yang di kenal dengan nama bunga krisan di depan nisan.

"Gomenne Neliel, selama ini aku sudah berbohong kepadamu. Aku sudah mengkhianati cintamu. Gomen."

Grimmjow menghela napas, kemudian mengeluarkan dengan sangat pelan. Melakukan lagi hal yang sama berulang kali. Membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

"Cih... apakah aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama kepada Orihime. Arrgghh!"

Grimmjow mengacak rambut birunya dengan kasar. Entahlah, yang pasti saat ini dia pasti sedang stress berat. Stress memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang langsung menyelesak masuk dengan seenaknya.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

08.20 p.m. Ulquiorra's House

Malam ini lebih gelap di banding biasanya. Terbukti dengan kesendirian bulan. Teman-temannya para bintang tidak ada bersamanya. Bulan yang kecewa pun hanya menampilkan sedikit sinarnya ke bumi. Langit malam ini pun terdapat beberapa goresan warna merah. Menandakan jutaan butiran hujan akan datang.

Ulquiorra sendirian di balkon kamarnya. Menatap langit dengan pandangan dingin. Seakan ingin mengutuk langit. Namun kenyataannya tentu saja bukan seperti itu.

Ulquiorra kembali mengingat kejadian nista kecelakaan ibunya. Dendam kepada Aizen akan terus bersarang di hati Ulquiorra. Tidak ada yang dapat mengeluarkan dendam itu dari hati dan pikiran seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, Tesla sedang mengamatiya dari balik pintu kamar. Setelah cukup melihat kakaknya, Tesla melenggang pergi. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan kamar sang saudara.

Wajah Tesla tampak kusut. Seakan apa yang Ulquiorra rasakan, dia juga rasakan. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling di takutkan Tesla. Kakaknya yang seakan kehilangan sinar hidup. Seakan putus asa. Kecewa, marah, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Lelaki mungil berambut dirty blonde ini tiba-tiba mendapat ide. Semoga ide ini akan sedikit membantu kakaknya. Tesla berlari-lari menuju halaman depan rumah. Mencari sosok lelaki jangkung yang memilikki warna rambut sama dengan Ulquiorra.

"Om Nnoi!" Nnoitra yang merasa namanya di panggil pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan menangkap Tesla sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa tuan muda, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tesla menganggukkan-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda iya.

"Aku mau om Nnoi mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat. Ke tempat kak Hime, om Nnoi sudah mencari tahu alamat rumahnya kan?"

Nnoitra tersenyum menyeringai. Mengerti akan maksud tuan mudanya. Ya, Nnoitra pernah di suruh oleh Ulquiorra untuk mencari tahu alamat rumah Orihime.

"Tentu saja saya sudah mencarinya," ucap Nnoitra. Tesla tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku sekarang ya?" perintah Tesla. Nnoitra mengangguk.

"Roger bos!" balas Nnoitra sambil bersiap-siap mempersiapkan mobil.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

To be Continued

Ya sampai di sini ceritanya. Hana yakin seyakin-yakinnya nih chap jelek banget. Dan gomen updatenya telat, hontou ni gomenansai...=.=

Gimana apakah menurut para senpai dan para reader sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Hana akan menerima dengan senang hati ^ ^

Nee, mind to review this story?


	6. When You Sad, I Will Make You Happy

**A** **B**eautiful **G**ift **F**rom God

Disclaimer : Bleach Akan Selalu Menjadi Milik Tite Kubo

Alone In Japanesse Version by Aqua Timez (Ost Bleach Anime)

Winter Child in English Version by Suzy Miss A (Ost Dream High Korean Drama)

..

..

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Ulquiorra Schiffer and Orihime Inoue

Warning : Ceritanya OOC, Ga Jelas, Ga Nyambung, Aneh, Parah,

Yang Paling Parah Characternya OOC Semua

..

..

Apa yang akan di lakukan Tesla untuk dapat menyenangkan hati Ulquiorra? Apakah Orihime mau membantu Tesla? Apakah Orihime mulai menyukai Ulquiorra?

..

..

If you not like this story, please click back button.

O

O

O

Yonde Kudasai Minna

O

O

O

Chapter 5 : When You Sad, I Will Make You Happy

30th of November 2010

Langit malam semakin gelap. Semakin lagi tak terlihat tanda-tanda adanya aktivitas para penghuni langit. Kecuali bulan yang dengan setia menerangi dunia. Tanda malam semakin larut. Waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Langit pun tetap menampilkan gradasi hitam.

Mobil Mercedes hitam terus melaju di kegelapan malam. Menelusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. Menembus angin malam yang hari ini terasa cukup dingin. Beberapa kilat pun nampak, menambah suasana yang semakin mencekam.

Ckiittt…

Mobil ini akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pemakaman. Pemakaman yang langsung menyambut dengan kabut yang begitu pekat. Tidak dapat di terawang dengan mudah apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Tap… tap… tap…

Beberapa langkah kaki manusia pun terdengar, mencoba mewarnai dan menambah suara lain di pemakaman ini. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan orang ini dan beberapa teman di belakangnya, di tengah kuburan seperti ini, dan pada malam hari.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Szayel Aporro Granz."

Orang yang turun dari mobil tadi pun menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pink, tepat berada di hadapannya. Mengeluarkan senyuman yang sedikit 'menyeramkan'. Entah apa artinya. Tidak ada yang dapat mengetahuinya.

"Tentu saja, bos besar yang terhormat."

* * *

Seorang anak kecil berumur delapan tahun dan seorang lelaki yang berumur 25 tahun sedang berada di depan halaman apartemen sederhana. Alasannya sudah jelas, untuk menemui Orihime Inoue.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya, Om Nnoi?" tanya anak kecil tersebut, yang di ketahui adalah Tesla Sousuke. Lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Ya, ini adalah rumahnya Orihime Inoue, Tuan Muda," balas sang supir keluarga Schiffer atau keluarga Sousuke, entahlah mana yang benar.

"Aya… aya… ayo kita masuk Om Nnoi," seru Tesla sambil memegang tangan lelaki berambut hitam di sebelahnya dan menariknya masuk. Nnoitra sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos sang tuan muda.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu apartemen milik Orihime. Lelaki kecil berambut dirty blonde itu pun langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Hime _nee-san_…" Tesla langsung berteriak. Tidak peduli dengan ketenangan orang lain yang dapat terganggu karena teriakkannya.

"Jangan teriak terlalu nyaring, Tuan Muda, nanti tetangga apartemen ini marah loh," Nnoitra pun memperingkatkan dan menasehati sang Tuan Muda. Tesla yang mendengar nasehat Nnoitra pun memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Tidak apa-apa Om Nnoi, nanti jika mereka marah, aku akan langsung mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes-no-jutsu_ ku. Mereka pasti akan langsung luluh," jawab Tesla yang langsung di hadiahi wajah heran dari Nnoitra.

Tapi apa yang di katakan Tesla memang benar. Nnoitra mengakui hal ini. Karena pada dasarnya, wajah imut Tesla sudah membuat para ibu-ibu pingsan. Mereka semua rata-rata terkena overdosis keimuttan wajah Tesla. Sampai-sampai ada penyakit _The Cuttiest Tesla Syndrome_. Di tambah juga akan wajah Tesla yang ganteng. Mereka ingin sekali mengambil Tesla, namun sudah kehendak Tuhan, Tesla harus menjadi anak dari pasangan Aizen Sousuke dan Retsu Sousuke.

Di dalam apartemen Orihime sendiri, Orihime sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas kimianya. Tugas yang sangat banyak membuat otaknya serasa memberontak, ingin keluar dari kepala gadis berambut senja ini.

"Hime _nee-san_…"

'Siapa sih malam-malam begini,' gerutu Orihime dalam hati.

Orihime pun memutuskan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu luar. Dan sambil mengeruttu tentunya. Jelas saja kita akan kesal, lagi stress pikirin tugas sekolah, malah ada tamu tidak di undang yang seenaknya.

Cklekkk…

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini!"

"_Konban wa _Hime_ nee-san_."

Orihime pun langsung memasang wajah angker. Ternyata yang datang si perusuh kecil, adik dari si lelaki berwajah sok dingin dan seperti mayat berjalan. Dan setan kecil ini di temani sama sendok berjalan yang mata sebelahnya di tutup kayak bajak laut. Orang-orang yang abstrak, pikirnya.

"Ada apa kamu malam-malam ke sini, Setan Kecil?" tanya Orihime dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Tesla yang mendengarnya malah ketawa-ketawa tidak jelas. Tesla ini terlalu polos apa memang aneh.

"Hahaha… Hime _nee-san_ kalau lagi marah jadi tambah imut ya, Om Nnoi. Aku saja sampai terpesona," ucap Tesla yang mendapat anggukkan tanda setuju dari Nnoitra. Pelayan yang setia.

Telinga Orihime yang mendapat sinyal pujian seperti itu pun mendadak menjadi panas. Bukan karena Orihime senang dengan pujian sang anak kecil bermata cokelat ini, tapi karena menahan amarah. Dasar cari gara-gara pikirnya.

"Tahu apa kamu soal seperti itu, Anak Kecil," Orihime mundur beberapa langkah, dan bersiap memegang _knop_ pintu. Sebelum Orihime berhasil menutupnya, tangan kurus dan panjang Nnoitra menahannya.

"Sabar dulu, nona Inoue, lagian biasanya anak kecil tidak pernah bohong," Nnoitra pun membela sang tuan muda. Tapi memang benar kan, anak kecil itu jarang sekali berbohong.

"Tapi tidak untuk anak seperti ini. Apalagi adik dari si orang asing itu!" Orihime pun mengeluarkan amarahnya.

'Kenapa sih mereka ini selalu saja menganggu kehidupanku!' Orihime pun menggerutu dalam hati.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Orihime sendiri saat ini sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak melesat keluar. Bisa-bisa nanti dia di marahi tetangga yang lain. Dan, Orihime malas mencari masalah dengan Tesla, karena masalahnya pasti tidak akan selesai.

Orihime mengedarkan pandanggannya ke segala arah dan Orihime tidak menemukan adanya Tesla di sekitarnya.

'Kemana anak itu?' tanya Orihime dalam hati.

Orihime pun kembali mengedarkan pandanggannya ke segala arah, mencari sosok anak kecil berambut _dirty blonde_. Tak lama kemudian, kedua bola mata abu-abu Orihime menangkap kehadiran Tesla yang sedang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"Hahh… hahh…" napas Tesla pun terengah-engah karena dia berlari dengan sangat cepat. Nnoitra yang melihat tuan mudanya kelelahan, langsung panik seketika.

"Tuan Muda, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tesla yang mendengar pertanyaan Nnoitra menampilkan wajah yang semakin panik. Nnoitra pun semakin menjadi bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda, tolong katakan pada saya?" Nnoitra sekali lagi menanyakan tentang keadaan sang Tuan Muda berusia 8 tahun ini. Tesla yang semula menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang kedua lututnya, langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua bola mata cokelatnya memandang Orihime dengan tatapan takut dan rasa khawatir yang besar.

"Hime _nee-san_, tolong Tesla. Ini penting sekali."

Orihime dapat menangkap rasa takut yang luar biasa, yang di pancarkan dari kedua bola mata Tesla. Orihime seakan ingin sekali menelusuri lebih dalam arti dari tatapan itu. Tapi yang di tangkapnya benar-benar rasa cemas yang begitu besar. Sifat Orihime yang dingin pun lama-lama mencair.

"A-Ada apa Tesla? Apa ada yang bisa _nee-san_ bantu?" Tesla yang mendengar pertanyaan Orihime memasang wajah semakin cemas.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' tanya Orihime dalam hati.

"Tuan muda, katakan saja apa keinginan anda. Saya dan nona Inoue akan siap membantu anda," Nnoitra pun mengambil posisi jongkok dan dengan tanggan panjangnya, mengelus kepala Tesla.

"I-Itu… aku tadi mendapat kabar…" Tesla menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Ulquiorra _nii-san_, jatuh dari tangga."

Telapak tangan Orihime pun sekarang berada di depan mulutnya. Nnoitra sendiri memasang wajah kaget. Bagaimana bisa?

"Hime _nee-san_, tolong ke rumah ya, bantu aku," Tesla memeluk pinggang Orihime dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Orihime pun merasa sekarang bukan waktunya memasang wajah dingin dan menolak ajakkan ini dengan kasar. Dia harus membantu Ulquiorra, walaupun gadis berambut senja ini sangat membenci Ulquiorra.

"Hufftt… baiklah."

* * *

Mobil _Mercedes_ hitam pun melaju menembus kegelapan malam. Kabut semakin menguasai keadaan dan suasana kota. Menambah aura yang mencekam. Sanggup membuat semua bulu kuduk manusia berdiri.

"Bagaimana bisa Tuan Ulquiorra jatuh dari tangga?" suara berat Nnoitra pun memecah keheningan yang tadi menyelimuti penghuni mobil _Mercedes_ milik keluarga Sousuke. Orihime dan Tesla hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi apa yang di katakan Nnoitra.

Orihime pun saat ini hanya bisa diam. Orihime yang biasanya pasti akan langsung ribut ketika di paksa mengikuti keluarga si Mayat Berjalan, kali ini hanya memasang wajah yang tidak dapat di tebak. Namun jika kita menelusuri lebih dalam dari arti tatapan Orihime, tersimpan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang besar. Orihime selalu memusatkan pikirannya pada satu kalimat.

'Apakah si Mayat Berjalan baik-baik saja?'

Gadis berambut senja ini sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan peduli dengan lelaki _stoic _itu. Dia sama sekali tidak membayangkan akan menghwatirkan Ulquiorra sampai begini. Tapi pada dasarnya seorang perempuan di lahirkan memilikki rasa kepeduliaan yang besar. Seberapa pun besarnya rasa benci kita kepada seseorang, kaum perempuan pun akan tetap peduli dan khawatir jika musuh mereka itu sedang menderita. Lagian hanya manusia tidak berhati saja yang akan tetap tidak peduli.

Kedua bola mata kelabu Orihime memandang Tesla yang berada di sebelahnya. Orihime dapat menangkap dan merasakan aura kekhawatiran yang besar yang sedang melingkupi lelaki mungil itu. Tidak ada kata main-main yang di tunjukkan Tesla sekarang ini. Orihime pun merasa kasihan kepada Tesla.

'Bagaimana jika si Schiffer itu mati? Siapa yang nanti akan menjaga anak ini? Aku sih terima saja dia mati dengan cara yang tragis, tapi aku tidak tega kepada anak ini," Orihime pun memasang wajah sendu, seakan merasakan apa yang di rasakan Tesla. Orihime sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang kakak.

Suasana pun hening. Hanya suara mobil dan motor yang melintasi jalan. Tidak ada salah satu dari ke tiga orang ini yang berniat menggerakkan bibir mereka. Seakan ada penghalang yang tidak mengizinkan suara mereka keluar, menghapus kesunyiaan malam.

"Tenanglah anak kecil, Kakakmu pasti baik-baik saja."

Orihime akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dan menembus keheningan. Wajah Tesla yang semula tertunduk dan menampilkan mimik yang sedih, mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kedua bola mata kelabu Orihime. Dan Tesla saat ini dapat menangkap semangat yang keluar dari arti tatapan Orihime itu. Dan semangat itu di berikan hanya untuknya.

Bibir Tesla pun melengkung. Menampilkan senyum yang sangat manis.

"_Hontou ni arigatou _Hime_ nee-chan_…." Tesla tersenyum sumringah. Mau tak mau, Orihime pun tersenyum, walaupun tipis.

"Hey sejak kapan kamu mengubah nama pangilanku menjadi '_nee-chan_'?"

"Hehehe… tentu saja tidak apa-apa Hime _nee-chan_…"

"Dasar!"

Nnoitra yang sedang mengendarakan mobil pun tersenyum. Tersenyum melihat keakraban yang terjadi antara Tuan Mudanya dan Orihime, sedikit demi sedikit dan lama-lama akan menjadi bukit.

* * *

Jalanan kota Karakura hari ini sangatlah sepi. Tanda-tanda kehidupan sudah sulit untuk di temukan. Namun itu tidak menghalangi seorang lelaki berambut biru terang berjalan menelusuri jalan kota sendirian. Tidak ada sama sekali rasa takut dan khawatir yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata biru safirnya.

Grimmjow terus berjalan dan berjalan. Masuk dan semakin masuk ke dalam daerah yang di tumbuhi banyak sekali pepohonan. Menambah aura mencekam yang siap mencekik siapa saja. Sampai akhirnya dia memasukki sebuah rumah kecil yang cukup menyeramkan. Entah tempat ini di sebut sebuah rumah apa tidak, karena dari bentuknya saja sudah tidak meyakinkan.

Kriieettt…

Suara pintu terbuka pun menjadi suara pertama yang menghiasi rumah kecil ini. Rumah yang sudah tua termakan zaman ini hanya menyambut Grimmjow dengan suasana rumah yang gelap, tanpa adanya cahaya sedikitpun yang menemani. Kedua kaki panjang Grimmjow terus saja berjalan masuk dan tentu saja menutup pintu sebelum menelusuri keadaan rumah lebih jauh.

Cklekkk…

Jari Grimmjow pun menekan saklar lampu untuk menyalakan lampu. Setelah mendapat penerangan, dapat di lihat berbagai macam barang. Tapi bukan barang sembarang barang. Barang-barang yang terdapat di rumah ini semuanya…

Milik perempuan.

Semua yang terdapat di rumah ini adalah milik perempuan. Terdapat beberapa lemari kaca yang di dalamnya di hiasi dengan aksesoris wanita. Diantaranya seperti tas, boneka, baju, sepatu, kalung, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan barang-barang di sini di dominasi dengan warna hijau.

Neliel Ichimaru.

Barang-barang ini semuanya milik Neliel, kekasih yang selalu dan akan selalu di kasihinya.

Rumah ini memang ada untuk menyimpan semua barang milik Neliel. Grimmjow mengumpulkan semua barang milik Neliel, baik itu dari kedua orang tuanya, Orihime, dari kamar Neliel sendiri, dan yang Grimmjow berikan. Ketika Grimmjow sedang merasa jenuh dan stress, dia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Tahukah kamu, Neliel, aku masih merawat semua barangmu. Tahukah kamu, aku bahkan harus sembah sujud di hadapan kedua orang tuamu untuk mendapatkan semua barang ini."

Grimmjow pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Semua kenangan kembali berputar dengan indah di otak Grimmjow. Menghantarkan film pendek yang sanggup membuatnya tersenyum dan sedih.

"Tahukah kamu Neliel, aku sangat merindukanmu. Tahukah kamu bahwa aku merindukan kehangatan belaian tanganmu, suaramu yang agak sedikit jelek itu, dan aku sangat kangen dengan senyummu, Neliel."

"Tahukah kamu, Neliel, kalau aku sekarang sangat kesepian tanpa dirimu, aku seakan ingin mati saja. Tahukah kamu semua perasaanku ini?"

_Toki ni kono sekai wa, ue wo muite, aruku ni wa sukoshi mabusushiguru ne, shizumu you ni me wo fuserutu to, kawaita simen ga namida wo susuru_

Sekarang wajah ganteng Grimmjow hanya bisa menunduk. Berusaha mencoba menahan air mata yang sekarang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dia tahu lelaki tidak boleh menangis, karena itu adalah hal yang tabu. Tapi dia juga manusia yang memilikki perasaan. Dan dia sendiri percaya kalau semua orang pasti akan menangis jika di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang di kasihi.

"Neliel, perlukah aku membunuh orang yang sudah membunuhmu. Apakah aku perlu membalaskan rasa sakitmu ketika kamu mati kepadanya. Apakah aku perlu melakukan ini?"

Grimmjow terus saja menundukkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Jika kamu mau, aku akan membunuhnya dan membalaskan rasa sakitmu. Dia harus merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan!"

* * *

"Di mana tuan Ulquiorra?"

Orihime, Tesla, dan Nnoitra sekarang sudah berada di rumah Ulquiorra. Nnoitra yang tiba langsung menanyakan kabar sang tuan kepada salah satu pembantu yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Ulquiorra-_sama_ sekarang berada di kamarnya. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan," jawab salah satu pembantu yang di ketahui bernama Sun-Sun sambil menunduk. Menunjukkan bahwa dia kasihan kepada sang tuan rumah.

"Benarkah itu? Apakah dia terluka? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Orihime dengan tiba-tiba langsung menghujani perempuan di depannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang langsung di sambut wajah bingung oleh Sun-Sun, Nnoitra, dan terutama Tesla.

'Wah, Hime _nee-chan_ ternyata memang menyukai _onii-san_. Kesempatan bagus untuk menyatukan mereka berdua, hihihi…' Tesla memasang senyum kemenangan di bibirnya. Senang adalah hal yang sangat di rasakan Tesla saat ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya," kata Nnoitra dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang bawah dan bersiap menuju kamar Ulquiorra, "oh ya, tolong buatkan minum untuk nona Inoue."

"_Hai_," balas Sun-Sun dan langsung beranjak menuju dapur.

Nnoitra, Orihime, dan Tesla langsung beranjak menuju lantai atas, lebih tepatnya seperti berlari. Karena mereka sekarang memilikki perasaan yang sama, yaitu khawatir. Dan target mereka juga sama, yaitu Ulquiorra Schiffer. Jadi mereka memilikki satu motto dan tujuan yang sama. Langka sekali kan Orihime juga terlibat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu berwarna hijau, tanda pemilik kamar Ulquiorra.

Braakk…

"Tuan Ulquiorra, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Nnoitra, kau mengangguku saja!"

Nnoitra membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung menanyakan kabar sang tuan. Tapi yang di tangkapnya adalah sang tuan sedang duduk di kursi dekat perapian sambil membaca buku. Otomatis, sang supir pun diam tanpa kata.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, ada apa, Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra menutup bukunya dan menanyakan sekali lagi pertanyaan yang sama kepada Nnoitra. Namun Nnoitra hanya diam.

"Hey, Tuan Sendok, jangan diam, ayo cepat maju!"

Sekarang indra pendengaran Ulquiorra menangkap suara teriakkan yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya.

'Suara ini?'

Brakk…

Tubuh tinggi Nnoitra pun sekarang jatuh dan menghantam lantai dengan indahnya. Namun Nnoitra tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sementara Orihime dan Tesla langsung menghambur masuk setelah bersama-sama mendorong tubuh Nnoitra.

"Hey, Mayat Berjalan, apakah kau ba-ba-ba…."

Ingin rasanya Ulquiorra tertawa saat melihat mulut Orihime yang megap-megap kayak Ikan Gembung di film _Sponge Bob_. Orihime sendiri tetap melanjutkan aksinya dan sepertinya akan terus melakukannya.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan memasang wajah jelek seperti itu, _onna_?"

Orihime pun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Bodoh sekali tadi dia sudah menunjukkan hal yang memalukan di depan Ulquiorra.

Aura hitam menguar dan mengelilingi tubuh Orihime Inoue. Dapat di lihat dari kedua bola mata Orihime mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi. Siap memakan siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tessslllaaa…"

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya tuan Ulquiorra."

Nnoitra pun menyudahi ceramah panjang lebarnya. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya tetap diam dan memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Jadi begitu," Ulquiorra pun dapat menangkap dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "aku memang jatuh, tapi bukan di tangga, hanya jatuh di lantai."

Nnoitra pun memasang wajah _cengo_ stadium tingkat tinggi. Tuan mudanya benar-benar sukses membuat dirinya dan Orihime panik luar biasa. Nnoitra pun saat ini mencoba memandang Orihime yang sedang berada di beranda memarahi Tesla.

#

"Kamu itu masih anak kecil, tapi berani sekali mengerjai orang dewasa!" Orihime dengan ganasnya memarahi Tesla. Tesla sendiri hanya menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani memandang wajah Orihime yang menurutnya seperti nenek sihir.

"_Hontou ni gomenansai, _Hime _nee-chan_."

Orihime saat ini benar-benar marah besar. Tesla dengan sukses mengerjainya dan membuatnya selalu berpikir tentang Ulquiorra. Betapa bodoh dirinya saat itu.

Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra yang berada di dalam kamar hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli dengan keributan antara Orihime Inoue _vs_ Tesla Sousuke.

"Hime _nee-chan_, Tesla mau meminta bantuan Hime _nee-chan_ sekali lagi. Tesla membawamu kesini karena aku mau meminta bantuanmu. Aku membuat alibi seperti tadi karena aku tidak yakin kalau Hime _nee-chan_ akan ikut denganku ke rumah ini."

Tesla sekali lagi memasang wajah memohon yang sangat kepada Orihime. Orihime sendiri tidak bisa melawan sama sekali jika sudah seperti ini. Dia tidak tega kepada anak kecil. Sejahat-jahat dan secuek-cueknya Orihime, gadis berambut senja ini tetap saja tidak akan tega.

"Apa yang kamu mau!" Orihime akhirnya mengalah dan mengikuti kata hatinya yang menyuruhnya mengikuti kemauan Tesla.

"Sini, Hime _nee-chan_, menunduk."

Orihime pun mengikuti kemauan Tesla. Orihime mengambil posisi jongkok dan Tesla langsung membisikinya beberapa kata.

"Apa, tidak mungkin aku akan membantumu!" Orihime membentak Tesla. Tesla langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Aku mohon Hime _nee-chan_, aku mohon sekali ini saja," Tesla pun kembali memohon dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata cokelatnya.

"Oke, _fine_… _fine_..."

Orihime kembali menyerah. Tesla otomatis memasang wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Yipiiee… Hime _nee-chan_ memang paling _the best_ deh, hahahahaha…"

Tesla pun tertawa. Orihime sendiri hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Menggumamkan kata-kata terkutuk.

"Ada apa ini?" Nnoitra tiba-tiba muncul di beranda kamar Ulquiorra. Tesla dan Orihime sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Nnoitra.

"Nah, Om Nnoi, sini aku mau memberitahu sesuatu."

* * *

11.59 a.m.

Waktu sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, namun tuan Ulquiorra kita masih belum menutup kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya. Ulquiorra saat ini masih memikirkan banyak hal yang bersarang di otaknya.

Prangg!

Ulquiorra langsung beranjak bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk saat mendengar sesuatu, seperti barang pecah.

'Ada apa malam-malam begini.'

Ulquiorra pun memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari sumber masalahnya saat ini. Ulquiorra menyusuri koridor rumahnya secara perlahan namun pasti.

Lama Ulquiorra berjalan dan akhirnya Ulquiorra menemukan salah satu ruangan yang belum di tutup pintunya.

Prangg!

Kedua telinga Ulquiorra menangkap sumber masalahnya berada di rumah ini. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Ulquiorra memasuki ruangan. Saat Ulquiorra berada di dalam, pintu pun tertutup.

"Siapa itu. Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak menangkap apapun dengan pandanggannya, karena ruangan ini begitu gelap.

Ckleekkk…

00.00 a.m.

1st of December 2010

"SURPRISE…"

Lampu ruangan ini tiba-tiba menyala dan menampilkan hal yang menakjubkan bagi Ulquiorra. Ruangan ini di desain selayaknya…

"_Otanjobi Omedetto Gozaimasu_,_ Ulquiorra-sama_!"

Semua pembantu yang berada di rumah ini menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Ulquiorra. Ya, hari ini Ulquiorra berulang tahun, tepat yang ke 17 tahun. Dan ruangan ini telah di sulap selayaknya pesta ulang tahun.

"Ini…"

"Iya ini semua buat _onii-san_, _otanjobi omedetto gozaimasu_," Tesla pun langsung memeluk Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sendiri balas memeluk Tesla.

"_Otanjobi Omedetto Gozaimasu_, Tuan Ulquiorra," Nnoitra pun ikut memberi ucapan selamat.

Ulquiorra saat ini sangat terharu. Belum pernah penghuni rumahnya melakukan kejutan seperti ini. Dan mereka saat ini rela untuk belum terlelap pada tengah malam. Walaupun menurutnya desain ruangan ini sangat norak dan seperti mencerminkan pesta ulang tahun anak berumur 5 tahun, tapi Ulquiorra tetap senang. Ulquiorra pun tersenyum, walaupun tipis.

"_Arigatou, minna_."

Semua penghuni ruangan ini pun terkejut. Terkejut karena senang Ulquiorra menghargai usaha mereka. Selama ini mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kejutan ulang tahun untuk tuan mereka karena Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak pernah mengizinkan mereka melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti ini.

Namun entah mengapa, hari ini Ulquiorra malah menghargai usaha mereka.

Apa Ulquiorra sudah berubah?

"Nah sekarang, _nii-san_ ikuti aku ya."

Tesla pun menarik tangan Ulquiorra. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan piano besar yang dulu pernah di gunakan Ulquiorra saat bersama dengan Orihime waktu itu. Kedua bola mata _emerald _Ulquiorra melebar saat dia melihat, Orihimelah yang duduk di kursi depan piano dan bersiap memainkan lagu.

Ulquiorra terpaku dan tidak bisa melepaskan pandanggannya dari Orihime. Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Orihime juga akan berpartisipasi untuk ikut andil dalam membuat kejutan ulang tahun untuknya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Orihime Inoue yang sangat membenci dirinya, sekarang bisa berada di sini dan yang akan memainkan lagu untuknya?

Namun ada hal lain yang membuat pandanggannya tidak bisa lepas dari Orihime.

Kecantikkan Orihime dalam balutan gaun _gold _dan rambut senjanya yang di ikat ke samping dan di keriting, membuat gadis itu tampak sempurna di mata Ulquiorra.

Orihime sendiri mulai meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano. Orihime menarik napas panjang sebelum bersiap memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Ulquiorra. Orihime sendiri memang memilikki keahlian dalam bermain piano. Keahliannya sudah tidak perlu di ragukan.

Orihime pun mulai menekan tuts piano dan menyanyi.

_Born in the winter_  
_This beautiful you_  
_Clean like snow_  
_You who belong to me_

_Born in the winter_  
_My lover_  
_Clear as snow_  
_You who belongs to me_

_Regardless whether it's spring,summer,autumn, or winter_  
_Always clear and clean_

Semua penghuni ruangan ini larut dalam lagu dan suara yang di lantunkan Orihime. Permainan piano dan suara Orihime bersatu membentuk simponi yang sangat indah.

_Born in the winter_  
_This beautiful you_  
_Clean like snow_  
_You who belongs to me_

_Regardless whether it's spring,summer,autumn, or winter_  
_Always clear and clean_

Orihime terus saja bernyanyi, suara merdunya membuat semua mata di tempat ini tertutup. Merasakan betapa indahnya suara Orihime.

Namun, Ulquiorra terus saja memandang Orihime.

_Born in the winter_  
_This beautiful you_  
_Clean like snow_  
_You who belongs to me_

_Happy Birthday_  
_Happy Birthday , Hoo…_  
_Happy Birthday_  
_Happy Birthday To You_

_Happy Birthday To You_  
_(Happy Birthday To You)_

Sekarang, Orihime tidak bernyanyi sendirian. Semua penghuni tempat ini, dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia, ikut bernyanyi dan mengucapkan 'Happy Birthday To You', untuk Ulquiorra.

_Happy Birthday To You_  
_(Happy Birthday To You)_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_(Happy Birthday To You)_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_(Happy Birthday To You)_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_Happy Birthday To You_  
_Happy Birthday To You_

_Plok… plok… plok…_

Semua manusia yang berada di ruangan ini pun bertepuk tangan. Mereka sangat kagum dengan suara Orihime dan suara mereka tentu saja. Orihime menyanyikan lagu ini seperti memang berasal dari dalam hati. Jadi pesan lagu ini tersampaikan dengan sangat baik bagi yang mendengarkan. Terutama Ulquiorra, hatinya senang bisa mendengar suara Orihime.

"_Onii-san_ dan Hime _nee-chan_, kalian seperti pasangan, cocok sekali," entah kenapa Tesla memuji Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Tidak memuji permainan piano dan suara Orihime. Sepertinya Tesla memang mulai beraksi mengoda dua remaja ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Setan Kecil! Tentu saja kami bukan pasanggan dan tetap tidak akan menjadi pasanggan. Dan yang perlu kamu ingat, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyukainya!" Orihime pun memperingatkan Tesla. Dan yang perlu di ketahui, Orihime juga menutupi kegugupannya.

"Apakah benar, seorang gadis yang berkorban malam-malam seperti ini hanya untuk membuat kejutan untuk seorang lelaki masih mengelak dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka kepada lelaki itu?"

Orihime terpaku dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki dingin di sebelahnya. Apakah benar dia melakukan ini semua hanya karena kasihan kepada Tesla? Apakah bukan karena ada alasan lain sehingga Orihime sama sekali tidak bisa menolak permintaan Tesla? Apakah Orihime menyukai…

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghapus pikirannya yang terakhir. Menyukai Ulquiorra? Tidak mungkin.

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu," Orihime membentak Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sendiri tersenyum menyeringai karena menangkap adanya nada-nada gugup dalam setiap kata yang di keluarkan Orihime.

"Benarkah itu, Hime?"

Ulquiorra pun tersenyum menyeringai dan menggoda Orihime. Orihime yang mendenggar Ulquiorra memanggil nama kecilnya, merasa kedua pipinya memerah.

"Iya, itu benar, nona Inoue," sekarang Nnoitra yang menyuarakan pendapat.

Orihime sekarang terpojok. Apa benar dia menyukai Ulquiorra? Tapi Orihime memang mengakui kalau jantungnya selalu berdetak dengan tidak normal saat berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra. Semenjak insiden penamparan yang dia perbuat, apa mungkin?

"Oh iya aku ingat, Loly _nee_-_san_, kuenya," perintah Tesla kepada Loly. Orihime merasa sangat dan sangat lega karena Tesla mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan saat ini, Loly pun datang dengan membawa kue di tanggannya. Tapi, Loly tidak langsung berdiri di hadapan tesla maupun Ulquiorra, tapi di depan Orihime.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Orihime pun bertanya dengan keanehan yang saat ini sedang terjadi di depannya.

"Begini, Hime _nee-chan_, karena yang akan mengantarkan kue ini bukanlah Loly _nee-san_, tapi Hime _nee-chan_."

Orihime pun memasang wajah angker kepada Tesla. Namun Tesla kembali memasang wajah memohon. Sekali lagi, Orihime pasrah dengan cobaan yang dia hadapi saat ini.

"_Fine_… _fine_…"

Orihime pun menerima kue dari perempuan berkuncir dua di depannya. Setelah kue berpindah tangan, Orihime mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sendiri memasang wajah yang datar dan tetap mempertahankan _poker face. _Namun Ulquiorra merasa perasaan senang mulai merasuk secara perlahan namun pasti.

Pandanggannya terhadap Orihime mulai berubah.

Atau memang sejak awal, pandanggannya terhadap Orihime memang seperti ini?

Orihime sekarang telah berada di hadapan Ulquiorra. Kedua bola mata berbeda warna pun bertemu seiring dengan mereka yang bertatapan. Entah kenapa, seakan ada tali yang mengikat kedua mata mereka, sehingga fokus penglihatan hanya tertuju pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Nah sekarang, _onii-san_, tiup kuenya ya, tapi sebelumnya, _make a wish_ dulu," suara Tesla pun memutuskan tali pengikat di antara Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Ulquiorra pun memejamkan kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya dan bersiap mengucapkan harapannya hari ini.

Wush…

Hembusan udara yang terdengar pun menandakan lilin yang terdapat di kue _black forest_ telah padam. Harapan Ulquiorra pun sekarang seakan terbang mengelilingi atmosfir ruangan dan bersiap terbang menuju langit angkasa yang juga banyak sekali menampung harapan orang lain.

Plok… plok…

Semua orang di ruangan ini pun bertepuk tangan. Suasana malam hari ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Walaupun Ulquiorra tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama keluarganya yang utuh, namun kehadiran Tesla, Nnoitra, dan para pembantunya sudah cukup baginya. Terutama kehadiran Orihime, menambah kelengkapan kebahagiannya hari ini.

Orihime sendiri entah kenapa larut dalam suasana malam ini. Sesaat dia merasa tidak menyesal datang ke rumah ini dan menjadi orang yang berpartisipasi dalam kejutan untuk Ulquiorra. Gadis berambut senja ini merasa bahagia.

Orihime pun menyerahkan kue yang di pegangnya kepada Loly yang berada di sampingnya. Sekarang bibir Orihime mulai bergerak, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_H-Happy birthday_, Ulquiorra."

Semua orang pun terkejut dengan ucapan Orihime, terutama Ulquiorra sendiri. Bukan karena ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang di ucapkan Orihime, tapi karena Orihime pertama kali memanggil namanya dengan benar, dan Orihime langsung memanggil nama depannya, bukan nama keluarga.

"_Thank you so much, my lady_," Ulquiorra pun memegang tangan Orihime dan mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut.

Kedua pipi Orihime bukan merona sekarang, tapi benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Perlakuan Ulquiorra serasa manis sekali baginya. Tapi, perempuan mana yang tidak akan senang jika di perlakukan seperti tadi?

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Langit semakin menunjukkan warna hitam kelam. Semua orang seharusnya sudah terlelap di singasana masing-masing, namun ada dua insan manusia yang masih terjaga.

Rambut senja dan rambut hitam legam milik Orihime dan Ulquiorra saat ini seakan melambai tertiup angin. Di beranda kamar Ulquiorra, mereka berdiri menatap langit.

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Tidak ada yang berniat mengucapkan satu atau dua patah kata. Sekarang hanya angin yang menemani indahnya saksi bisu kedua insan manusia ini.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang?" suara lembut nan tegas milik Orihime membuka jalur yang tadi sempat di tutupi benteng kesunyian. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya diam.

"Hey, jawab aku, Mayat!" Orihime mulai mengelarkan emosinya sekarang. Ulquiorra tetap diam, tidak sama sekali berniat membalas semua keluh kesah perempuan cantik di sebelahnya.

Orihime pun mulai resah sekarang. Orihime sendiri heran pada dirinya yang mau saja menerima keinginan lelaki berkulit pucat di sebelahnya ini. Menemani lelaki _stoic_, bukanlah hal yang masuk akal sebenarnya.

"Bisakah aku pulang sekarang, Lelaki Pucat Yang Sok _Stoic _Punya Kulit Seperti Tulang…"

Orihime terdiam sekarang. Kalimat di atas sama sekali belum selesai di ucapkannya. Namun semuanya terhenti saat…

Ulquiorra menciumnya.

Kedua bola mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. Perempuan berambut panjang ini sama sekali tidak menyangka Ulquiorra akan menciumnya. Wajah Orihime positif berubah warna.

Ciuman ini hanya berlangsung singkat. Ulquiorra pun melepas ciumannya. Sekarang kedua bola mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Tali penyambung yang tadi sempat terputus sekarang sudah terikat satu sama lain dengan begitu kuatnya. Menelusuri arti dari tatapan masing-masing.

Secara perlahan namun pasti, Orihime dan Ulquiorra kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Mereka berdua pun kembali menempelkan bibir masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada orang ketiga yang menyaksikan semua ini.

"Khu… khu… untung saja aku membawa kamera ini. Kira-kira apa yang akan aku lakukan ya dengan foto ini?" ucap lelaki berambut _dirty blonde_ sambil tersenyum licik dan memegang kamera tentunya.

* * *

# Owari #

Hontou ni gomenansai minna, telat update. Ya karena saya baru kembali dari hiatus panjang.

Saya keasyikkan berhibernasi, sampai menelantarkan fic ini, hahahhahaha…

(emang ada yang nunggui fic ini?)

Fic yang masih damai untuk saat ini, chapter depan mungkin akan sedikit menegangkan

Saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk mengupdate cepat fic ini, mengingat sudah kelas 3 SMA, hahahaha

(memang ada yang tanya?)

Baiklah sepertinya saya tidak perlu banyak bebacot di fic ini.

Gimana apakah menurut para reader sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Hana akan menerima dengan senang hati

Nee, mind to review this story?

:D


End file.
